


Die Entwicklung des Sherlock Holmes

by Lune_de_Londres



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ACD canon (Arthur Conan Doyle treu), Angst, F/M, Gegenwart (Präsensform), Ich-Erzähler (Sherlock), M/M, Sehnsucht, UST (unerfüllte sexuelle Spannung), sherlock/john
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lune_de_Londres/pseuds/Lune_de_Londres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist eine Übersetzung der Geschichte von ivyblossom. Nichts ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen (leider).<br/>Sherlock ist rettungslos in John verliebt, aber man merkt ihm das nicht sofort an. Komplett aus Sherlocks Sicht der Dinge und in der Gegenwart geschrieben. Autorin hat viele Ideen aus Sir Arthur Conan Doyles Geschichten geliehen.<br/>Habe bei der Übersetzung versucht so nahe wie möglich am Original zu bleiben, ohne dass das Ganze vor Anglizismen strotzt. Dank meiner Betaleserin sind nun alle Kapitel korrigiert. Alle Fehler, die jetzt noch drin sind, sind meine. Würde mich über Feedback zur Übersetzung sehr freuen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Einsiedler

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Progress of Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173274) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habe jetzt eine Betaleserin, die wunderbare http://weisserflieder.tumblr.com/! Daher werden die ersten Kapitel jetzt noch mal ein bisschen aufgemotzt, vor allem bekommen sie erstmalig so etwas wie Zeichensetzung ;) Ich habe sehr brav Flieders Anmerkungen übernommen nur an ein paar Stellen hat mein Sturkopf gewonnen. Insofern geht alles was jetzt noch komisch formuliert oder falsch (Getrennt- und Zusammenschreibung) ist, absolut auf meine Kappe. Flieders Hilfe hat alles besser gemacht (unter anderem Sherlock vom Schwein zum Bären befördert ;))

**Einsiedler**

Eine halbe Sekunde der Desorientierung, die sich schnell scharf stellt und in komplettes Bewusstsein auflöst. Schmerz strahlt von meinem Gesicht aus. Stechender Schmerz in den Rippen, wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Wahrscheinlich eine gebrochene Rippe. Mehr als eine? Ungewiss. Schmerzt beim Ein- und Ausatmen. Morgen.

Seltsamer Traum klingt noch nach: John mit Teetassen als Augen, Einwegrasierklingen als Finger: verstörend. Sonderbares Gefühl windet sich in der Brust, wie ein nicht steckengebliebener Atemstoß. Leid. Angst? Nein. Kann nicht sein. Selbst mit Teetassen als Augen; es ist immer noch nur John. Traurigkeit, vielleicht. Verlust. Bedauern? Es verblasst. Es ist Morgen, Träume verblassen immer.

Träume sind irrelevant.

In etwa zwölf Grad draußen; fast ein Grad kühler als gestern Morgen. Der langsame Trott zum Mittwinter. Langweilig. Gedämpftes Licht durch das Fenster; ungefähr viertel nach sieben, ein bisschen regnerisch, heftig bewölkt. Es regnet seit ungefähr vier Uhr morgens. Es wird matschig sein am Flussufer; muss daran denken Stiefel zu tragen.

Obwohl: wahrscheinlich wird es mir nicht mal erlaubt sein, heute die Wohnung zu verlassen. Sicherlich nicht, wenn John das mit der Rippe heraus findet. John wird die Tür absperren (als ob das helfen würde), und Lestrade wird mich nicht in die Nähe des Tatorts lassen. Könnte einen Weg finden mich verhaften zu lassen, um mich fern zu halten, um mich davon abzuhalten zu viel umher zu wandern. Bedauerlich. Wird ein anstrengender Tag werden. Hasse es verhaftet zu werden. Aber: was sein muss, muss sein.

Rechtes Bein ist steif; mehr als nur ein wenig gereizt: verstaucht? Gezerrt? Bestimmt vom Aufprall beim Fall. Nebensächliche Verletzungen, die nicht von meinem sorgsamen und besorgten Doktor verpflegt wurden. Sein Gesicht: so voller Mitgefühl, Fürsorge, allem was schön und rein ist in dieser Welt. Wie macht er das? Wie kann er sein Herz so in seinen Händen umher tragen, ohne überall eine Blutspur zu hinterlassen? Eine bestimmte Art der Tapferkeit, vielleicht etwas alltäglicher, aber nicht weniger außergewöhnlich. Er weiß noch nichts von der Rippe. Hat diese Serie von Schlägen nicht gesehen. Handgelenk: gebrochen? Nein. Sicherlich geprellt, vielleicht leicht verstaucht. Wird Geige spielen anspruchsvoller machen, aber ein bisschen Schmerz hat noch keinem geschadet.

Vulgäres Tschaikowski-Konzert in meinem Kopf, warum? Kein Raum für Tschaikowski heute. Vielleicht später heute Abend. John mag Tschaikowski. Scheint nie zu wissen, dass es Tschaikowski ist, wenn er es hört. Scheint ihn nicht zu kümmern.

„Ich liebe das, was war es?“ wird er sagen, mit geschlossenen Augen (meistens, nicht immer, manchmal beobachtet er mich beim Spielen, und ich beobachte ihn im Gegenzug) in seinem Sessel sitzend. Ich stelle mir vor, dass er stattdessen _Ich liebe dich_ sagt und sonne mich darin. Es fühlt sich an, als ob er Sonnenlicht ausstrahlt, wie Wärme, wie Finger aus Rauch, die mich streicheln. Ich stelle mir vor, dass er es noch nicht gesagt hat, dass er es nur spürt, den Drang spürt. Und dann bin da ich, gefangen in den Momenten, direkt bevor er es sagt, der Moment, wo es absolut wahr ist, bevor es die Möglichkeit hat sich ab zu schwächen, auseinander zu fallen. Er ist kurz davor es zu sagen, _Ich liebe dich_ zu sagen, zu mir, ausgerechnet zu mir, die Worte sind kurz davor, vor ihm in der Luft zu erscheinen wie Rauchringe. Ich lasse sie über mir schweben, diese Fantasie, diese Empfindung. Er lauscht den Klängen meiner Geige, dem Druck meiner Finger auf den Saiten, dem Klang, der erst in meinem Brustkorb vibriert bevor er ihn erreicht, seine Augen geschlossen (oder nicht). John, in seinem Sessel sitzend, liebt die Streicherserenade oder etwas aus Schwanensee (wie ich schon sagte: vulgär), statt dass er mich liebt, aber es ist so nah dran. Ich konzentriere mich, spiele sogar noch besser, zwinge die düsteren Tiefen meiner rührseligen Herzfasern in die Fasern meiner Geigensaiten. „Ich liebe _(dich)_ ,“ sagt er, „was war es?“ wie kann jemand Schwanensee nicht erkennen?

Jedes Mal. Jedes Mal wenn er fragt, ist es Tschaikowski. Warum? Spricht es einige, von Ängsten erfüllte homosexuelle Tendenzen in ihm an? Man kann nur hoffen. Ein weiches Herz, ein romantisches Herz.

Allerdings immer noch vulgär.

Will meine Augen noch nicht öffnen; die Realität ist nie so interessant wie das Innere meines Kopfes. Teetassen als Augen? Wie bizarr. John war nackt in diesem Traum. Nackt und über vier Meter groß. Immer noch irrelevant. Ich war winzig; er konnte mich in seiner Handfläche halten, mich mit seinen Einwegrasierklingenfingern gefangen halten. Mein Unterbewusstsein ist geisteskrank.

Augen sind verklebt, Nase fühlt sich plattgedrückt und wund an, leichter Schmerz im linken seitlichen Schneidezahn. Untersuche ihn mit meiner Zunge. Locker, wird aber nicht ausfallen. Gott sei Dank, ich hasse Zahnärzte. Kopfschmerzen. Ein bisschen Blut; metallischer Geschmack. Augen offen: verschwommen. Klebrig. Wurde letzte Nacht ein bisschen aufgemischt. War es wert. So viele Beweise. Ha! So einfach, diesmal. Idiot.

Flüssigkeit ging den Augen über Nacht verloren, wurde von feuchten Wimpern, die sich verhedderten und miteinander verklebten, aufgefangen. Ein bisschen Blut, unbewusste Tränen. (Würde ich weinen, wenn ich ihn verlöre? Ich glaube ich würde. Emotionale Wunde wie eine überwältigende physikalische, eine physiologische Reaktion hervorrufend.) Reiße sie auf, reiße bei diesem Vorgang ein paar einzelne Wimpern heraus. Blinzel den Schlaf weg. Die Welt ist ein verdammt grauer Ort, wenn deine Augen erstmal geöffnet sind. Das dumpfe Grau des Morgens. Cremefarbene Decke, blanke Wände, Schlafzimmertür fest geschlossen, das Muster der Regentropfen und –streifen am Fenster ihr gegenüber.

Berühre das Handy; drehe es um. SMS von Lestrade? Nichts. Schreibe ihm etwas Verdrossenes; er sollte lernen zu teilen. Details von Fällen für sich zu behalten, wird ihn nirgends hinführen. Wann lernt er das endlich?

_Ihre Spur ist unter Wasser. SH_

Das wird ihm einiges Kopfzerbrechen bereiten. Ha! Er sollte es besser wissen, als mir Informationen vor zu enthalten. Alsob ich es nicht schon wüsste!

John wandert in der Küche umher; Wasser kocht im Kessel. Box voller Teebeutel auf der Arbeitsfläche; Zuckerdose. (Ein bisschen weniger als halb voll, vom Geräusch her zu urteilen.) John trägt Socken, keine Slipper oder Schuhe. Er ist immer noch groggy, hat nicht gut geschlafen. Wieder Alpträume (natürlich). Eines Tages werde ich dort einfach hereinstürmen, werde die Alpträume mit meiner puren Willenskraft beenden. Ich werde sie niederstarren. Ich werde sie überlisten. Jetzt flucht er leise vor sich hin, warum? Müde? Frustriert? Oh, er hat die Finger im Kühlschrank gesehen. Nun, wo hätten sie denn sonst hin gesollt?

Johns müde Füße auf dem Boden, in Richtung meines Schlafzimmers gehend, mit einem Becher heißer Flüssigkeit in der Hand. Er geht vorsichtiger, wenn er mir eine Tasse Tee bringt, als ob etwas Furchtbares geschehen wird, wenn er etwas verschüttet. Empfindung in meiner Brust, als ob mein Herz lächelt, wenn er sich nähert. Ich kenne die Zeichen und die Symptome, die zeigen, dass man verzweifelt und hoffnungslos verliebt ist. Wünsche mir irgendwie sie nicht zu kennen, aber man kann Wissen nicht weg wünschen. Ein bisschen Kokain würde allerdings nicht schaden. John würde das niemals zulassen.

Er klopft an die Tür, wie ein höflicher Mitbewohner. Brumme als Antwort. Ein Knirschen beim Öffnen der Tür. Ich liebe es, dass es ihn nicht kümmert, was ich davon halte; er kommt rein, weil er muss, weil er will. Er will sehen, dass ich okay bin, er mach sich Sorgen, ob ich okay bin. John: er ist wie einströmendes Sonnenlicht. Er fühlt sich an wie Wärme die sich an einen kalten Ort schleicht. Seine Haare sind zerzaust, sein Gesicht völlig verschlafen, ich möchte ihn küssen, mich um ihn schlingen und ihn niemals gehen lassen. Der Morgen ist nicht so grau, wenn er hier ist. Er ist meine Farbe.

„Sherlock?“ seine Stimme ist rauh; Stunden des Nichtsprechens in der Nacht. Ein rostiges Instrument. Stelle mir einen Einsiedler vor, der, nachdem er sich jahrelang in einer Höhle versteckt hat, ein Leben voller Schlaf und Gebete geführt hat, jahrelang  mit keiner Menschenseele gesprochen hat, auf einmal versucht Worte zu formen mit Stimmbändern, die so lange nicht genutzt wurden, dass sie ihren Zweck vergessen haben; der menschliche Körper muss benutzt werden, um komplett zu funktionieren. _Wie dein Herz_ , sagt der dritte Mann, mein wissendes Unterbewusstsein. _Wie dein_ _Herz, Sherlock._ Wie ein Einsiedler, der versucht zu sprechen. Metaphern: nicht wirklich mein Gebiet.

John setzt sich auf mein Bett, sein Kreuz an meinem Oberschenkel. Er ist die Definition von Wärme, ein laufendes Stück Vokabular. Seufze. Schauspielere gelangweilt, leicht genervt zu sein. John stellt die Tasse Tee auf meinen Nachttisch, seine Hand bewegt sich zu meinem Gesicht.

„Wie geht es dir heut' morgen?“ Immer der Arzt, mein John. Und das ist er, _mein John_. Was auch immer geschieht.  Sanfte Berührung meiner Wangenknochen, testet  den Verband über meiner Nase, seine Finger gleiten sanft  über meine zerrissene Lippe.

„Gut. Mir geht’s gut, mach keinen Aufstand.“ Tiefer Atemzug; unabsichtliches (wirklich?) Husten, zucke vor Schmerz zusammen. Johns Hände auf meiner  Brust, nur das dünne Material eines T-Shirts zwischen uns. Augen fallen wieder zu.

„Shit“, murmelt John. „Du hast nichts von einer angeknacksten Rippe gesagt, Sherlock.“ Ein Hauch von Vorwurf in seiner Stimme. Seine Hände schieben das T-Shirt hoch. Der Schmerz der Rippe ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem Genuss den leichten Druck Johns warmer Hände auf mir zu spüren. Wie Rauchringe. Wie imaginäre Liebe. „Ich hol dir was gegen die Schmerzen“, sagt John.

„Mmm“. Es macht keinen Sinn zu diskutieren. Ein Opiat würde den Schmerz aller Wunden lindern, egal ob physikalische oder emotionale. Aber wahrscheinlich hat John nur vor mir Paracetamol zu verabreichen. Mistkerl.

„Ich weiß, dass du wieder zum Tatort zurück wollen wirst“, sagt John und seufzt. Er verändert seine Position auf dem Bett ein wenig, seine Hände, seine warmen Hände, immer noch an mich gepresst. Seine Finger: sie drücken den Abzug und töten, sind so behutsam mit mir. „Ich muss das allerdings erstmal verbinden“.

Oh mein John. Mein Blogger, mein Gehilfe/Gefährte _. (A/N: helpmeet, konnte mich nicht entscheiden)_ Kleb mich zusammen und führ mich aus. _(A/N: Tape me up and take me out.)_ Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich.

Grunze, murmle: „Na schön“, drehe meinen Kopf weg. „Reich mir meinen Tee.“ Keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl. Ein Einsiedler, der endlich, endlich versucht zu sprechen. Mein Herz macht Kapriolen. Warmer Becher in meiner Hand, warme Finger an meinen. „Danke.“ Untypisch: das wird ihn durcheinander bringen. Er hält inne, ich öffne meine Augen und beobachte ihn. Er lächelt. Er sieht besorgt aus. Ich muss sogar schlimmer aussehen, als ich mich fühle.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung“, sagt er. Seine Stimme ist sanft, wie seine Finger, seine Berührungen.

Ich werde meine Stiefel anziehen, bevor ich runter zum Flussufer gehe, um Lestrade und seinen Lakaien genau zu demonstrieren, wen sie verhaften müssen. Es wird nicht schwierig sein. John zuliebe werde ich mich vorsichtig bewegen, John wird meinen Arm halten, besorgt sein. Wir werden zu Abend essen und auf Johns Nachdruck hin werde ich tatsächlich etwas essen. Vielleicht Suppe. Und wenn wir wieder nach Hause kommen, werde ich ein wenig Tschaikowski für John spielen, trotz der offensichtlichen Vulgarität und Johns Protesten wegen meiner Verstauchung, geprellter Rippe und Wunden. Er wird seine Augen offen lassen, um mich zu beobachten. Und er wird das lieben, was ich für ihn spiele. Und das wird genug sein.

 

 

 

 


	2. Krankenhausecken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : Ok ich habe jetzt eine Ewigkeit nach einer Übersetzung für hospital corners gesucht. Es bezeichnet ein wahnsinnig streng gemachtes Bett, mit militärisch streng gefalteten Laken. Wir Deutschen kennen diese Art des Bettenmachens wahrscheinlich nur aus Urlauben im Ausland. Wenn die Laken und Decken am Fußende festgesteckt sind. Ich fühl mich darin immer gefangen und rupfe die meistens spätestens nach wenigen Stunden immer frei ^^ Es geht hier um das wahnsinnig ordentlich gemachte Bett von John… eine Militärangewohnheit, aber dank des Begriffs irgendwie auch eine Anspielung auf seine Arzttätigkeit. Wenn einem von euch eine gute Übersetzung einfällt, nur her damit! Wollte dem Kapitel zunächst seinen englischen Namen lassen und hospital corners einfach unübersetzt stehen lassen. Durch eine Kombination von nervigen Stimmen in meinem Kopf (klangen verdächtig wie ein Chor aller meiner Sprachenlehrer…), die mir sagten einfach den Fremdsprachenausdruck stehen zu lassen sei das absolute Armutszeugnis und dem Spinxen in die beiden schon existierenden Übersetzungen desselben Textes, beschloss ich dann jedoch das ganze wortwörtlich mit Krankenhausecken zu übersetzen. Nicht hundertpro überzeugt davon, aber wahrscheinlich die beste Option. (Zu stur um schon beim zweiten Kapitel aufzugeben.)  
> Außerdem habe ich den Google-Übersetzungsdienst entdeckt. Nicht im Geringsten hilfreich aber unfassbar unterhaltsam. ^^ Habe viele Sätze einfach nur aus Jux eingegeben. Hat auch meinem, wegen den hospital corners angeknackstem, Selbstbewusstsein geholfen. Absolute Empfehlung als Spielerei, nicht als Werkzeug ;)

**Krankenhausecken**

Er schläft. Sein Atem hat die rhythmische Qualität der Bewusstlosigkeit; flach, regelmäßig, ruhig. Leichtes Pfeifen wenn Luft durch seine Nase hinein gesogen wird, Schnauben, wenn sie wieder hinaus gleitet. Er liegt auf der Seite, sein Kopf zeigt weg von der Tür, seine Knie sind angewinkelt, ein Arm ist unterm Kissen versteckt. Schlafend. Ein reversibler Zustand, aber ich werde ihn nicht wecken. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Nicht heute Nacht. Eines Tages vielleicht.

(Vielleicht nicht.)

Die Tür ist teilweise offen, wie sie es häufig ist. Reichlich Platz für mich, um hier zu stehen und zu beobachten. Kann stundenlang stillstehen ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen. Ich weiß, dass ich es kann, ich habe es schon getan. Mehrfach.

Es gibt keinen Winkel, keinen Zustand mehr, in dem ich versagen würde John Watson zu erkennen. Habe eine sorgfältige Analyse von ihm gemacht. Von der Länge seiner Oberschenkel und der Form jeder einzelnen seiner Zehen, bis hin zur Dynamik seines Ganges. Wenn John gekidnappt würde, egal für wie lange (unfähig seinem normalen Körperpflegeritual zu folgen): ich könnte die genaue Länge seiner Haare, inklusive der Gesichtsbehaarung, vorhersagen. Könnte die Form seiner Fingernägel aus dem Gedächtnis skizzieren. Wenn man mir ein Foto reichen würde, in dem John in einer Menschenmenge versteckt wäre, nur seine rechte Schulter sichtbar: könnte ihn identifizieren (innerhalb von  fünfzehn Sekunden).

(Ein Video; innerhalb von zehn.)

Von hier an der Tür aus, den Rücken mir zu gewendet, seine Schulterlinie fast völlig parallel zum langgestreckten Lichtmuster von der Straßenlampe draußen, das durchs Fenster fällt. Kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Schade. Das Bild in meinem Kopf: nie genau so gut wie die Realität.

Lässt er die Tür absichtlich so angelehnt? (Vielleicht lädt er mich ein, lockt mich, fordert mich heraus.)

Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber ein schöner Gedanke. Zu verschlagen. Etwas, das ich tun würde (nicht John). John spielt solche Art von subtilen Spielen nicht. Schlaf vortäuschen hinter einer halb-geöffneten Tür, um still  beobachtet, verehrt, begehrt zu werden (und mit Abstand). Passive Aggression ist nicht sein _modus operandi_. Nein, die Tür ist offen, weil er wach werden will, wenn etwas Verstörendes irgendwo anders in der Wohnung, mitten in der Nacht, geschieht (keine unberechtigte Mutmaßung). Keine spezielle Botschaft an mich. Irgendwas mit Zigarren, die Zigarren sind. Weiß nicht, wie es genau lautet. Habe es vor Ewigkeiten gelöscht. (John würde sich erinnern.)

Sein Bett: so ordentlich. Obszön. Krankenhausecken in den Laken, in der Wolldecke, die Mrs Hudson ihm vor Monaten gefaltet da gelassen hat. Selbst die Tagesdecke: mit Krankenhausecken fast zu Tode gefaltet. Sitze dort mitten am Tag (im Schneidersitz, oder zusammengerollt, oder flach auf dem Rücken liegend), wenn John nicht da  ist: die Ecken befreien sich häufig. _(the edges often spring free)_ Kann einfach nur dort sitzen, seine Krankenhausecken durchbrechend, denken. Atmen. Ein Zeichen in Zeit und Raum hinterlassen.

Manchmal: liege hier in seinem Bett und starre an die Decke. Beobachte die Lichtmuster vom Fenster, die den Rissen in der Decke zu ihren logischen Enden folgen. Vollkommen gerades, vollkommen glattes Bett. Liege auf der Seite, auf der John nicht schläft, der rechten Seite. (John ist Linkshänder.) Liege dort als ob John auf der anderen Seite des Bettes schläft, den Platz vollkommen belegend, der dort für einen Bettpartner gelassen wurde. (Schlafen alle Linkshänder auf der linken Seite des Bettes? Warum sollten sie?)

John bemerkt die freigewordenen Ecken seiner Bettdecke nie, wenn er nach Hause kommt. Ihre leicht gestörten Linien. Es ist ihm nie gelungen, soweit ich schlussfolgern kann (beträchtlich genau), zu sehen, dass sein Bett ein bisschen auseinander gegangen ist an den Rändern. Dass auf ihm gesessen wurde. Hat nie den Anschein gemacht, dass er den verräterischen Abdruck, den mein Kopf auf seinem Kissen hinterlässt, erkannt hat. (So offensichtlich. Man kann einen Menschen auf einem baumwollenen Kopfkissenbezug riechen. Ich weiß es. Ich habe es getan. Mehrfach.)

Vielleicht bemerkt er es doch. Unterschätze ich ihn? Vielleicht weiß und billigt er es, schätzt meine kleinen Schlachten gegen die Überbleibsel seiner militärischen Gewohnheiten. Obwohl meine ursprüngliche, sehr viel wahrscheinlichere, Schlussfolgerung sicherlich korrekt ist; er ist ein Idiot. Bemerkt einfach die Zeichen dafür nicht, dass jemand anderes, offensichtlich sein Mitbewohner (wer sollte es sonst sein?), sich in der Embryonalstellung  auf seinem unerhört ordentlichen Bett zusammenrollt, nachmittags (als Ersatz dafür sich neben dem Objekt seiner armseligen, pubertären, lachhaften, unerwiderten Begierde zusammen zu rollen.) Besser so. Zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen: wirklich nicht mein Gebiet. (Offensichtlich.)

Nachts macht John eine einzelne Ecke seiner gefalteten und festgesteckten Kreation lose und krabbelt  ins Bett, lässt dabei den Großteil  seines Bettzeugs unberührt. So dass er, wenn er einschläft, so aussieht als wäre er in eine bettförmige Pastete eingewickelt, die Form seines Körpers unter der Oberfläche absolut offensichtlich für einen beiläufigen Beobachter. Seine Füße, seine Waden. Die Stelle an seinem verlängerten Rücken, wo dieser sich rundet. Seine Schultern, die hochragen um sein Gesicht vor mir zu verbergen. Sein Bett umklammert ihn, hält ihn, beruhigt ihn. (Ich könnte das tun.)

(Könnte ich das? Wirklich? Hätte ich die Geduld dafür? Würde es nicht langweilig werden? Vielleicht. Wahrscheinlich. Vielleicht nicht. Unmöglich zu sagen. Ärgerlich.)

Aber in der Nacht träumt er. Träumen ist das angenehme Wort dafür; es gibt kein Verb für das Erdulden eines Alptraums. Langsam, während in der Nacht die Angst näher kommt (in der Form eines Terroristen? Oder der Bedrohung durch Sprengfallen unter seinen Füßen? Tod und Zerstörung, Schreie? Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe nie gefragt.), fängt er an zu zittern, und dann rollt er sich auf den Rücken,  bereit sich zu verteidigen, an eine Wand gepresst oder einige unschuldige afghanische Kinder beschützend, oder eine andere heroische Tat, in seinen Träumen sicherlich erneut durchlebend, und während er sich bewegt, reißt er eine Ecke seines sorgfältig gemachten Bettes heraus. Seine Arme und Beine beginnen sich zu bewegen, zuerst kaum wahrnehmbar, dann mit mehr Nachdruck.  Er kämpft im Schlaf, er müht sich, stöhnt, Worte füllen seinen Mund, kommen aber nicht heraus. Die Ecke bei seinem Kopf wird als erstes lose, dann, innerhalb von etwa acht Minuten, die letzte übrig gebliebene Krankenhausecke bei seinen Füßen. Daraus schlussfolgere ich, dass er in seinen Alpträumen zunächst kämpft, mit seinen Fäusten, dann rennt er. Er rennt weil das Kämpfen nichts gebracht hat, oder weil es etwas gebracht hat und jemand unter seinen Händen gestorben ist.

Wenn John davon träumen würde, Menschen mit Hilfe seines Gewehrs zu töten, würde er sein Bett nicht jede Nacht auseinander reißen. Die Handlung beim Abfeuern einer Waffe ist eine so sanfte Bewegung, so elegant, nur drei Muskeln werden benötigt.Der Flexor Digitorum Profundus, der Flexor Digitorum Superficialis und der Palmar Interosseus. Jeder außer mir könnte die subtile Bewegung dieser drei Muskeln an Johns linkem Zeigefinger sogar übersehen, selbst wenn die Bettdecke jede Nacht so eng an seinen Körper gezogen ist. John träumt nicht vom Abfeuern einer Waffe.

Und so wird während der Nacht die sorgfältig konstruierte Ordnung von Johns Bettzeug komplett ausradiert; von perfekter Symmetrie (die Laken, die Decke und die Tagesdecke werden immer völlig ausgewogen aufs Bett gelegt, jede Seite perfekt, mit mathematischer Präzision zur anderen passend) zu unterschiedlich stark ausgeprägtem Chaos am Morgen. Manchmal zerrt er alle Laken von seinem Bett, sodass das glänzende Material seiner Matratze sichtbar wird. Einmal wachte er in seine Laken gewickelt im Schrank auf – die Matratze vom Bettgestell herunter geschoben, die Kissen zusammengesunken an der Wand lehnend. Das war ziemlich am Anfang, nicht lange nach Moriarty und dem Pool. Er war erschreckt, verstört, an Dinge erinnert worden, an die er sich nicht erinnern wollte, in einen eigenartigen und wahrscheinlich furchterregenden Ort gedrängt worden. Alles was von ihm sichtbar war, war ein Stück vom Laken, das unter der Schranktür heraus lugte. Er musste seine Arme eng um seine Beine geschlungen, und so, schlafend, angespannt verharrt haben, in Alarmbereitschaft auf das Geräusch alptraumhafter Schritte auf dem Boden oder das Hineinstechen eines rostigen Bajonetts in die Wand wartend. Ich hab ihn dort gelassen. Was hätte ich auch tun können? Sein Hinken war ausgeprägt am nächsten Morgen, seine Laken rochen vage nach Schuhcreme und Mottenkugeln.

Jeden Morgen besieht er sich den Beleg seiner nächtlichen Schlachten und bügelt alles wieder aus; macht das Bett neu, sorgt für Ordnung, glättet die Kissen. Es passt nicht zu einander, diese militärischen Gepflogenheiten zur Weichheit des Bettzeugs, dem Flechtteppich auf dem Boden, den Gingham-Vorhängen, die Mrs Hudson (so liebevoll) vor die Fenster gespannt hat. Krankenhausecken auf einem (weichem, tiefem, Doppel-) Bett. Unpassend.

Man würde vermuten, dass dieses Ritual der Krankenhausecken von Johns Zeit beim Militär herrührt, und natürlich läge man damit richtig. Aber das ist nicht alles: es ist ein Ritual bei dem John das Chaos seiner Nachtschrecken beseitigt. Ausradieren der Gewalt, die er im Schlaf begeht. Sich wehren.  Das Schaffen einer neuen Realität. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er die Realität mag, die er erschafft. Tatsächlich bin ich mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass er sie nicht mag, nicht gänzlich. Und so bringe ich sie für ihn durcheinander.  Demonstriert man so nicht Zuneigung? Ihm das geben, was er will, was er sich heimlich wünscht? Unordnung, aber nicht seine eigene?

Eine leichte Veränderung; bewusst. Sein Atmen hat den Rhythmus geändert. John ist wach. Warum? Hab nichts gesagt, mich nicht bewegt, kein Geräusch gemacht. Er liegt von mir weggedreht, sicher kann er nicht –

„Sherlock“. Seine Stimme ist rau vom Schlaf. (Nicht mal eine Frage.)

(Woher weiß er es?)

Erster Instinkt: stocksteif stehen bleiben, wie ein Reh, das von Scheinwerfern erfasst wurde.  Wenn ich etwas sage, wird er sich dann umdrehen und mich ansehen? (Woher weiß er es?) Zweiter Instinkt, mit dem Ersten wetteifernd (deutlich eher aus meinem Hirnstamm, statt aus meinem Gehirn stammend) ist, zu rennen. Die Treppe herunter poltern, mich in mein Zimmer ducken, die Tür hinter mir zuschlagen, mich unter der Bettdecke verstecken. Schlaf vorgeben. Alles abstreiten.

Seine Schultern bewegen sich, er rollt sich auf den Rücken. Nimmt die untere linke Krankenhausecke mit sich, scheint davon jedoch unbeeindruckt zu sein. Kann jetzt sein Gesicht sehen (im Schatten gefangen, seine Augen durch die Dunkelheit ausgehöhlt). Seufzt, bewegt seine Hände. Rubbelt mit seinen Fingern über sein Gesicht, dann durch seine Haare.

„Bist du okay? Was ist los?“ Er richtet sich auf. „Sherlock?“

Muss irgendwas sagen. „Ich hab mich gefragt, ob du wach bist.“

„Hast du Schmerzen?“

Denke einen Augenblick über die Frage nach: die ehrliche Antwort ist _ja_. Rippen brennen immer noch vor Schmerz, Gesicht schmerzt an mehreren Stellen, Kopfschmerzen. Einfach zu ignorieren. „Nein.“

„Lügner“. Setzt seine Füße auf den Boden, in seine Slipper; macht das Licht an. Zu hell, meine Augen sind daran gewöhnt, ihn im Dunkeln zu beobachten. Das Licht ist schmerzhaft. Kneife die Augen zusammen. „Komm rein, setz dich hin“. Tappst hinüber zu seiner Kommode; öffnet eine Schublade.

Komme in sein Zimmer, setze mich auf sein Bett. Versuche im Schneidersitz zu sitzen, aber mein rechtes Bein protestiert. (Fluche leise.)

Er kommt zu mir in seinem T-Shirt und seinen Boxershorts. (Eine kleine Lücke zwischen dem unteren Rand seines T-Shirts und dem Gummibund seiner Shorts: sie hängen ein bisschen tief an seinen Hüften. Sehe die Bauchmuskeln seines Beckens. Könnte sein, dass ich starre; er scheint es nicht zu bemerken.)Überreicht  mir drei Pillen, deutet auf das Wasserglas, das auf seinem Nachttisch steht.

„Ich nehme an, dass du wegen denen hier bist.“ Durch fehlerhafte Annahmen gerettet. „Meine letzten drei, also mach dir keine Hoffnungen.“

Betrachte sie. Rund und weiß: narkotische, opiathaltige Alkaloide. Möglicherweise Morphin. Möglicherweise von seiner Reha _(A/N: recovery, keine Ahnung was man bei PTBS korrekterweise sagt, Erholungsphase klang mir zu harmlos)_ übrig geblieben. Hätte seine Schubladen genauer durchsuchen sollen.

Lege sie auf meine Zunge und schmecke ihre Bitternis, als sie beginnen sich aufzulösen. Er nimmt das Wasserglas und reicht es mir. Nehme es. Für einen Moment sind seine Finger mit meinen verwoben.

Das Wasser ist lauwarm. Die Pillen gleiten meinen Hals hinunter. Er nimmt das Glas wieder und stellt es zurück auf den Nachttisch. Es steht auf einem Untersetzer auf dem „Beautiful Torquay!“ steht und der eine verblasste Strandszene zeigt. Er nimmt mein Handgelenk in seine Hände. (Zucke zusammen. Noch ein bisschen empfindlich.)

„Das ist geprellt.“ Er klingt überrascht, sein Zeigefinger drückt sanft gegen die Schwellung.

„Kaum.“ Weise es ab. Sollte mein Handgelenk seinen Händen entreißen, will aber nicht. Seine sanften Finger, sein Abzugsfinger auf meiner Haut.

„Muss aber weh getan haben, das Geige spielen heut Abend.“ Nachdenklich. Aufmerksam. (Wahr.) „Warum tust du das?“

„Hilft mir beim Denken.“ Er lässt seine Finger über meine Wange schweben, sieht sich meine blauen Flecken an.

„Du wärst heute nicht rausgegangen, wenn du auch nur ein bisschen vernünftig wärst.“ Seine Handinnenfläche streift meinen Kiefer. „Aber du bist ein wenig verrückt, nicht wahr?“ Er sagt es auf gutmütige (liebevolle) Art.

„Lestrade hätte noch eine Leiche am Hals gehabt, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte.“ Eigene Stimme hört sich für mich seltsam an. Tiefer, intimer, ein bisschen defensiv. (Unbeabsichtigt.) Hat ein wenig ihrer üblichen Schärfe eingebüßt. Schläfert der Schmerz meine Zunge ein? Oder vielleicht nur der Effekt, auf Johns Bett zu sitzen. Mitten in der Nacht. Auf seine Beckenmuskeln starrend.

„Schon klar.“ Die Wärme seiner Hand an meiner Wange. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass das wahrscheinlich wahr ist.“ Er schaut angestrengt in mein Gesicht, streicht dann mit seinen Fingern sanft über den Verband auf meiner Nase. Schließe meine Augen. Er schiebt meinen Bademantel zur Seite und zieht mein T-Shirt hoch. Kann sein Knie, das direkt über meinem Oberschenkel schwebt, spüren. Seine Hände. Eine auf meiner Hüfte, wie um mich zu stabilisieren, die andere untersucht die angeknackste Rippe. Unterdrücke ein Stöhnen. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du vorhast, die ganze Nacht durch die Wohnung zu tanzen, dann hätte ich deinen Verband nicht entfernt.“

Schnaube als  Antwort. Habe bestimmt nicht getanzt. Habe seit diesem desaströsen Tanzkurs nicht mehr  getanzt (1982). Stupide, langweilige, ermüdende,  erniedrigende Erfahrung.

„Vielleicht mache ich eine leichten Verband/Bandage _(A/N: soft binding, weiß nicht genug übers Verbinden, um zu wissen was bei einer angeknacksten Rippe das Richtige ist)_ drum.“ Finger streichen über meine empfindliche Rippe. „Geht das in Ordnung?“

Zucke mit den Schultern.

„Ich geh nach alten Bettlaken suchen.“ Steht auf. Fühle wie das Bett sich durch seine Abwesenheit neu ausrichtet. „Bleib hier.“

Ich bleibe. Leerer Magen; lauwarmes Wasser. Sich auflösende Tabletten. Bin müde. Bin groggy. Bin benommen.

Unter der Bettdecke zusammengerollt. Rechte Seite des Bettes. Johns Bett. Fühlt sich so vertraut an. Angenehm. Perfekt. Johns Krankenhausecken, alle vier zerstört. Sein Bett: mein Chaos. Er sollte begeistert sein. Ich habe ihm das Geschenk völliger Unordnung gemacht.

„Hoch mit dir.“ John. Seine Stimme scheint von weit her zu kommen. Er zieht die Decke zurück und hilft mir hoch. Spüre wie meine Füße auf den Boden gleiten.

Könnte sein, dass ich schwebe, möglicher Weise in einer warmen Flüssigkeit.

Spüre den Stoff meines Bademantels an mir heruntergleiten, mein T-Shirt zunächst zu meinen Schultern und dann über meinen Kopf gleiten. Luft: kühl an meiner nackten Brust (fühlt sich gut an).

„Sherlock, bist du okay?“ John. Mein Kinn haltend. Öffne meine Augen (schwer). John. Von hinten und seiner Linken beleuchtet. Licht von einer Lampe auf seinem Nachttisch. (Gelboranger Schein.) Kann ihn auch in dieser Situation erkennen, kann die perfekte Symmetrie seiner Augen sehen, die feste Linie seines Mundes, der linke Mundwinkel leicht nach oben gebogen. Seine Augen sind blau, mit braunen Sprenkeln (wenn man genau hinsieht). Komplexe Iris: eine Masse von Muster und Unordnung. Keine scharfen Kanten. Keine Krankenhausecken.  „Sherlock, alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja, prächtig.“ Versuche es zu sagen. Nicht sicher ob die Silben in der richtigen Reihenfolge herauskommen.

„Vielleicht hätte ich dir nicht unbedingt drei dieser Tabletten geben müssen.“ Johns Stimme. Seine Hände auf meinen Schultern. John. „Hände hinter deinen Kopf, okay?“ Bewegt meine Arme (aus weichem Gummi bestehend), platziert meine Hände in meinem Nacken. „Halt einen Moment still. Atme aus.“

Zwinge die Luft aus meinen Lungen. Warte. Er wickelt einen Streifen Flanell um meinen Brustkorb, einmal, zweimal. Nehme einen tiefen Atemzug und spüre; Einengung durch Stoff. Atme wieder aus; er wickelt einen zweiten Streifen unter den ersten. Fühlt sich an, wie gehalten zu werden, (so wie Johns Bett ihn hält). Ordnung ums Chaos. Eine Offenbarung: er ist meine Ordnung, ich bin sein Chaos. Yin und Yang. Er braucht mich (ich brauche ihn). Ein perfektes Gegenstück, ein perfektes Paar. Offensichtlich.

„Atme.“ Er platziert seine Hände auf meiner Brust. „Es ist nicht zu eng, oder?“

Habe nicht wirklich eine Meinung. Fühlt sich okay an (besser als okay). Mache ein Geräusch, das in beiden Sinnen interpretiert werden kann.

„John“. Das ist wichtig.

„Ja?“

„Ich bin dein Chaos.“ Ich deute in Richtung des Bettes. Keine Krankenhausecken mehr. Keine furchtbare, friedliche, völlige Ordnung, die John leer und  mit Schmerz und Reue allein lässt. Keine Beweise seiner Alpträume. Nur Beweise von mir. „Das habe ich für dich getan. Wie Tschaikowski.“

Mache die Verbindung: es ist so offensichtlich. Eine zweite Offenbarung. Diese Dinge, die ich tue, ich tue sie, weil sie ihn beruhigen, weil sie ihn besser mit der Welt außerhalb Afghanistans vernetzen, mit mir. Um ihn zu beruhigen, wie sein streng gemachtes Bett ihn nachts beruhigt, wenn ich es nicht kann. (Könnte ich es nicht? Ich glaube, ich könnte. (Ist einen Versuch wert.) Er tut dasselbe für mich, seine Ordnung beruhigt mich. Symmetrie, wie seine Augen. „Ja?“

Schaut mich an (leicht amüsiert; ein bisschen verwirrt). Wie kann er verwirrt sein? So klar, so offensichtlich.

„Okay.“ Er sagt es langsam. „Naja, danke.“ Er lacht. „Ich schätze das. Glaube ich.“

Ja. Ich spüre eine Welle purer Freude.

„Ich habe gehofft, dass du das tust.“ Lächle. Lehne mich nach vorne. Stirn berührt seine. Schließe meine Augen, spüre wie meine Lippen seine berühren.

Küsse ihn.

Er ist warm (schmeckt nach Zahnpasta).

Lege meine Hand in sein Haar. Küsse ihn nochmal. Perfekt.

Er seufzt an meiner Wange. (Warm.)

Manövriert mich zurück in sein Bett, deckt mich zu. Glättet mein Haar mit seiner Hand, bringt mich in Ordnung. (Beruhigt.)

„Schlaf jetzt.“ Spüre die Matratze neben mir nachgeben. John ist auf der linken Seite, ich auf der rechten. Habe mir das so oft vorgestellt; fühlt sich absolut perfekt an. Wunderbar. Er ist warm, fühlt sich an, als könnte er der Quell aller Wärme sein. Eine Sonne, die sich um einen kleinen Planeten wie mich dreht.

(Außer, dass es andersrum ist, nicht wahr, der Planet dreht sich um die Sonne? Macht das irgendeinen Sinn? Wen interessiert’s, wen interessiert’s.)

Verändere meine Position und lege meine Stirn in seinen Nacken, eine Hand auf seiner Hüfte.

„Sonnensystem.“ Worte in seine Schultern. „Sterne sind warm, Planeten sind kalt. Sie rotieren.“

„Schlaf, Sherlock.“ John tätschelt meine Hand. Schlafe.

*

Morgen. Sonne von der falschen Seite. Bett ist weich, Bettzeug ist warm, fühlt sich merkwürdig an. Schmerz. In meinem Kopf, meiner Nase, meinen Rippen, Gott. Rippen. Etwas hält meinen Oberkörper unten. Rechtes Bein. Handgelenk. Verklebte Augen wollen sich nicht öffnen. Schlurfendes Geräusch von woanders her.

In Johns Bett. Augen schnellen auf.  Sehe plötzlich alles vor mir: stehe an seiner Tür, beobachte ihn in der Dunkelheit. Er wacht auf, sieht mich, gibt mir Morphin.

Oh Gott. Hab ihn geküsst. Zweimal. Oh Gott.

Neben mir ist das Bett nicht komplett gemacht, nicht mit Krankenhausecken halb totgefaltet, aber geordnet, geglättet. Kissen wurde herunter genommen und ordentlich wieder hingelegt, keinerlei Hinweis eines Abdrucks auf ihm. Es sieht aus, als hätte ich die Nacht allein hier verbracht (wenn ich doch weiß, dass dem nicht so war).

Schritte auf der Treppe. Johns Schritte; würde das Geräusch von Johns Schritten überall, in jeder Situation wieder erkennen. Inklusive dieser. Inklusive dem äußeren Rand einer Panikattacke, mein Leben, das vor meinem inneren Auge vorbeizieht. (Wer sollte es sonst sein?)

Arme und Beine fühlen sich erst heiß, dann kalt an. Die Schritte erreichen die obere Kante der Treppe und unsere Rollen sind vertauscht; er steht an der (angelehnten) Tür, auf mich in seinem Bett schauend, den Schaden der Nacht begutachtend.  Keine Krankenhausecken, nur Chaos. Nur sein Chaos: ich. Fühle wie meine Wangen brennen.

(Der Schaden der Nacht: wie ernst?)

„Oh.“ Seine Stimme. Seine alltägliche, gewöhnliche Stimme. Seine _Alles in Ordnung_ Stimme. „Du bist wach. Gut.“ Zwei Tassen in seinen Händen. „Ich wollte grade versuchen, dich zu wecken.“

„Ich…“ Ich hab kein Vokabular für das hier. Wie ist es einzuschätzen?

 Johns Gesicht: frei von jeder der offensichtlichen Emotionen. Keine Angst, kein Ärger, kein Leid. Wirkt ruhig, klar, entspannt. Wie immer, genau wie er jeden Tag aussieht, wenn er nach Hause kommt und die Störung der Ordnung auf seinem Bett nicht bemerkt. (Ist dies nur eine weitere Störung auf seinem Bett?)

 „Schmerzen?“ Nichts auf seinem Gesicht außer seiner beruflichen Sorge.

 Seufze. „Ja.“ Zu hin- und hergerissen und unsicher, um diesmal zu lügen. (Natürlich habe ich Schmerzen.)

 „Ich hab kein Morphin mehr.“ Entschuldigend. Leicht ironisch. Kurz davor es zu erwähnen. Was sage ich nur?

 Ich wähle mein Vokabular („Offensichtlich!“). Rutscht mir aus dem Mund mit harscher Stimme, rauer als vorgesehen, intimer als vorgesehen. Finde keinen Gefallen an Verlegenheit. Er lächelt leicht (schwierig zu analysierender Ausdruck).

 „Vermutlich besser so. Ich hab aber ein wenig Ibuprofen mit Kodein.“ Stellt die Tassen auf den Nachttisch, holt eine Dose aus seiner Tasche. „Hab sie heute Morgen geholt.“

 „Wie spät ist es?“

 „Zwei Uhr. Du warst eine Weile weggetreten. Das tut mir Leid, ich hab mich offensichtlich falsch an die Stärke dieser Pillen erinnert. Ich hätte dir keine drei davon geben sollen.“ Schüttelt zwei beige Pillen aus der Dose und legt sie in meine Hand; reicht mir eine Tasse Tee. „Die hier sollten aber in Ordnung sein.“

 „Nicht so gut, meinst du wohl.“

 Er lächelt. „Sollte reichen.“

 Und einfach so. Alles ist vergeben. Erleichterung (aber etwas anderes begleitet sie). Enttäuschung. Ich nehme an, ich wollte nicht wirklich, dass mir vergeben ist. Kann nicht gefaltet und zugedeckt werden wie jedes andere Stück nächtlichen Chaos'. Aber heute, so scheint es, werde ich es. Geglättet. Kein bleibender Schaden.

 Trinke meinen Tee, nehme meine Tabletten. John geht wieder nach unten, um mir etwas zum Frühstuck zu machen. Trete die Decken auf der rechten Bettseite schief, obwohl es wehtut. Ein bisschen mehr Chaos.

 Beweise.

 


	3. Penrose Mann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry Leute, das hat eindeutig ewig gedauert. Hatte mit mehreren Sprachtests und Unibewerbungen zu tun und hab mich irgendwie an zwei oder drei einzelnen Sätzen festgebissen ohne weiter zu kommen. Hab dann die Podfic-Version gehört (sehr zu empfehlen, auch wegen des Vorwortes von ivyblossom), einen Kurztrip gemacht und mich darüber ausreichend entspannt um dieses Kapitel doch noch zu meiner halbwegs überwiegenden Zufriedenheit zu Ende zu übersetzen. Momentan fluppt das nächste Kapitel noch, aber das hat dieses zu Beginn auch getan...

Penrose Mann

Mord (offensichtlich).

Anderson besteht darauf es einen Betriebsunfall zu nennen. Unfall? Mit solchen Druckspuren auf den Handgelenken? (Schnur: Plastikfäden. Vierzehnmal um die Handgelenke gewickelt. Nach dem Tod mit einer Nagelzange durch geknipst, unfachmännisch entsorgt. Werde sie vermutlich in einem Abfalleimer in der Nähe finden.) Mit den Überbleibseln eines Stiefelabdrucks (industriell, Stahlkappen, Staub und Rückstände von einer großen Billigmöbel-Lagerhalle, überwiegend mit Sperrholz gefüllt) auf dem Hosenboden, und dort auf dem linken Oberschenkel? Hat er den Fingerabdruck auf dem Bohrer nicht bemerkt, der mit völliger Sicherheit weder vom Mordopfer noch von irgendeinem, der auf dieser Produktionsfläche beschäftigten, Arbeiter stammt? Ungeheuerlich! Haarsträubend! Und das ist, was bei Scotland Yard als forensische Expertise durchgeht? Er hätte die Grundschule niemals verlassen dürfen. Ich habe seine forensischen Berichte gesehen. Hat immer noch nicht gelernt wo ein Apostroph einzufügen ist und wo nicht. Unsinn! Er hat den Nerv mich vor Lestrade zu verunglimpfen und zu versuchen mich von Tatorten fern zu halten, aber glaubt, das hier wäre ein Betriebsunfall? (Zweifelsohne, Idioten können von so ziemlich jedem hereingelegt werden.)

Kann ihn nicht mal ansehen. „Da Sie offensichtlich sowohl taub als auch blind sind, stellen Sie sich doch auch dumm.“ Er beginnt zu protestieren, aber ich blende ihn aus. Winke mit einer Hand in seine Richtung, weise ihn ab. Lestrade wird sich darum kümmern. Knie mich hin: die Rippe zwickt mit einer angemessenen, aber nicht komplett lähmenden Menge an Schmerz. Das ist gut. Lähmender Schmerz ist sogar noch ablenkender als Andersons mühselig schwerfällige Denkprozesse. (Johns gewissenhafte Fürsorge, die nicht länger regelmäßig von Nöten ist, vermisse ich allerdings. Verlockung: verletzt zu werden, um wieder so zärtlich umsorgt zu werden. Erbärmlich. Lächerlich. Aber seine Hände. Diese berauschenden Momente der Nähe. Fremdartig und unbehaglich und fabelhaft - alles gleichzeitig. Unmöglich sich jemals daran zu gewöhnen.) Lasse das Handy aus der Tasche des Opfers gleiten; lese die letzten drei SMS. Lestrade weist Anderson an sich fern zu halten. Er ist nutzlos. Er ist mehr als nutzlos; er kommt mir in die Quere.

Die Leiche ist umgeben von gelockten Holzspänen, die immer noch leicht von den Maschinen über uns herunterfallen, wie Schneeflocken. Die Drehbänke dort mussten schnell gestoppt werden und die Abfälle ihrer Arbeit hatten den Boden mit Holzstückchen bedeckt. Es riecht wie ein Zedernwald, aufgestemmt und leicht verbrannt.

Interessant wie der Bohrer sich korkenziehermäßig durch das Gehirn gewunden hat; hat ein interessantes Knochenmuster zurück gelassen. In alle Richtungen gebrochen, in scheinbar willkürlicher Weise, in wellenförmigen Linien frakturiert. Gebrochen wie Glas, wie Eis. So viele Variable innerhalb eines lebendigen Schädels. Kraft und das langsame, beständige, gegen den Uhrzeigersinn Drehen eines konstant gewundenen Stück Metalls erzeugt eine einmalige Signatur auf unstetem menschlichem Knochen. Nahezu unendliche Möglichkeiten auf jedem Millimeter. Und die Auswirkung auf das Gehirn ist spektakulär; in einzelnen Zöpfen auseinanderfließend, aus dem gebrochenem Schädel drapiert wie Seide. Wunderschön. Könnte dieses Gehirn in einen Strauß zusammenfassen und in eine Vase stellen um es zu bewundern. Zumindest bis es anfinge zu riechen. (Mehr Experimentieren erforderlich: könnte mir einen weiteren Kopf aus Barts besorgen, mit Sicherheit. Bohreinsätze in einer Kiste unter der Treppe. Korkenzieher? In der Schublade. Johns? Meiner? Kann mich nicht erinnern. Ist das von Belang? Könnte es schaffen stattdessen einen industriellen Bohreinsatz zu stehlen; vorzuziehend. Den Kopf in einen Schraubstock platzieren für die Stabilität? Oder ihn nur zwischen der Mikrowelle und dem Toaster einklemmen? Das würde klappen.)

(John. Er könnte einen weiteren Kopf auf der Küchenarbeitsfläche nicht zu schätzen wissen.)

Schaue kurz zu ihm hinüber; er sieht bleich und geschockt, erschüttert aus. Schaue zurück zur Leiche, lege meinen Kopf schief, stelle mir vor es durch Johns Augen, Johns menschliche, sanfte, fürsorgliche Augen zu sehen; ein unangenehmer Tod, sicherlich. Unangenehm. Schmerzhaft. Beängstigend. Ist das wie John es wahrnimmt? Er hat genug menschliches Innenleben gesehen, er ist nicht zimperlich. Ist es Empathie? Stellt er sich vor wie es sich angefühlt hätte, er selbst an Stelle dieses Mannes, ein breiter Korkenzieher, der sich langsam auf ihn zu bewegt, die Minuten zwischen dem Moment, wo er spürt wie er seine Schädeldecke durchbricht und dem Moment wo sein Gehirn aus den Rissen in seinem Schädel herausplatzt?

(Warte. Nein. Stopp. Tiefer Atemzug.)

Mag es nicht besonders mir John als Mordopfer vorzustellen. Sorgt dafür, dass ein bisschen Panik meine Kehle hochsteigt. Dafür mache ich Moriarty verantwortlich: das Herz aus mir brennen, in der Tat. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich es vielleicht gar nicht bemerkt, zumindest nicht so früh. Mitgefühl ist kein Sieg, nicht im Mindesten; meine Gefühle bringen John Watson in mehr Gefahr als alles andere. Mehr als die illegale Pistole, mehr als fliegende Gewehrkugeln und Verfolgungsjagden über Häuserdächer, mehr als Auftragskiller. (Wenn ich es wäre, gefangen in einer solchen Situation, das baldige Opfer, Hände hinterm Rücken gefesselt mit IKEA-Marken-Schnur: ein seltsam faszinierender Gedankengang. Kann sieben verschiedene Methoden des Entkommens erdenken, bevor der Bohraufsatz sich auch nur einen Millimeter bewegt.) Aber nein. Werde es mir nicht mit John vorstellen. Nicht sein Gehirn, nicht sein Schädel. Diese verfluchte Mitgefühlssache.

Beobachte ihn: er reibt seine Stirn, sein Mund zerknittert und klein. Widerwille? Unbehagen? Mitgefühl. (Am wahrscheinlichsten.) Er schüttelt seinen Kopf, schaukelt auf seinen Fersen. Sein Herz (so gezielt) weit geöffnet. Sorgt für einen Knoten in meiner Magengrube. Seine Fähigkeit für Mitgefühl reicht überallhin, erreicht jeden. Gieriger Kopffüßer der Fürsorge.

(Findet er an mir Dinge um mit mir mitzufühlen? Was für Sachen? Sally, die mich „Freak“ nennt? Mein Mangel an Freunden und mein Überfluss an Feinden? Was?)

Johns Augen auf den Zöpfen aus verdrehtem Gehirn, die in Kaskaden aus diesem wunderschön gebrochenem Schädel quellen. (Nur ein weiterer Kopf im Kühlschrank. Molly wird ihn besorgen. John wird damit klarkommen.)

„John?“

Er schaut hoch, schaut mich an. „Äh“, beginnt er, seine Arme hinter seinen Rücken faltend. „Todesursache ist ziemlich offensichtlich, bezweifle dass du mich brauchst um dir zu sagen, dass ihm durch den Kopf gebohrt wurde.“

Lächle. Es stört mich nicht, wenn John das Offensichtliche sagt. Es sollte, eigentlich, aber es tut es nicht. Ich könnte damit argumentieren, dass er es mit einer Art der kritischen Selbstwahrnehmung tut, wie ein bisschen schwarzer Humor; ich liebe schwarzen Humor an einem Tatort so sehr. (Er ist so selten und es gibt so wenige die in der Verfassung sind ihn zu schätzen.) Aber das ist es nicht.

Irgendetwas an seiner Anwesenheit legt in diesen Augenblicken einen versteckten Teil meiner selbst frei, ich kann nicht genau sagen was es ist. Gut ich kann raten: sein paradoxes Wesen. Die Art wie er kohärent aus kompletten Gegensätzen besteht. Seine Stimme (stark, gütig aber auch rücksichtslos, die Stimme eines Mannes, der getötet hat (mehr als einmal) aus den absolut richtigen Gründen, eine Stimme, die durch eine komplexe Moral, für die ich um sie zu enträtseln und zu verstehen niemals das nötige Geschick und Wissen haben werde ,gefärbt ist) gegen seinen Hintergrund (eine Leiche, ein Mord, Spuren, eine Aufgabe, die zu lösen ist) seine ruhigen Hände. Seine kurzen Fingernägel (immer sauber). Seine stumpfe Gewalt der Geduld. Die Breite seiner Schultern verglichen mit seiner schlanken Taille (ich muss die Muskeln in seinem Becken nicht wieder erwähnen, oder? Lasst uns die vulgären, lüsternen Gedanken für einen Moment außen vor lassen, wir sind grade in der Öffentlichkeit, es ist zu viel.)

Die Worte die er benutzt um mich zu beschreiben, das Prickeln, das ich am Ansatz meiner Wirbelsäule spüre, wenn er mich mit nackter Bewunderung ansieht. Er sorgt dafür, dass ich Emotionen blute. Sie quellen aus mir heraus, chaotisch, unbequem, etwas das gereinigt, beseitigt, geheilt werden muss. Behandelt. Ich sollte es hassen, aber ich tue es nicht. Er sagt das Offensichtliche in dieser Stimmlage, die er auch benutzt um mir zu sagen, dass ich erstaunlich, dass ich außergewöhnlich bin, dieselbe die nachts zur Melodie seiner Alpträume schreit und mich morgens fragt, ob ich eine Tasse Tee möchte. Seine Stimme: der Sitz aller seiner Dimensionen, all seiner scharfen Kanten und seiner Güte. Der Teil von ihm der jetzt, in diesem Moment, vor Lestrade und Anderson und den namenlosen Gesichtern der Londoner Polizei herüberreicht und mich liebkost, von seiner Kehle zu meinem Trommelfell. Eine intime Berührung. (Aber das ist es nicht, ist es wirklich nicht.)

„Da sind Druckspuren auf seinen Handgelenken“, sagt John, sein Blick schweift hinüber zu Anderson, der nun mehrere Meter entfernt steht, seine dummen Arme vor seiner dummen Brust verschränkt. (Was sieht Sally nur in ihm?) John bemerkt, was Anderson nicht bemerkt. Natürlich tut er das. Lächle sogar noch mehr. John spricht weiter, dabei deutend „Er wurde gefesselt, hat sich gewehrt.“

Ich nicke ihm zu. Seine Augen auf mir. (Ich erinnere mich an seine Lippen auf meinen; zweimal. Gerade so, aber ich erinnere mich.) Ich kann den Auftrieb sehen, den meine Anerkennung ihm verleiht; er ist subtil, aber präsent. Seine Haltung ist ein klein wenig aufrechter/ sein Rücken ein klein wenig gerader, als wenn er auf dem Exerzierplatz wäre und sein übergeordneter Offizier seine Augen auf ihn gerichtet hätte. Bereit zu beeindrucken. (Was denkt er? Warum kann ich es nicht sagen, warum kann ich es nicht von seinem offenen Gesicht ablesen?) „Wahrscheinlicher Zeitpunkt des Todes?“ Meine Stimme hat eine sanftere Note angenommen, es ist eine Art der Intimität da. Die Anderen scheinen es nicht zu bemerken, aber ich denke John schon/tut es. Eine Veränderung. Geringfügig. Unabsichtlich. Enthüllend.

Er hockt sich hin, schaut sich die Leiche nochmal genau an. Er berührt eine Hand, lässt einen Latex-umhüllten Finger über Fleisch gleiten. „Nicht mehr als eine Stunde, würd ich sagen.“ Er schaut zu mir hoch, seiner Antwort sicher, Augen klar. Er steht auf und nimmt seine neue, etwas vage, zivile Interpretation des bequemen Stehens ein. Ich lächle ihm zu, ein ehrliches Lächeln, kein kalkuliertes, fast versehentlich. Er lächelt zurück. So ist es jetzt zwischen uns. Ehrlicher? Liebevoller? Ich weiß es nicht. Sowas in der Art. (Ich habe ihn geküsst und er hat mich gelassen. Zweimal. Ich hab mich an ihn geschmiegt, meine Finger auf dem Gummiband seiner Shorts, sein Hüftknochen hart unter meinen Händen, und er hat mich auch das tun lassen.) Beobachte sein Gesicht: Augen so unkompliziert, kein innerer Kampf, keine Verlegenheit. Ist das trotzige, absichtliche Ignoranz dessen, was er über mich wissen muss (oder glaubt zu wissen), oder ist es beiläufige Akzeptanz? Ein Tausch für ein Leben, das ihn sich menschlich fühlen lässt? Schwer zu sagen. Er lächelt mich an. Zuneigung. Was geht da in seinem Kopf vor? Ihn aufzubohren würde mir die Antwort nicht geben, oder?

(Oh, sehr lustig.)

Es ist jetzt etwas über eine knappe Woche her. Eine Woche und es hat sich beinahe nichts verändert. Außer ein bisschen extra Wärme von ihm und, vermutlich, auch von mir. Als ob wir eine Art von stillschweigender Übereinkunft hätten. Aber das haben wir nicht. Ich verstehe überhaupt nichts. Er ist völlig offen und gleichzeitig völlig verschlossen. Verlockend. Ein Mann , der aus Paradoxen besteht. Unmöglich, aber hier, in Fleisch und Blut. Ein Penrose Mann.

„Und?“ Lestrade sieht ein wenig hilflos aus, seine Augenbrauen sind hochgezogen. Ich kann beinahe das Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf schweben sehen. (Wie sollten sie ohne mich klarkommen?)

Ich erspähe einen Abfalleimer aus meinem Augenwinkel und gehe in dessen Richtung. „Die Stiefelabdrücke auf der Leiche sind von einem Arbeitsschuh, der Art von Arbeitsschuh mit einer Stahlkappe. Diese spezifischen Arbeitsschuhe waren mit den Rückständen von Staub, Kleber, Sperrholzbilligmöbeln, Kartonstückchen übersät. Wer macht Sperrholzmöbel zum Selber zusammenbauen? Ikea, eindeutig.“ Luge in den Abfalleimer. (Natürlich: da ist es. Hab es gewusst. Abgerundete Schnittkanten, die von einem Nagelknipser in es gedrückt wurde. Anflug von Stolz. Das war ein wenig ein Schuss ins Blaue von der Form der auf dem Boden zurückgelassenen Schnurstücken ausgehend.) Hebe den Abfalleimer hoch und bringe ihn mit mir zurück zur Leiche, wo Lestrade zu Anderson hinüberblickt und John mich anstarrt, neugierig, nachdenklich(warum?), geduldig und zuversichtlich aussehend. Wenn ich doch nur seinen Geist öffnen und lesen könnte.

„Diese Schnur“, luge in den Abfalleimer, präsentiere ihn dann Lestrade und Co., „ist die Art von Schnur, die sie bei Ikea benutzen, um Boxen zusammen zu binden, bevor sie sie an ihre Kunden ausliefern. Diese spezielle Schnur wurde benutzt um die Hände und Füße dieses Mannes zu fesseln, und um ihn an diesen Pfosten zu binden, damit der Bohrer seinen Schädel durchbricht. Sie können das Blut darauf sehen; es gehört zum Opfer. Also: Sie suchen nach einem Lagerhausarbeiter, vermutlich von dem Wembley Ikea, der zwischenzeitlich nicht an seinem Posten war, sagen wir“, spähe auf meine Uhr, „gegen ein Uhr nachmittags, aber vor drei zurück.“ Nehme einen Pinsel heraus und staube den Bohrer ab; der Fingerabdruck dort ist plötzlich himmelschreiend offensichtlich. „Das ist sein Fingerabdruck. Sie haben ihn wahrscheinlich in der Kartei. Das ist nicht sein erstes Verbrechen; da er definitiv schrecklich im Spuren verwischen ist, ist es vermutlich nicht das erste Mal, dass Sie ihn erwischt haben.“

„Lassen Sie den Abdruck durch die Datenbank laufen“, sagt Lestrade und Anderson, giftig aussehend, fügt sich. „Und warum sollte er einen Mann ermorden und dann versuchen es wie einen Arbeitsunfall aussehen zu lassen?“ fragt Lestrade.

„Die Betonung liegt auf versuchen.“ Das war für Anderson bestimmt (natürlich). Er rollt die Augen. „Einfach“, ich luge zu John, der diesen faszinierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hat, der ungläubig wäre, wenn er inzwischen nicht genau wüsste, was er zu erwarten hat. Ein Atemzug. Verkünde die Pointe. „Unser Opfer hat seine Mittagspause mit einer Freundin verbracht, einer Freundin mit einem Ehemann oder einem festen Freund, das ist unklar. Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich Ehemann sagen.“ Knie nieder, öffne die rechte Tasche der Hose des Opfers, so dass Lestrade deren Inhalt sehen kann. „Sehen Sie, Kondome, er kommt vorbereitet.“ Feixe. Ziehe das Handy des Opfers aus meiner eigenen Tasche; reiche es Lestrade. „Die letzten drei SMS auf seinem Handy sind suggestiv, sowohl für ein sexuelles Verhältnis mit einer Frau, als auch für die Notwendigkeit der Geheimhaltung. Die Frau, eindeutig, hat einen eifersüchtigen Mann mit einem Hang zur Gewalttätigkeit. Dieser eifersüchtige Ehemann ist unser IKEA-Arbeiter. Er wird in einer Stunde seine Schicht beenden.“

„Erstaunlich!“, sagt John. Es fühlt sich jetzt nicht weniger gut an, ihn es sagen zu hören, als beim ersten Mal. „Außergewöhnlich.“ Er grinst und geht auf mich zu. Lestrade bellt grade Befehle; Anderson ist fertig mit dem Fingerabdruck und schleicht grade hinaus. Der Gerichtsmediziner entfernt grade die Leiche. „Gut gemacht“, sagt John, dann langt er herauf und legt seine Hände auf meine Schultern.

Für einen Augenblick denke ich, dass er mich umarmen wird, oder mich nach vorne ziehen und küssen wird, und obwohl beide Resultate von John höchst willkommen wären, ängstigen sie mich doch gleichzeitig. (Warum? Unsicherheit, Unerfahrenheit? Die unzähligen Regeln die in diesen sozialen Reaktionen verwickelt sind, sind schwindelerregend. Jede Richtung sieht aus wie ein Fehltritt. Was muss ich tun um Johns gute Gefühle zu gewährleisten? So einfach das Falsche zu tun/zu sagen und zu enttäuschen, zu frustrieren, oder (möglicherweise schlimmer) zu amüsieren. Es könnte sein, dass ich ein wenig Besorgnis verspüre. Es könnte sein, dass ich ein wenig Angst habe.) Er sieht, was sich auf meinem Gesicht als Qual darstellen muss und sein Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich. „Du hast…“, fängt er an, dann fegt er über meine Schultern. Holzstückchen, gewirbelte Hobelspäne, Sägemehl. „Du hast im Schlimmsten davon gestanden. Lehn dich ein wenig runter, lass es mich aus deinem Haar entfernen.“

Ich beuge mich nach vorn, was ein glücklicher Umstand ist, da ich spüren kann wie ich ein wenig rot werde. Diese eigenartigen Beziehungstänze, wo nichts sicher ist und es keine eindeutigen Fakten gibt, machen mich wieder zu dem linkischen Teenager von einst. Ich würde mir ja einen Augenblick gönnen um darüber Unmut zu empfinden, aber John lässt seine Finger durch mein Haar fahren und es fühlt sich viel besser an, als es erlaubt sein sollte. Ich schließe meine Augen um den Staub aus ihnen heraus zu halten, um mich auf das Gefühl seiner Finger auf mir zu konzentrieren. Er schüttelt die Hobelspäne aus meinem Pony, sanft, von ganz oben auf meinem Kopf, wuschelt seine Finger durch die Haare am Hinterkopf, lässt sie durch einzelne Locken an den Seiten gleiten. Er streicht mit seinem Zeigefinger über die Rundung meines linken Ohres, dann über mein rechtes Ohr. Streicht mit seinen Händen über meinen Nacken. Dann beginnt er Stücke aus meinen Haaren zu picken, sachte eines nach dem anderen, entwirrt sie aus Strähnen und pustet auf seine Finger um die Holzwirbel zu Boden flattern zu lassen. Ich schlucke das Summen, das aus meiner Kehle entweichen will, mühsam hinunter und dämpfe es in ein Seufzen ab.

„So“, sagt er, meinen Pony wieder glattstreichend. Ich öffne meine Augen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck; absolut angenehm, absolut normal, aber dort ist noch was anderes. Zuneigung, sicherlich; ist es freundschaftliche Zuneigung? Ich kann es nicht sagen. (Erheiterung? Er lacht nicht, aber da ist ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Zärtlichkeit? Es ist ein schmaler Grat.)Stolz auf meine Arbeit, immer noch die Spuren von Ehrfurcht die er bekommt wenn er mir zusieht. Ist dort Verlangen da? (Nach mir?) Nichts Offenkundiges, nichts Unangemessenes. Ich weiß nicht. Was würde ich tun, wenn ich es sähe, erkenne? (rennen/verstecken/zusammen brechen/in Flammen aufgehen/weinen/jubeln/lachen/triumphieren/ihn gegen die Wand pressen und ihn mir zu Willen machen?) Wenn ich doch nur das Innere seines Gehirns genau so einfach untersuchen könnte wie einen von Barts, so einfach wie den, den der Gerichtsmediziner gerade in einen Leichensack steckt. Zu viele unbeantwortete Fragen.

Ich könnte einfach fragen, nehme ich an. Aber das fühlt sich an wie Schummeln.


	4. Das Herz is nicht herzförmig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok erstmal sorry, dass das so ewig gedauert hat. Unibewerbungen, Urlaub und meine heißgeliebte Dauerbaustelle im Haus haben das Ganze ziemlich verzögert... und ich hab tatsächlich mal eine Sherlockfolge auf deutsch gesehen und bin von der Siezerei zwischen John und Sherlock absolut geschmissen worden.... Als WG-Bewohnerin kann ich nur sagen, dass ich noch nie auf die Idee gekommen bin, Mitbewohner zu siezen... vor allem nicht wenn man sich mit Vornamen anspricht! Also bleibt es dabei, dass die beiden sich in dieser Übersetzung duzen. Alles andere fänd ich bei der Handlung auch lächerlich ;) ok zum eigentlichem Thema: Ich habe "plausible deniability", was soweit ich weiß ein juristischer Begriff ist, ziemlich wörtlich mit "glaubhafte Abstreitbarkeit" übersetzt. Bin damit nicht wirklich zufrieden, kenn mich aber im Juristenjargon nicht aus.  
> UPDATE: Betaleserin http://archiveofourown.org/users/weisserFlieder/profile

 

**Das Herz ist nicht herzförmig**

Rayleigh-Streuung hat die kürzeren grünen und blauen Wellenlängen des verbliebenen Sonnenlichtes diffundiert, sodass nur noch rote und orange über der Londoner Skyline zu sehen sind.

Himmel. Bis zum heutigen Tag habe ich Gehirnleistung nur in die Dinge investiert, die vom Himmel herunter kommen und die Umstände von menschlichem kriminellem Verhalten verändern, nicht in den Himmel selbst. Starre jetzt hinauf; ein großer leerer Raum. Anfängliche Beobachtung legt nahe, dass er überwiegend zwecklos ist.  Lediglich Abwesenheit einer Decke oder eines Obergeschosses. Funktional der Ursprungsort der Wetterphänomene. Regen, Schnee, Nebel, Graupel; diese Dinge können Indizien sein, wichtig zu beachten. Ansonsten ist es lediglich die kartesische Koordinate Z (hoch). Wie ermüdend. Der Kosmos ist, weitestgehend, langweilig: es gibt keine Motive im Weltall. Bisher keine Morde, keine Verbrechen. Langweilig. Große Bälle aus flammendem Gas, die sich in ziellosen Kreisen umher bewegen. Winzige Lichtpunkte. Heller, roter Schein, von den Rändern der Welt verdrängt, langsam schwächer werdend. (Schwächer werdendes Licht kann den Anschein eines Tatortes verändern; Dinge können in unterschiedlichen Lichtvarianten verborgen sein. (Immerhin beachtenswert.)) Heller, oranger Lichtpunkt hinter der Skyline; rote Strahlen, die in blaue Schwärze verblassen.

Menschen scheinen diesen Prozess romantisch zu finden, die Sonne, die sich hinter den Horizont bewegt. Warum? (Findet John es romantisch? Wahrscheinlich. Der Gedanke tut weh. Er sitzt nicht herum und himmelt Sonnenuntergänge mit mir an. Würde ich das wollen?)

(Könnte ich diesen Prozess interessant finden, wenn John hier neben mir sitzen würde, die untergehende Sonne anhimmelnd?)

(Vielleicht.)

(Wahrscheinlich.)

Ist es die Farbe? Haben rötliche Töne eine besondere Bedeutung, die eine Emotion oder amouröse Handlung hervorruft? Würde eine rot gestrichene Wand anstarren zu denselben Reaktionen anreizen? Könnte ich die komplette Wohnung rot streichen als Mittel, um John in eine amouröse Richtung zu manövrieren?

Armselig. Es würde ihn nur an jemand anders denken lassen.

Handy vibriert. Hole es heraus, schaue aufs Display. Es ist eine SMS von John. Kann nicht anders als nachzuschauen. Es ist die letzte von fünfzehn solcher SMS‘, jede besorgter als die vorherige.

_Wo bist du?_

Kann den Tonfall nicht aus einer SMS heraushören, aber ich spüre ihn trotzdem. Er ist immer noch wütend auf mich.

Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass die Haare seiner Verabredung Feuer gefangen haben. Sie hat sie in die Kerze auf dem Tisch hängen lassen, ich habe  ihren Kopf nicht darüber gezerrt. Ich habe sie nicht mal gebeten ihren Kopf so von mir weg zu drehen. Ihre Entscheidung. Ich wollte John nur ein oder zwei  einfache Fragen über Leberzersetzung stellen, ich konnte ihn doch schlecht nach seiner Meinung fragen, ohne die fragliche Leber dabei zu haben, oder?

Ein weiteres Brummen. Checke das Display. Zwei Nachrichten. Magen macht einen weiteren Hüpfer.

_Sherlock, bitte antworte mir. Wo bist du?_

_Mrs. Hudson fängt auch an sich Sorgen zu machen, es bin nicht nur ich._

Rot ist auch die Farbe der Warnung; Schilder, das Backbord-Licht auf Schiffen, Ampeln. Rot ist die Farbe von Blut, was auf seine Weise auch eine Art der Warnung ist: stopp, du bist zu weit gegangen, du hast die Haut durchbrochen, einen Körper verletzt. Herzen sehen zunächst rötlich aus, wenn man sie im Inneren eines Körpers sieht, aber einmal von Blut gereinigt sind sie überwiegend gelblich, wie Hühnerhaut. Kinder zeichnen sie und färben sie rot ein, vermutlich weil sie es nicht geschafft haben diesen einfachen Fakt zu erlernen. Vielleicht haben sie nur lebende, schlagende Herzen gesehen, Operationen am offenen Herzen in ihren unermüdlichen Fernsehern (lassen Eltern ihre Kinder bei Operationen am offenen Herzen im Fernsehen zuschauen?) und nicht verstanden, dass das Rot ums Herz nur das Blut ist. Wollen Eltern, dass ihre Kinder sich nur blutgefüllte Herzen vorstellen? Anzunehmen: lebendige Dinge sind (scheinbar) gefälliger für Leute als tote Dinge. (unabhängig von seiner Farbe ist das Herz sicherlich nicht herzförmig, was ein eigenartiges Versagen der englischen _(AN: als Kind hat es mich immer verwirrt, wenn ich ein deutsches Buch gelesen habe und dann was davon stand, dass jemand einen komischen Akzent in seinem Englisch hat oder so, und ich habe immer noch gegrübelt ob ich das hier so stehen lassen soll… aber wir wissen ja alle, dass sie Briten sind ^^)_ Sprache ist, und eine bizarre und fehlerhafte Anatomielektion für Kinder. Ich nehme an, es ist dasselbe, wie beim Weihnachtsmann: eines dieser Dinge, über die Erwachsene ihre Kinder standardmäßig belügen ohne Scham oder Reue zu empfinden.)

_Wenn ich nicht innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten von dir höre, werde ich ein Verbrechen an dir vermuten. Wenn du dein Handy irgendwo liegen gelassen hast, könnte es sein, dass ich dich umbringen muss._

Rot ist die Farbe der Reife, von sexueller Bereitschaft. Wird der rote Himmel deshalb als romantisch erachtet? Erinnert es (potentielle?) Liebhaber an entblößte und angeschwollene Genitalien? Das Licht des Sonnenuntergangs anzustarren ist nicht eines der Dinge, die sehr Religiöse als gefährlich auflisten (so wie Tanzen), also vielleicht nicht.

Noch ein Brummen. Checke. Nicht John, Lestrade.

_Haben Sie sich verirrt? Warum ignorieren Sie John? Muss ich einen Streifenwagen losschicken?_

Hmpf. Zweifelsohne ist John in der Befehlskette aufgestiegen. Na gut. Schicke eine SMS an John, ignoriere Lestrade.

_Ich bin hier. SH_

_Hier? Wo ist hier?_

_Ich bin in 221B, selbstverständlich. SH_

_Bist du nicht. Ich bin in der Wohnung und kann sagen, dass du nicht hier bist. Du bist ziemlich schwierig zu übersehen._

_Sieh nach oben. SH_

Schiele auf meine Uhr; es wird interessant sein zu sehen, wie lange John braucht, um es sich zusammen zu reimen. Ich kann beinahe spüren, wie die Neuronen in seinem Gehirn sich ausstrecken und versuchen neue Verknüpfungen zu erstellen. Oben, oben, oben, was ist oben? Himmel. Was trennt uns vom Himmel? Decken, Obergeschosse. Er weiß bereits, dass ich nicht im dritten Stock bin; er wird nachgesehen haben. Mrs. Hudson hat sogar die anderen Wohnungen gecheckt. Also was ist übrig? Was schützt uns  vor dem Regen, dem Schnee, dem Graupel?

„Sherlock!“ John, von der Straße her schreiend. Lehne mich nach vorn, luge nach unten. Schiele auf die Uhr. Zwei Minuten und vierzig Sekunden. Verspüre einen Anflug von Stolz; die Durchschnittsbevölkerung hätte mindestens zwei Minuten länger gebraucht. Bewege mich ein wenig; Dachziegel graben sich leicht in meine Schenkel. „Jesus Christus, Sherlock, beweg dich nicht!“ Mrs. Hudson stolpert hinaus auf die Straße, ihre Kitten-Heel-Absätze klappern auf dem Asphalt. Sie bricht in Tränen aus.

In Sekundenschnelle wirft John sich durch das kleine Dachbodenfenster und auf das Dach, schwer atmend. „Sherlock“, sagt er. „Tu’s nicht.“

„Was nicht tun?“

Er geht behutsam auf dem geneigten Dach, bewegt sich vorsichtig, aber zielstrebig. Soldaten haben keine Angst vor rutschigen Dachziegeln unter ihren Füßen.

„Ich werde nicht springen.“

„Nein?“ Er packt mich am Kragen. „Komm weg vom Rand, bitte.“ Scheinbar mag er es nicht, dass meine Beine von der Dachrinne baumeln. Seine Hand ist heiß und unnachgiebig in meinem Nacken. Er zieht. Stemme meine Handflächen auf das raue Dach und rutsche rückwärts nach oben, wieder und wieder, die Schräge des Dachs hinauf, bis mein Rücken an den Kamin stößt und John mich mit beiden Händen an den Schultern gepackt hat. Er stemmt sich gegen die Dachschindeln, zu einer Seite geneigt, schwer atmend; seine prekäre Position bringt ihn mehr in Gefahr, als ich es war. Sein Gesicht ist so nah, sein Atem auf meiner Wange. Ich lege eine Hand auf seine Brust, schiebe ihn zurück, zwinge ihn sich zu setzen, stabil und sicher wie ich es bin. Sein Arm gleitet gegen den Kamin in der Wölbung meines Rückens, seine Hand auf meiner Hüfte. In Sicherheit.

„Wirklich“, sage ich. „Da war keine Gefahr, bis du gekommen bist.“

John seufzt. „Was machst du hier oben? Und warum hast du meine SMS‘ ignoriert?“

„Rot“, sage ich. Ich bewege mich, um zu den Resten des Sonnenuntergangs zu deuten, aber er fängt meinen Arm spontan ein und lässt ihn nicht wieder los, drückt ihn gegen seinen Bauch. Ich lasse ihn ihn haben, lasse meine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel erschlaffen. Jeansstoff unter meinen Fingern. Hitze. Ich kann seine Atmung spüren, mein Arm an ihn gepresst, sein so schnell schlagendes Herz. Er hat wirklich geglaubt, dass ich vorhatte zu springen. Eigenartig; habe ich je wie die Art von Mensch gewirkt, der in der Lage ist einen solch sinnlosen Akt zu begehen? Extrem kurzzeitiger Flug ist nichts, was mich besonders interessiert.

John starrt auf die Londoner Skyline, betrachtet den Sonnenuntergang. „Bist du“, fängt er an. „Du bist nicht wirklich hoch auf den Dachboden und durch dieses kleine Fenster gekrabbelt, um dir den Sonnenuntergang anzusehen, oder?“

„Es scheint so.“ Das ist weder Ja noch Nein. Ich fühle die Bewegung seiner Finger auf meiner Hüfte, zögernd, vorsichtig.

„Du hast dich vor mir versteckt.“ Er klingt seltsamer Weise verletzt und nicht verärgert. Seine Schlussfolgerung ist, natürlich, korrekt.

„Nicht versteckt“, sage ich. „Natürlich mach ich das nicht. Ich untersuche ein natürliches Phänomen, das Menschen gemeinhin als romantisch empfinden. Ich hab mir gedacht, dass ich mal nachsehe, ob da was dran ist. Ich hatte angenommen, dass du ihn mit Katy genießen würdest.“

„Cathy“, sagt John. „Ihr Name ist Cathy. Und nein, nachdem ich ihr Haar gelöscht hatte, wollte sie direkt nach Hause. Allein.“

Ich habe keine Antwort darauf. Ich werde mich ganz bestimmt nicht entschuldigen. Nicht meine Schuld. Also streiche ich stattdessen meine Finger über die Naht seiner Jeans, beobachte sein Gesicht aus dem Augenwinkel. Er beobachtet den Sonnenuntergang. Er taucht sein Gesicht in rotes Licht. Rot als Warnung (Stopp, Gefahr, Blut und Schmerz und Schaden) und als Einladung, sexuelle Bereitschaft (los, los, los, los). Ich bin gelähmt zwischen den beiden.

Ich lehne meine Wange gegen seine Schulter.

Nach einem Augenblick lehnt er sein Gesicht in meine Haare. Ich fühle ihn seufzen, sein ganzer Körper zittert leicht. Er legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter und drückt sie. Das hat etwas zu bedeuten. (Was?)

Anerkennung von körperlicher Nähe, von mehr als Freundschaft? Anerkennung dessen, das wir uns schon einmal so nah waren, aneinander geschmiegt in kommunikativer Intimität? Ich bin von Begehren erfüllt, obwohl ich ein wenig unsicher bin, was es genau ist, nachdem ich mich sehne. Nähe, sicherlich. Haut. Kontakt. Reibung. John. Rumfummeln in Schlafsälen hat mich darauf nicht vorbereitet. Ich bin komplett überrascht, ganz gleich wie oft ich ihn angestarrt habe. Ganz gleich wie sehr ich ihn beobachtet, ihn studiert habe. Ich bin überfordert. Ich weiß weder, wie ich mit dem Begehren, noch wie ich mit der Erfüllung leben soll. Er lehnt sich leicht hinunter und küsst meine Stirn.

„Du weißt, dass ich…“, setzt er an. Ich unterbreche ihn nicht, ich will wissen, was er sagen wird. Ich rühre mich nicht. Er hält inne. Sein Herz pocht sehr schnell. Ich presse meine Finger gegen sein Handgelenk, ich will zählen, will es spüren. „Ich bin nicht…“, ein weiterer Ansatz. Kein Abschluss. Er seufzt. Ich zähle die Schläge seines Herzens. Ich verspüre ein eigenartiges Gefühl von Angst, dass ich nicht einordnen kann. (Gefahr? Wo? In ihm; es strömt heraus.)

„Wir könnten das machen“, sagt er endlich. Seine Stimme ist sehr, sehr leise, als ob er glaubhafte Abstreitbarkeit haben möchte. Hier oben, auf dem Dach, keiner, der es bezeugen konnte; seine Stimme so leise, dass er vorgeben könnte die Worte nie ausgesprochen zu haben. „Wir könnten. Ich mache das nicht, normaler Weise…“, er seufzt wieder, presst sein Gesicht in meine Haare. Er kann fühlen, wie er mich einatmet. _(He can feel him breathing me in.)_ „Ich bin hetero, weißt du. Und wir sind Kumpels. _(And we‘re mates)_ Du bist mein bester Freund, mehr als das und du weißt das.“ Ich rege mich nicht. Ich fühle mich taub, leer. Ich kann mir siebzehn verschiedene Arten vorstellen, wie diese Rede von John enden kann, und mir graut vor jeder davon. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht…“ Die meisten dieser Sätze scheinen einfach zu versickern. Ich verändere meine Haltung geringfügig, streife mit meinen Wimpern über seinen Nacken. Er erschauert. „Es gibt Sachen… die dir nicht gefallen würden, Sherlock. Beziehungen, erfordern eine Menge Arbeit, solltest du wissen. Sie sind... chaotisch und da sind Bedürfnisse und Kompromisse, und…“

Er hat Recht, natürlich. Es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass ich Beziehungen gemieden habe. Mühsam. Langweilig. Monoton. Ich habe kein wirkliches Interesse daran, mich um die Bedürfnisse eines Anderen zu sorgen. Verletzte Gefühle. Ansprüche. Dass von mir erwartet wird über einige Dinge zu lügen und dem Ego eines Anderen zu schmeicheln. Jemanden zur Priorität zu machen, vor der Arbeit, vor mir. Nein.

„Wir könnten…“, beginnt er wieder. „Ich verstehe, ich meine, ich fühle, dass eine Anziehung da ist, ich weiß. Ich denke…“ Seine Hand hat sich von meiner Schulter zu meinem Nacken bewegt, behutsam, sachte, wie seine Stimme. In meine Haare, auf meine Wange. „Naja, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so für einen Typen empfinden könnte, also bist du die Ausnahme. Also könnten wir, nur so zum Spaß. Um es aus unseren Systemen zu bekommen. Du bist nicht daran gewöhnt Menschen so nah zu sein, das verstehe ich. Wir könnten, aber ich denke du würdest es bereuen.“

 Blinzle. Was?

 „Ich bin nicht…“, seufzt er. Er lehnt sich nach vorne und küsst mich wieder auf die Stirn. Es ist eine sichere Stelle in Johns Vorstellung. Sicher, nicht sexuell, überschreitet nicht die Grenze. Zärtlich. Er will. Er will mich auf den Mund küssen, aber er hat Angst. Sein rasender Puls. Seine Furcht macht mir Angst. John fürchtet nichts außer dem hier? Mich? Mich zu küssen? Mir nah zu sein? (Von mir abgewiesen zu werden?) „Ich weiß, was passieren würde, Sherlock. Ich habe versucht es zu umgehen, dieser Grenze nie zu nah zu kommen. Wenn ich sie überquerte…“ Seine Finger kämmen durch meine Haare. Es fühlt sich an wie ein Abschied. Irgendetwas in mir wird in Stücke gerissen. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich es abstellen könnte. Du würdest es nicht mögen. Du würdest es verabscheuen. Ich würde gekränkt und mürrisch werden und du würdest mich hassen. Es würde alles ruinieren.“

 Eine Offenbarung. Ich war so im Begehren gefangen, dass ich mir nicht mal all die Sachen vorstellen kann, die als nächstes kommen. Von hier aus, eingehüllt in John, ihn schnuppernd, seine Lippen auf mir spürend, seine Finger in meinen Haaren, an ihn geklammert wie ein verängstigtes Kind, kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen. Ich kann mir nicht mal das Haben vorstellen. (Wie würde es sein? Knie und Ellbogen und Zähne und Lippen und Stellungen, die ich nicht völlig ausloten kann. Ich weiß nicht.) John ist mir drei Schritte voraus, er hat das Wollen und das Haben abgehakt und hat weiter gedacht zu meiner unausweichlichen Langeweile und Zurückweisung. Ich werde leicht gelangweilt. _(I do get bored.)_ Müde. Frustriert. Jeder Mensch, der mir jemals begegnet ist, ist mir langweilig geworden. Warum sollte er anders sein? (Aber er ist anders. Ich habe keine Beweise, keine Beweise. Es kann keine Schlussfolgerungen, keine Aussagen geben ohne Beweise.) Wenn ein Fall länger dauert als eine Woche, wird mir davon auch langweilig. Er tut recht daran, weiter zu denken. Mein brillanter John; er ist der beratende Detektiv _(consulting detective)_ für amouröse Beziehungen. Er hat Recht.

 Ich lasse los.

 Er lässt auch los. Glaubhafte Abstreitbarkeit. Ich fühle mich lose, meine Taue sind gekappt, als würde ich dahin treiben. Ich lehne mich für einen Augenblick an den Kamin, bevor ich aufstehe, meine Knie wacklig und schwach. Ich gehe das Dach hinunter zur Dachrinne. Ich fühle mich zerknautscht, geschlagen. Das erste Mal seitdem ich dreizehn Jahre alt war (lächerlich gemacht, von Klassenkameraden  geschlagen, so oft beschimpft, abgewiesen, beschämt, ausgelacht worden) empfinde ich einen tief verwurzelten Hass meiner Selbst, und wünsche mir, dass ich nur ein wenig normaler sein könnte, ein wenig mehr wie ein gewöhnlicher Mensch ,mit gewöhnlichen Begierden und einem gewöhnlichen Gehirn. Weniger zerstörerisch. Jemand, der nicht anfangen würde John zu hassen, den am wenigsten hassenswertesten Menschen, den es gibt. Jemand, der ihn einfach lieben könnte, ohne von ihm gelangweilt zu werden. (Wie kann ich dieser Mensch werden? Was muss ich tun?)

 „Sherlock“, sagt John, lauter diesmal. „Lass es. Du machst mir Angst.“

 Ich weiß. Ich weiß, John. Ich mache dir Angst. Ich weiß.

 Die Sonne ist weg. Kein Rot mehr im Himmel. Der Himmel: ein großer, gähnender Rachen der Leere, des Nichts, mit kleinen Punkten von sinnlosem Licht gefüllt.


	5. Die (7%) Lösung

Die (7%) Lösung

Die kleine Kiste ist so vertraut, obwohl ich sie seit Jahren nicht angerührt habe. Das haptische Gedächtnis ist hartnäckig; das Gewebe des Stoffes, der straff über sie gespannt ist, ist quälend tröstlich unter meinen Fingerspitzen. Enthake den Verschluss. Sie lässt sich mühelos öffnen; (relativ) neue Scharniere. Die Spritze glänzt leicht im Licht, als würde sie alles tun, um mich in Versuchung zu führen. Habe mich durch Boxen und Schubladen gewühlt, um sie zu finden, sitze hier mit ihr auf meinen Knien, eine Flasche steht auf einem Bücherstapel auf dem Tisch, demonstriere absolut eindeutig, dass keine weitere Versuchung von Nöten ist.

Die kunstvolle Silberverzierung, antikes Glas, der leicht schwergängige Kolben sind geeignetere Werkzeuge für die anstehende Aufgabe (fundamentaler Wandel, Flucht, ein Flug voll unerklärlich köstlicher Fantasie, Veränderung von der unangenehmen Gegenwart zu einer erträglichen Zukunft), als eine Wegwerfspritze aus Plastik. Zwei Nadeln stecken zusammen über der Spritze in einem Nest aus weichstem Samt; (relativ) neu. Nadeln aus dem neunzehntem Jahrhundert sind dick genug, um befriedigend schmerzhaft im Gebrauch zu sein, aber lassen eindeutige Spuren zurück. Es hat mich Wochen gekostet, jemanden zu finden, der bereit war einen alten Satz hypodermischer Nadeln auf den Standard des 21. Jahrhunderts nachzurüsten, speziell auf die Drogen meiner Wahl zugeschnitten. Zwei Sorten; eine für Euphorie, eine fürs Vergessen. Es ist sieben Jahre her, dass ich die Nadeln das letzte Mal weggeräumt habe.

Bin ein wenig überrascht, dass Mycroft es noch nicht geschafft hat, diese Kiste zu konfiszieren. Vielleicht versteht er ihre Bedeutung als Talisman und hat sie mir absichtlich gelassen, als Mahnung. Sie ist mit Erinnerungen zugestaubt; Tage und Nächte, die ineinander verschwammen, der warme Glanz von Trost, der von einer Injektion kommt, die rasche Geschwindigkeit meines Gehirns, Wonne. Frieden. Vollkommenheit. Ruhe. Es gibt keine Gesichter in diesen Erinnerungen, obwohl dort Gesichter gewesen sein müssen. Die Erinnerungen sind alle viszeral. Die Sehnsucht ist beinahe unerträglich. Aber nur beinahe.

Die Eingangstür öffnet und schließt sich wieder. Das Geräusch vertrauter Fußtritte auf den Stufen, beladen. Lasse die Kiste zuschnappen und schiebe sie unter das Sofa. Verstecke die Flasche in meiner Handfläche und lasse sie dann in eine Tasche gleiten. In freier Sicht verborgen (für mich) (Hiding in plain sight (from me)), aber sonst für jedermann (John) unsichtbar. Brauche die Auseinandersetzung nicht. Empfinde einen ungewöhnlichen Anflug von Schuld, Verlegenheit. Das kleinste bisschen an Scham. (Ich sollte stärker sein als das, besser sein als das. Ich sollte nicht wieder in dem hier Zuflucht suchen müssen, aber das Chaos emotionaler Komplikationen ist nicht mein Zuständigkeitsbereich. Das sollte wirklich jeder inzwischen wissen.

Ich werde wieder Kokain nehmen, die Entscheidung ist schon gefallen. Sie steht schon seit Tagen fest. Ich habe keine interne Debatte zu diesem Punkt. Wenn nicht heute, dann sehr bald. Mycroft wird stocksauer sein; Lestrade enttäuscht. John wird traurig sein, unbehaglich, und entweder a) auf mich zu getrieben werden, um sich um mich zu kümmern, als der gute Arzt, der er ist, um mein Leben kämpfend mit Elan und Rechtschaffenheit, oder b) von mir weg getrieben werden, wird Distanz zwischen den hoffnungslosen Junkie (mit gebrochenem Herzen) und sein schuldbeladenes Ich bringen. Ich hoffe auf ersteres (der Überrest meines romantischen Herzens, der seinen Kopf für einen letzten Stupser gegen Johns eigenartig rationale Einstellung zum Thema anhebt), aber ich erwarte letzteres. Beides wird eine Art Erlösung sein und wird klarstellen, wie die nächsten Monate ablaufen werden. Wird die neuen Grundregeln dieser Beziehung festlegen. Es hat eine gewisse Logik. Logik und Erlösung. Chemisch und tatsächlich. Es ist meine (7%) Lösung. Öffne die Zeitung auf meinen Knien.

„Lass dich nicht von mir stören“, sagt John, Plastiktüten in seinen Händen. Tu ich nicht. Blättere eine Seite um.

John ist schonungslos normal, eine Studie des Durchschnitts. Es ist offensichtlich (pure) Absicht. Nicht ein Haar anders. Eine Demonstration, dass noch keine Grenze überquert wurde, wo wir doch beide wissen, dass eine überquert und in einem verwirrenden Muster in alle Richtungen zerschmettert wurde. Wir werden vorgeben, es sei anders, bis es sich wahr anfühlt. Und dann werden wir weiter so tun, als ob.

„Tee?“ Er hat den Kessel schon angemacht. Ich schaue zu ihm hoch, seine Augen sind auf mich gerichtet. Seine Augen lügen nicht gut. Sie sind voll mit etwas, dem man keinen Namen geben kann, ein Durcheinander aus Angst, Besorgnis und Unsicherheit. Ich lächle, gebe vor (das machen wir jetzt so) es dort nicht zu sehen.

„Bitte“, sage ich. „Danke.“ Die höflichen Worte. Die Worte, die ich sagen sollte und meist nicht sage. Sie fühlen sich jetzt angebracht an. John versteift sich leicht; er will nicht, dass ich höflich bin. Ich denke, dass es ihn vielleicht sogar ein wenig verletzt, dass ich es bin. Ich habe deswegen keinerlei Gewissensbisse. „Das ist sehr aufmerksam von dir“, schiebe ich noch hinterher, in der Hoffnung meinen Punkt zu unterstreichen. 

Er wendet sich wieder den Einkäufen zu. „Fall?“ Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde denke ich, dass er den (Rück-)Fall meint, den die Kiste unter dem Sofa repräsentiert, und ich verspüre einen Anflug von Panik. Er darf meinen Plan nicht so schnell entdecken; es muss eine Überraschung sein. Die Überraschung, mich gefährlich abgedreht im zugedröhnten Zustand zu erleben, verändert, verletzlich und seiner Gnade ausgeliefert. Ich brauche diesen Schock, um John entweder a) zu mir hin (bevorzugt) oder b) von mir wegzutreiben. Das Eine oder das Andere. Wenn er meinen Plan so schnell aufdecken würde, würde das die Variablen verändern. Aber dann realisiere ich; er hat sie nicht gesehen. Er weiß von nichts. Er wechselt lediglich das Thema, will wissen ob ich einen neuen Fall zu bearbeiten habe, ob Lestrade angerufen hat, ob ich den Fall eines der vielen potentiellen Klienten, die verzweifelte Nachrichten auf meiner Website hinterlassen haben, annehme. Natürlich. Keiner von uns will die Unterhaltung, die unsere Körper pausenlos miteinander führen, verbalisieren. Er wechselt lediglich das Thema. Erleichterung.

„Möglich. Ich erwarte in Kürze einen Besucher. Irgendwas mit einem vermissten Elternteil.“ Langweilig, wirklich. Nichts, was ich normalerweise annehmen würde, aber ich will die Ablenkung. Die Unbehaglichkeit mit John der letzten paar Tage war eine Tortur.

Ich gebe ihm die Schuld dafür, und gleichzeitig tue ich es nicht. Das ist wirklich das Schlimmste: ich will ihm die Schuld geben. Aber ich bin es, dem ich die Schuld geben muss, was schwieriger ist. Emotionen hervorzurufen ist eine gefährliche Sache: chaotisch. Die Ziele sind komplett falsch, keine Ahnung von Richtung, diese nervenaufreibenden, metaphorischen Kugeln, die überall umherfliegen, uns beide treffen. Das Fehlen von Johns gewohnten Berührungen; die leichten Klapse (pats) seiner Hände gegen meine, die zur Routine gehörten, sind plötzlich weg. Anstatt mir einfach eine Wimper von der Wange zu streichen, deutet er jetzt auf sie, streicht über sein eigenes Gesicht zu Demonstrationszwecken. Er lächelt mich häufiger an. Er geht sanfter mit mir um. Er ist nicht wütend geworden wegen der Reihe Reagenzgläser mit Blut neben dem übrig gebliebenem Takeaway oder der verrottenden Leber (immer noch im Kühlschrank). Er ist geduldiger. Es ist verstörend. Ich spüre ein Verlangen aufzustehen und ihm mit den Einkäufen zu helfen, aber das wäre zu höflich und würde ihn weiter verletzen.  
Tiefer Atemzug. Johns Eingeständnis ist, trotz allem, schmeichelhaft: ich bin eine Ausnahme. Ich wurde nicht abgewiesen, sondern mir wurde stattdessen eine ausgedehnte Bindung geschenkt. Wir lassen die limitierten und vorübergehenden Begierden des Fleisches (welche, lasst uns das nicht vergessen, nicht nur meine, sondern auch seine sind) außen vor, um unsere Freundschaft, unsere Arbeitsbeziehung, unsere symbiotische Partnerschaft, in die ferne Zukunft auszuweiten. Vielleicht solange wir leben. Das ist wie ein Schwur. Ein Versprechen. Darin sollte doch Trost liegen, oder? Ich suche danach. Rational gesehen ist das, was er mir angeboten hat, ein reicheres, kompletteres Versprechen, als die anderen, die fleischlichen Dinge (nach denen ich mich sehne), die in meiner Vorstellung geschehen, die Dinge, die ich mich zwinge (ohne Erfolg), mir nicht (nie) vorzustellen (nie wieder). Rational gesehen sollte ich erfreut sein. Aber dort ist eine Einsamkeit, die mich am Rande eines Abgrundes schweben lässt. John versucht, mich zurück zu ziehen. Ich widersetze mich und weiß nicht warum.

Ich habe eine unangenehme Spannung zwischen meinem rationalen Ich und meinem (neu konfrontierten) irrationalen Ich aufgebaut. Vielleich brauch auch ich einen nutzlosen Therapeuten.

„Privater Klient?“, fragt John.

„Ja“, sage ich. „Es wird nicht sehr interessant sein.“ Er versteift sich wieder. Ich war kurz davor ihm anzuraten, sich nicht verpflichtet zu fühlen, sich einbringen zu müssen, dass er sich lieber mit seinen Freunden treffen oder fernsehen soll, während ich losgehe, um ein lächerliches kleines häusliches Mysterium zu lösen, und er weiß es. Die Idee ihn außen vor zu lassen ist verlockend, obwohl ihn bei mir zu haben sowohl sozial als auch praktisch nützlich ist. Warum will ich ihn jetzt nicht bei mir haben? Laufe ich wieder davon, vor der Verlegenheit (awkwardness), vor der emotionalen Arbeit, die getan werden muss, um zu richten, was durcheinander gebracht wurde? Er hat Recht. Wir müssen das überwinden. Dies ist der Kampf für die Zukunft, für die Rettung. Ich kann vorgeben, dass der Abgrund zwischen uns nicht existiert, bis es sich so anfühlt, als ob er nicht da wäre. „Ich würde deine Hilfe begrüßen, du kannst mich davon abhalten zu grob zu sein, wenn sie mich langweilt.“ Schlage ein neues Blatt in der Zeitung auf. Sehe aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er sich entspannt. 

„Das kann ich tun“, sagt er. Er öffnet den Kühlschrank. „Das kann ich definitiv tun.“

Die Klientin kommt eine Stunde später. Bis dahin habe ich es geschafft, sowohl die viktorianische Kiste als auch die Flasche mit Kokain in mein Schlafzimmer zu bringen, an den Ort, den weder John noch Lestrade jemals in der Lage sein werden zu finden, aber ich kann die Textur der Kiste, die Kühle der Flasche immer noch spüren, ich kann das Ticken des mentalen Countdowns meiner Sucht tief unten hören. Wartend. Sobald dieser Fall abgeschlossen ist, werde ich dahin zurückkehren, scheußliche Nebenwirkungen und alles.(vicious side effects and all) Zumindest wird es anders sein.

Sie steht an der Tür. John ist gerade mit dem Spülen des Geschirrs fertig und trocknet sich die Hände, während er sich zu ihr umdreht. Sie stellt sich vor.

„Ich bin Mary“, sagt sie. „Mary Morstan.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok mal wieder ne Anmerkung zur Übersetzung: Im Englischen ist "case" sowohl das Wort für Kiste (wie die in dem Sherlocks Kokain ist) als auch für Fall (wie der, den Mary Morstan von Sherlock aufklären lassen will). John kommt also in diesem Kapitel rein und fragt "Case?" und Sherlock erschrickt weil er denkt, dass John die Kiste gesehen hat. In der Übersetzung macht das so natürlich keinen Sinn, deshalb mein Versuch die Kiste als Symbol für den (Rück)Fall Sherlocks zu beschreiben ^^


	6. Was wir über Mary wissen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerade von meiner Dozentin der Translationswissenschaft gehört, dass das Übersetzen als intellektuelle Tätigkeit sehr gering schätzt wird. Sie ist (natürlich) anderer Ansicht und findet, dass das Übersetzen als solches sehr viel Kreativität, Fantasie, Mut und Entschlussfreudigkeit von uns abverlangt. Und glaubt mir Leute ich kann da nur zustimmen. Hätte nie gedacht dass ich länger brauchen würde hier neue Kapitel zu übersetzen, als viele Fanfiction-Autoren brauchen um ein komplett neues zu schreiben. Werde nie wieder drängeln. Verbeugt euch alle in Ehrfurcht vor denen, die einmal die Woche updaten. In der Zeit schlage ich mich bisweilen mit einem einzelnem Satz oder ein, zwei Ausdrücken herum. Naja wenn ich nicht gerade vom Leben oder meinem neuen Studium abgelenkt werde ;)

**Was wir über Mary wissen**

Offensichtlich, was passieren wird. So offensichtlich, dass jeder es sehen könnte (sogar der verdammte Anderson). John: nach vorn geneigt, hängt an ihren Lippen. Sie lächelt ihn an, flirtet. Sie streckt die Hand nach ihm aus, tätschelt seine Hand; drückt ab und zu seine Finger. Seine Hände bewegen sich mehr und mehr auf sie zu, er möchte, dass sie sie ergreift. Er leckt seine Lippen; ich weiß, was das bedeutet. Fährt sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Er ist erwartungsvoll. Sie berührt seine Schulter; er lächelt. Er lacht über das, was sie sagt, obwohl es nicht sehr komisch ist. Zukünftig zu beachten: eine Klientin zum Dinner mit John mitzunehmen ist keine wirklich gute Idee.

Ich kann mich noch mit völliger Klarheit an das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf meiner Stirn erinnern. Seine Finger in meinen Haaren. Haptische Erinnerungen sind mächtig und können wehtun. (Mache eine Notiz.)

Fünfzehn Minuten in diesem Fall und ich kann schon sehen, wie es enden wird. Eine leere Kiste, ein gelöster Fall und eine neue Frau an Johns Seite. Eine perfekte Ausrede, eine perfekte Lösung. Besser als meine, wie ich zugeben muss. Eine komplettere Ablenkung, eine Barriere. Etwas, das John an seine totale Normalität, seine perfekte heterosexuelle Zukunft erinnert. Mich (was immer er für mich gefühlt hat, für mich fühlt, für mich hätte fühlen können) an meinen rechtmäßigen Platz im Schatten zurück stuft. Nicht so belebend wie Kokain. Genau so viele hässliche Nebenwirkungen (wahrscheinlich).

Also: zum Kokain zurück kehren, Ja oder Nein? Ich bin plötzlich unentschlossen. High und zufrieden auf dem Sofa zu faulenzen wirkt immer noch reizvoll, aber in dem Zustand, in dem John sich jetzt bewegt, könnte er meine veränderte Situation nicht einmal bemerken.

Sie flirtet viel, die hier; mehr als die meisten. Mehr als sie selbst realisiert. Flirtet sogar mit mir und niemand flirtet mit mir. (Warum sollten sie? Meine Standardreaktion auf Flirten ist, denjenigen zornig anzustarren. Flirten ist eine Form der Manipulation und ich lasse mich nicht manipulieren. Beleidigend.) Sie weiß allerdings, dass sie mit John flirtet, sie macht es absichtlich und John flirtet zurück. Drückendes Gefühl auf meiner Brust. Es schmerzt. Emotionen sind nutzlos. Stehen im Weg. (Ich habe mir nie vorgestellt, dass es anders als so laufen würde.)

(Es wäre früher oder später so geschehen. Ich nehme an, dass früher besser als später ist.)

Wenn ich die _Ausnahme_ bin, der Eine, den er in Betracht ziehen würde, den er hätte lieben können, mit dem er Liebe hätte machen können, in den er sich verlieben hätte können (alles so hypothetisch, mythologisch, ein Gedankenexperiment), ich hätte doch versagt, jämmerlich versagt. Ich könnte nicht er sein, ich könnte nicht sie sein. Ich kann nicht lächeln und kichern und mit den Wimpern klimpern wie die beiden. Fasziniert tun bei langweiliger Konversation. Über nichts lachen. (Okay, _kann_ ich. Natürlich _kann_ ich. Aber nur schauspielern, nur für eine Rolle. Nur um zu verwirren, zu manipulieren, zu verschleiern. Es wäre nie wahr oder ehrlich. Schauspielern sie immer, gewöhnliche Leute? Oder übersehe ich etwas?) Ich hätte versagt, ich wäre linkisch und unbehaglich gewesen.

Das ist zum Besten, wirklich. (Ist es. Definitiv.)

(Finde eine Ablenkung. Herz schlägt schmerzhaft. Ablenkung.)

Was wir über Mary wissen: ihr Vater verschwand vor sechs Jahren unter mysteriösen Umständen. So viel hat sie uns erzählt. Was sie uns nicht erzählt hat ist, dass ihre Mutter starb, als Mary noch sehr jung war. Sie wurde von ihrem Vater aufgezogen, grade so; er war größtenteils abwesend in ihrem Leben, von seinem Job in Beschlag genommen, wusste nicht, was er mit einer Tochter anfangen sollte. Vielleicht hat er ihr die Schuld für den Tod ihrer Mutter gegeben. Eine Vermutung: sie sieht wahrscheinlich genau so aus wie ihre Mutter, eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung. (Sobald wir ihre Wohnung sehen: daran denken nach Bildern von ihrer Mutter Ausschau zu halten. Schlussfolgerung als korrekt beweisen. Ein Schlag Stolz wäre nett zwischen diesen ganzen emotionalen Schlägen _.)_ _(AN: A stab of pride would be nice, amidst all these other emotional stabbings. „stab“ ist eigentlich Stich nicht Schlag aber wir sagen ja nicht Stich Stolz oder so. Musste also das Bild/die Metapher hier etwas verschandeln. „Schlag Stolz“ ist natürlich auch irgendwie bescheuert aber stellt euch am besten vor, dass man das sagt wie „Willst du noch nen Schlag Sahne zum Kuchen?“ also so als Synonym für Klacks ok? Und wie immer wenn jemand eine bessere Idee hat: Nur her damit! Redet mit mir! Und nur so nebenbei ich bin aus dem Rheinland wo man im Plural ihren kann, ohne im Singular zu duzen ;) Ich möchte hier also keinen Leser durch eine zu vertrauliche Anrede von der Kontaktaufnahme abschrecken ^^)_ Sie wuchs auf mit einer langen Serie von hübschen, glamourösen Freundinnen ihres Vaters, die vor ihrer Nase zur Schau gestellt wurden. Hat gelernt mit Männern zu flirten, hat gelernt, dass zu flirten (und, natürlich, zu verführen) in männlicher Wertschätzung resultiert. Zusammengefasst: Vaterkomplex. Kein Ende in Sicht.

„Ich habe Ihren Blog gelesen“, sagt Mary zu John. „Er ist so faszinierend!“ Die Art von Wörtern, die Menschen benutzen, wenn sie flirten; immer Superlative. „Sie sind ein wirklich guter Autor.“

Ich muss ihr Anerkennung dafür zollen, dass sie weiß, wie sie Johns Ego streicheln kann. Er würde nicht so positiv auf Gerede über seine frühere Tapferkeit oder Heldentaten reagieren; Frauen, die von seinem Beruf beeindruckt sind, sind meistens vor allem am Geld interessiert und John weiß das. Gerede über seine militärische Vergangenheit oder seine Stunden in der Chirurgie langweilt ihn meist oder macht ihn unbehaglich.  Aber seine Schreiberei; das ist etwas, an dem er aktiv interessiert ist sich darin zu verbessern. Lobe Johns Schreiberei und er wird leicht rosa anlaufen. (Gut zu wissen.)

„Finden Sie?“ fragt John. Es funktioniert. Er ist geschmeichelt. Erfreut. Oh, John.

 Zumindest lügt sie ihn nicht an. Das würde ich nicht zulassen. Sie meint es.

(Ich nehme an, er ist darin besser geworden, im  Schreiben. Wenn man an so etwas interessiert ist.)

Sie war verheiratet. Mindestens zweimal, wahrscheinlich dreimal. Nicht nur Zeichen an ihren Fingern; ihr Schmuck. Drei Ohrringe in jedem Ohr, teuer, teurer als sie es sich leisten kann; zwei Paar von einem Mann gekauft, eins von einem anderen. (Niemand, der die ersten beiden gekauft hat, würde sich dazu herablassen das letzte zu kaufen; grundverschiedene Geschmäcker.) Beobachte sie, wie sie ihre Blicke durch den Raum schweifen lässt. Sie lächelt John an, schaut dann flüchtig zu mir. Lächelt dieses kokette Lächeln trotz meiner offensichtlichen Ablehnung desselben. Eindeutig: sie neigt zur Untreue. Zwei Ehen, eventuell drei: alle endeten in der Scheidung. Alle endeten wahrscheinlich als ihr(e) Ehegatte(n) ihre serienmäßige Untreue entdeckte(n). John warnen? Ist nicht wirklich meine Aufgabe. Er würde es nicht zu schätzen wissen. Er würde es als grob, gemein und unfreundlich ansehen. Drei Ehen; mehr als drei Seitensprünge. Ketten (zwei trägt sie gerade), Armband: Geschenke von Liebhabern? Sie mag Schmuck als Geschenk von Männern, hortet ihn. Eine Kette, ein Herzanhänger, schlicht, in den frühen 80ern gekauft: ein Geschenk ihres geliebten aber distanzierten Vaters? Natürlich! Sie sucht immer noch nach der perfekten Vaterfigur, um ihn zu ersetzen. Einen bescheidenen Helden.

So vorhersehbar.

Sie ist allerdings nicht stolz darauf; Besorgnis hat Spuren überall in ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen.Kämpft dagegen an. (Therapeut? Unwahrscheinlich. Tiefsitzende Scham, nicht bereit es mitzuteilen. Braucht wahrscheinlich einen.)

„Wo sind Sie zur Schule gegangen?“ Immerhin ist sie an Bildung interessiert; einige von Johns Dates waren eher an den Discos in der Umgebung interessiert, mochten die Daily Mail. Nicht Mary: sie arbeitet an einer Universität. Sie verfolgt die Nachrichten. Sie liest. (Sie hat zwei Bücher in ihrer Handtasche: das eine literarische Fiktion, das andere Fantasy. Genießt Fiktion als Kunstform aber auch als Unterhaltung. Kein Snob. Bevorzugt Rotwein; ein kleiner neuer Fleck auf den Seiten.)

Basierend auf ihrer lockeren Interpretation des Business Casual, dem flüchtigen Geruch nach modrigen Büchern, den sie nicht komplett abwaschen kann und den Teilabdruck eines Datumstempels auf ihrem linken Finger, ist sie in einer Undergraduate Library ( _AN: Hochschulbibliothek wahrscheinlich )_ beschäftigt; möglicher Weise als Bibliothekarin. Eine mit langen Öffnungszeiten, womöglich die ganze Nacht geöffnet. Nach ihrer Adresse zu urteilen wohl in Central London. Sie hat keinen sehr guten Schlafrhythmus (man muss schon an Schlafmangel leiden, um sowas auf einen Blick erkennen zu können); möglich, dass sie zumindest für einige der Nachtschichten verantwortlich ist. Sie weiß, wie man mit Fremden spricht. Sie verzaubert beinahe jeden, den sie trifft. (Mich nicht, natürlich.) (Mich nicht. Sicherlich John.)

Drei Katzen (eine ein roter Kater). Dann ist sie auf jeden Fall eine wahre Bibliothekarin.

Einige Geldprobleme: ihre Miete ist möglicherweise zu hoch. Hat wahrscheinlich bedeutende Schulden. Kein Wunder, dass dieser vermutete Schatz ihres Vaters von solchem Interesse ist (ist das gemein?). Schuhe sind abgenutzt, Kleidung wurde zu häufig gewaschen. Sie ist relativ gepflegt und sauber, aber sie hat kein zusätzliches Einkommen, das sie für ihre äußere Erscheinung verwenden könnte. Sie braucht einen Haarschnitt; hat ihren Pony (schlecht) selbst getrimmt. Ihre Schminke ist billig, aber sie hat wenig genug benutzt, dass es nichts ausmacht.

 „Imperial oder LSE?“

Sie drehen sich beide zu mir, überrascht. Ich habe etwas unterbrochen.

„Was?“ fragt John.

 „Mary ist Bibliothekarin“, decke ich auf. „Welche Bibliothek, Mary? Imperial oder LSE?

 Sie sieht verwirrt aus, wie Leute meistens aussehen. „LSE.“

 „Er hat eine Gabe“, erklärt John. „Es ist erstaunlich, nicht wahr? Er weiß fast alles von einem, nur indem er einen ansieht.“

 Mary wirkt definitiv unbehaglich. Man kann die Menschen in zwei Gruppen unterteilen (wenn man so wollte); in die Menschen, denen unwohl ist und/oder die Angst haben bei der Vorstellung, dass ich die meisten (wenn nicht alle) der wichtigsten Themen in ihrem Leben innerhalb von zwei Minuten unserer Bekanntschaft herausfinde, und in diejenigen, die es reizvoll finden. Die zweite Gruppe ist sehr klein. Bisher besteht sie aus einer Person.

 „Keine Gabe“, sage ich. „Nur Beobachtung.“

 „Definitiv eine Gabe“, sagt John. Jetzt lächelt er mich an. „Sherlock ist ein Genie.“

„Also“, fragt Mary, eine Hand auf Johns Knie legend, während sie sich ein wenig über den Tisch zu mir hin beugt. „Was können Sie denn sonst noch über mich sagen?“ Es ist eine Herausforderung. Da ist etwas Hartes in ihren Augen, keine Angst, Trotz. Wen stelle ich dar in diesem Spiel „Beeindrucke Daddy“? Den Vater, der distanziert blieb, den erfolgreichen Geschäftsmann, den mit den brillanten Ideen, die ihm (wahrscheinlich) den Tod brachten? Eindeutig. John ist seine weiche Seite, die Fantasie, die Seite, die sie in ihren einsamsten Momenten erfand, die liebevolle Seite, von der sie hoffte, dass sie existiert und nach der sie sich so sehr gesehnt hat. Und ich bin die Seite, die ihn von ihr weggehalten hat .Die Seite, die sie gehasst hat. Das Hindernis.

Vielleicht hätte ich Psychiater werden sollen. Ein erfrischend ehrlicher Psychiater. Nicht ausreichend tote Dinge in der Psychiatrie leider.

„Ihre Mutter starb, als Sie noch sehr jung waren. Sie sehen aus wie sie. Sie arbeiten gelegentlich in der Nachtschicht, was Ihnen liegt, da Sie häufig an Schlaflosigkeit leiden. Sie waren verheiratet“,  ich mustere sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, schaue kurz zu John; wie erfrischend ehrlich soll ich genau sein? „Mindestens zweimal und Sie haben drei Katzen. Eine davon ist rot. Sie bevorzugen Rotwein.“

Marys Augen werden groß. Sie ist sichtlich erschüttert, denkt dass ich sie auf den Arm nehme, eine Art Trick vorführe. Ich widerstehe einem zufriedenen Grinsen.

„Liegt er mit irgendwas falsch?“, fragt John. Er wirkt erfreut, genau genommen sogar begeistert. Die Warnung über die Ehen scheint ihn meilenweit verfehlt zu haben. Vielleicht sollte ich nicht so subtil sein.

„Nein“, sagt Mary.

„Erstaunlich“ sagt John. Er nimmt ihre Hände, als wäre sie es, die erstaunlich ist. Als wäre sie es, die gerade bewiesen hat, dass sie Recht hatte. Der bewiesen wurde, dass sie richtig lag. Ich empfinde einen überwältigenden Drang zu schmollen.

„Kaum.“ Keiner von beiden registriert meine Bescheidenheit. Sie schauen sich gegenseitig in die Augen, als würden sie in ihnen etwas finden können. Ich schaue weg.

Eine Woche später ist der Fall gelöst und John und Mary, praktisch Unbekannte _(relative strangers)_ , absolut unzertrennlich _(attached at the hip)_ , schauen sich immer noch tief in die Augen und  sind verlobt. (Verlobt!) Ich injiziere eine großzügige Menge meiner 7% Lösung am selben Abend und warte darauf, dass John nach Hause kommt. Er tut es nicht.


	7. Überschüssige Daten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! ja es gibt mich und diese Übersetzung noch ;) Und die lange Pause hatte auch was gutes: es gibt nun eine Betaleserin! Applaus für die wunderbare http://weisserflieder.tumblr.com/! Herrscherin der miesen kleinen Kommata und diverser grammatikalischer Scheußlichkeiten, die mich schon immer überforderten. Sie hat aus dem Kuddelmuddel das ich aus diesem Kapitel gemacht hatte, wieder etwas vorzeigbares gemacht und hat in den ersten beiden (jetzt überarbeitetn) Kapiteln ziemlich erstmalig für eine Zeichensetzung gesorgt. Da wo wir uns beide nicht sicher waren, (bzw. mein Dickkopf ihre elegantere Version als zu unich abgelehnt hat) gibt es wie in den vorherigen Kapitel auch schon mal meinen Senf oder das Original mitten im Text, jetzt allerdings zur besseren Lesbarkeit des eigentlichen Textes in grün (in der Hoffnung, dass ich das bei ao3 auch hinbekomme ^^) Also viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel, ich werde mir Mühe geben, dass nicht wieder dreimonatige Updatepausen auftreten...

 

**Überschüssige Daten**

 

Sirenen. Eine Frau brüllt auf der Straße: ein Streit mit dem Freund. (Sie ist betrunken.) Eine glitschige Nacht in London, schwarzer Himmel, nasse Straße. Klappern von spitzen Absätzen auf dem Asphalt, das dumpfe Klopfen der Bässe aus den Tiefen irgendeines Clubs. Geräusche wirken so viel eindringlicher, wenn ich allein bin. Schwieriger zu ignorieren. Drängen auf mich ein. Keine einfache Ablenkung zur Hand. Hatte Johns Körper die überschüssigen Daten um mich herum absorbiert? (Ha!) Wie auch immer. Anders. (Wie kann ein Mensch, (nur) einer, die Welt für mich so anders wirken lassen? Ein Mann gegen sechs Milliarden Namenlose. Es macht keinen Sinn.)

 

John: in Clapton mit Übernachtungsgepäck (change of clothes, Vorschlag der Betaleserin war: Wechselkleidung) und einer Flasche Wein. Er suchtheute Marys kleine, schäbige Wohnung heim, wird morgen wieder in Baker Street sein, wenn Mary Nachtschicht hat. Möglicher Weise auch noch die Nacht drauf, abhängig von Marys diversen anderen Verpflichtungen. John: ein geteiltes Gut, wie ein zwischen nicht-komplett-einvernehmlich-geschiedenen Eltern pendelndes Kind.Eine Zahnbürste bei beiden zurückgelassen. Beschwichtigung.Die Hälfte der Woche, jedes zweite Wochenende. Eine zufriedenstellende Waffenruhe.

 

Nächte ohne John sind trostlos. Dunkel (niemand, der das Licht einschaltet), kalt (niemand, der die Heizung anmacht und sich lautstark über die Heizkörper beschwert, oder der das Gitter zur Seite schiebt und ein Feuer im Kamin anzündet, oder der eine Decke auf meinen Schoß fallen lässt mit einem besorgten Blick oder einem entnervten Seufzer) und still (kein furchtbares Fernsehen, keine beiläufigen (random) Gespräche, kein sanftes Geräusch regelmäßigen Atmens; kein Räuspern oder Umblättern; kein brodelnder Wasserkocher oder Teeangebote; ein völliges Fehlen des Geräusches von Denim, das auf Denim reibt, wenn er ein Bein über das andere schlägt). Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren verspüre ich absolut keine Lust meine Geige hochzunehmen. Nicht, wenn er weg ist. Das Fehlen von Publikum (außer mir selbst) war lange ein Geschenk. Dies ist nicht länger der Fall.

 

Meine Flasche Kokain ist verschwunden; nicht absolut sicher wem ich dafür zu danken habe, John oder Mycroft. (Mal geraten: Mycroft; John wäre wahrscheinlich unfähig mich nicht direkt zu tadeln, wenn er es gefunden hätte, während Mycroft sicherlich fähiger ist meine geheimsten Verstecke zu finden und unter keinen Umständen jemals zugeben würde, in die Wohnung eingebrochen zu sein. Das stille Verschwinden einer illegalen Substanz klingt nach Mycroft.) Wahrscheinlich zum Besten. Das High ist sehr viel kürzer, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte und der Tag danach ist außergewöhnlich unangenehm. Das hatte ich vergessen. Schmerz ist nicht etwas, wovon das Gehirn einen lang andauernden Eindruck zurück behält. (Das erfüllt mich mit etwas schwachem Trost.)

 

Könnte mir immer mehr besorgen (wenn nötig.) Ich warte ab.

 

Taxifahrten ohne John sind vertraut aber unangenehm. Der freie Sitz neben mir bewirkt, dass es sich anfühlt, als wäre das Universum seltsamerweise leicht nach rechts gekippt worden (die linke Seite ist im Einsatzgebiet verschollen; auf seltsame Art gelöscht): eine ständige Erinnerung des Verlusts. (Zeitlich begrenzt. Ich bekomme ihn morgen zurück. Morgen: er wird neben mir sitzen, das Universum wird sich wieder aufrichten, er wird mir zuhören, mir sagen, dass ich _beeindruckend_ und _außergewöhnlich_ bin und der stumpfe, aber hartnäckige Schmerz in meiner Magengrube wird abebben.)

 

Das Taxi bewegt sich unwesentlich schneller als die Höchstgeschwindigkeit, auf die sich die uns umgebenden Verkehrsteilnehmer geeinigt haben (deutlich oberhalb des offiziellen Tempolimits, aber wir wissen ja alle, dass dies lediglich ein Vorschlag ist). Annehmbar: früher anzukommen ist das gestiegene Risiko für meine Gesundheit und Sicherheit wert. Alle Risiken, sowohl große als auch kleine (von Hausdächern springen, pistolenschwingende Verdächtige durch dunkle Gassen verfolgen,Einbruch (breaking and entering), Injektionsmittel) fühlen sich deutlich akzeptabler an, sobald John nicht mehr an meiner Seite ist. Hatte das Ausmaß nicht bemerkt, in dem seine bloße Anwesenheit mein Verhalten beeinflusst. (Nehme ich nun mehr Risiken auf mich, weil ich mich nicht länger für seine Sicherheit verantwortlich fühle, oder weil ich weniger auf meine eigene gebe? Oder beides? Werde ich eine Furcht vor Gefahr an den Tagen, an denen er bei mir ist, entwickeln und ein gefährlich riskantes Leben pflegen, wenn er es nicht ist? Russisches Roulette.)

 

Es hängt kein strikter Ablaufplan am Kühlschrank. John taucht manchmal völlig unerwartet auf, eine Überraschung (die allerbeste). Mary arbeitet dreimal pro Woche nachts (wahr; nachprüfbar); sie hat einen Buchclub (wahr, jedoch unregelmäßig) und eine Bridge-Nacht mit ihren Freunden (auch wahr, sporadisch). Es gibt Bücherverkäufe, Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen, Übernahmen von Schichten von Kollegen, Anrufe von Fakultätsmitgliedern mit Problemen, eine geringe Anzahl an privater Nachhilfe (das Nonplusultra der Unerreichbarkeit). Sie arbeitet freiwillig in einer Obdachlosenunterkunft (genau genommen wahr, aber ohne festen Stundenplan und sehr wenig direkter Aufsicht, schwierig genau nach zu prüfen im Nachhinein). Ihr Leben ist voll (voller potentieller Ausreden, plausibler Alibis) und diese komplizierte Unordnung lässt John ausreichend Zeit zur Baker Street (zu mir) zurück zu kommen, um sein Bedürfnis nach dem Schlachtfeld Londons (sein Bedürfnis nach mir) zu befriedigen. Mary lebt das Leben eines serienmäßigen philanderer _(A/N) Ok philanderer hat nur männliche Übersetzungen im Deutschen. Ich hatte eben noch überlegt zu erkären, dass ich meistens zu faul bin um zu gendern, mich aber trotzdem durchaus als Feminist(in) sehe. Jetzt bin ich einfach nur angepisst. Philanderer wird als Schürzenjäger, Aufreißer, Schwerenöter, Womanizer (!) und als Gipfel des Machotums „kein Kostverächter sein (im Bezug auf Frauen)“ übersetzt. Frechheit! Nicht, dass ich serielles Fremdgehen gut heiße oder nicht als Frau mit gesunden Vorurteilen auch glaube, dass eher Männer das tun, diese Auswahl an Übersetzungen für ein im englischen Ausgangstext für eine Frau gebrauchtes Substantiv regt mich auf!!!! (und macht das Übersetzen echt schwierig) ich habe jetzt mal beschlossen das mit meinem empörten Schimpfen hier mal so stehen zu lassen_ selbst wenn sie nicht untreu ist. Sie ist eine Frau, die ihr Handy niemals aus den Augen verlieren würde, und lässt John ihre neu eingegangen SMS niemals lesen, ohne vorher selbst drauf geschaut zu haben. Sie kann nicht festgenagelt werden,ist nicht berechenbar, kann nicht (so glaubt sie)verfolgt (traced) und angezweifelt werden.

 

Sie betrügt ihn nicht. Noch nicht. Aber ihr Leben wird es leicht machen es zu verstecken, wenn sie damit anfängt. (Scheint unumgänglich. Unstopbar. Zwanghaftes Verhalten.)

 

Es John sagen? Wie? Wie das Thema anschneiden, ohne dass er davon stürmt, außer sich vor Wut? Wenn er fragt. Sollte er fragen, werde ich es ihm sagen. Sanft. Mit einem abstrakten Gebilde. Keine Anschuldigungen(keine, die man zur Zeit erheben könnte).Vielleicht einen Therapeuten für sie vorschlagen. Oder vorschlagen, dass sie ein anregendes Gespräch mit mir führt. Möchte ich sie in die Untreue scheuchen, oder möchte ich sie von John weg scheuchen? (Untersuche: Möchte ich, dass sie ihn betrügt, ihm das Herz bricht, ihn gewunden und gebrochen zurück lässt, so dass er zu mir zurück kommt und ich ihn ein zweites Mal wieder zusammen setzen kann? Die Antwort scheint offensichtlich, aber ich bleibe ehrlich unentschlossen. Der Einsatz ist zu hoch. Johns Glück. Mit Mary habe ich John zumindest in Teilzeit. Mit jemand anderem könnte ich ihn komplett verlieren.

 

Ihr Zeitplan ist willkürlich und nicht vorhersagbar (mit voller Absicht); sie kann John augenblicklich zurück an ihre Seite bringen. Kann ich das auch? Heute Nacht: der perfekte Test. Checke die Uhrzeit: nach elf Uhr abends. Wenn noch nicht im Bett (nicht drüber nachdenken), dann nahe dran. Schicke eine SMS.

 

_Tatort in deiner Gegend. Wahrscheinlich gefährlich. SH_

 

Wird er kommen? Es ist Marys Nacht, eine Clapton-Nacht. Gemütlicher Abend drinnen mit seiner Geliebten, oder eine gemütliche Nacht draußen mit Gefahr und blutigen Leichen? (Mit mir?) Wird er widerstehen können?

 

Seine Antwort kommt beinahe unglaublich schnell.

 

_Ich dachte, ich hätte Sirenen gehört. Bist du schon hier?_

 

Lächle. Ist ihm langweilig, wie er da sitzt (liegt?) mit seiner Herzdame, auf diesem Sofa aus dritter Hand (auf diesem alten und zu weichen Bett)? Das könnte leichter werden, als ich dachte.

 

_In einem Taxi. Lestrade ist misstrauisch. Könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen, falls möglich. SH_

 

Pause. Er ist dabei sich zu entscheiden, spricht mit Mary, macht wieder gut, dass er ständig auf sein Handy sieht. Unhöflich, nicht wahr? Er versucht subtil zu sein, aber sie bemerkt es sicherlich trotzdem. (Sie macht genau dasselbe.) Schaut ihn missbilligend an. Fühlt sich versetzt. Anflug von Unsicherheit, der den chronisch Untreuen immer zu schaffen macht.(Vermutetsie eine problematische Spannung zwischen John und mir? Ich denke nicht. Sicherlich kann sie es sich nicht vorstellen, ich sehe nicht so aus wie ihre übliche Konkurrenz.)

 

(Ich bin _nicht_ ihre Konkurrenz. Es _gibt_ keine Konkurrenzsituation, es _gab_ sie nie. Sie hat gewonnen, sie hat _gewonnen_.)

 

Taxifahrer blinkt; wird gleich rechts abbiegen.

 

„Geradeaus“. Er wirkt überrascht, als hätte er vergessen, dass ich da bin. „Es gibt dort eine Straßensperrung. Weiter geradeaus. Ist schneller.“ Ein Summen. Eine weitere SMS von John. Sendet eine Welle der Freude durch meinen Körper.(Werden sie – eines Tages – nachlassen? Wird sich eine SMS von John irgendwann genauso anfühlen, wie die von irgendeinem anderen? Vermutlich. Irgendwann. Hoffentlich eher früher als später. Ist es seltsam, dass ich mich zwie gespalten fühle beim Gedanken an diesen unumgänglichen Verlust? Hasse es, schätze es. Mehr Paradoxe.)

 

_Wo?_

 

Ein einzelnes Wort, das direkt in das Belohnungszentrum meines Gehirns schießt. Schicke ihm eine Adresse. Er wird vor mir dort sein, wird auf mich warten, dieser Ausdruck voller Erwartung auf seinem Gesicht, begraben unter seinem professionellen Gesichtsausdruck (kompetent, gelassen, objektiv), ein Hauch von Aufregung. Er wird dort stehen, sein so freimütiges Ich sein, mit dem Hintergrund verschmelzend, auf mich wartend.

 

London rauscht vorbei. Seine überflüssigen Geräusche verschmelzen mit dem Rauschen im Hintergrund. (John kann die Welt um mich herum sogar von der anderen Seite einer SMS her beeinflussen. Erstaunlich wie viel Macht über mich meine Sinne ihm zu gewähren bereit sind.)

 

_Scheint so, als hätten Anderson und Donovan Knatsch._

 

Lächle. Er ist schon dort. Hat sich überhaupt keine Zeit genommen, um sich zu entscheiden, hat seine Jacke und Schuhe angezogen und ist losgelaufen. John führt unsere häufig im Flüsterton geführten Gespräche mit jedem Medium fort, das uns zur Verfügung steht. Mein John.

 

_Eine exzellente Deduktion! Anderson bleibt dabei, seine Frau nicht zu verlassen. Sally ist nicht einverstanden. SH_

 

_Ah. Sie könnte es wirklich so viel besser treffen._

 

Das Taxi hält vor einem schlecht instand gehaltenen Reihenhaus; ich schaue mich um, mein Herz scheint in meiner Kehle zu sitzen.

 

Eine Überraschung; John ist nicht allein. Er hat Mary mitgebracht. (Warum?) Sie schaut sich die Szene mit vager Neugierde an. Eine Touristin. Anfall von Ärger: warum kontaminiert John Tatorte mit seinen amourösen Affären? So werde ich nie in der Lage sein mich mit Wohlwollen an diesen Fall zu erinnern, unter diesen Umständen. Bezahle den Taxifahrer; steige aus. Lestrade schaut herüber; erleichtert.

 

„Sherlock!“ ruft er. Er winkt mich zu sich. Sally verdreht ihre Augen in meine Richtung. Ich muss mich dazu zwingen mich umzudrehen und John anzusehen; Mary folgt ihm mit einem Schritt Abstand.

 

„Guten Abend, John“. Die Förmlichkeit erstickt mich beinahe, aber Marys Anwesenheit bewirkt, dass ich mich unsicher, unbehaglich fühle. „Mary.“ Ich nicke. Ich weiß, wie man höflich ist. „Interessieren Sie sich auch für Tatorte?“

 

„Nicht wirklich, nein.“ Sie zieht die Nase kraus. Ich stelle fest, dass ich sie wirklich nicht leiden kann. Sie hakt sich mit ihrem Arm bei John unter, legt dann ihre Hand auf seine Hüfte.

 

Eifersucht ist ein übliches Motiv für eine ganze Reihe von Verbrechen und deshalb bin ich mir schon lange über ihre Stärke und Macht im Klaren gewesen, aber sie in dieser Art zu empfinden, dieser heiße Schürhaken aus sich windenden Emotionen, der durch meinen Körper schießt und sich um meinen Hals windet, ist wirklich unbeschreiblich. Ich werde dieses Erlebnis in der Zukunft sorgfältig durchdenken müssen, um das, was ich in diesem einschneidenden Moment gelernt habe, für weitere Deduktionsarbeit an zu wenden. Eifersucht muss noch ein viel häufigeres Motiv sein, als ich angenommen hatte; ich habe sie wahrscheinlich bei einer ganzen Reihe von Fällen außer Acht gelassen, wo sie hingehört hätte. (John: warum tust du mir das an?)

 

Das winzige Clapton Haus, das den Tatort dieses Falls ausmacht, ist ein Tumult an Gerüchen; vier verschiedene Marken von Lufterfrischern (grässlich), frische Farbe auf der Wand im Wohnzimmer (vor weniger als zwei Stunden gestrichen), Teppichreiniger, Gas und der Apfelkuchen im Ofen. Die Leute von der Met (Londoner Polizei) entfernen Dinge in Asservatenbeuteln (Tüten für Beweismittel) (evidence bags) (alles nutzlos). Ein halb verbrannter Blätterhaufen liegt im Garten.

 

„Er schlug mich und ließ mich totgeglaubt hier liegen“sagt die Frau. „Sie müssen ihn finden, ihn verhaften! Wie kann er es wagen!“ Mary sitzt neben ihr, streicht ihr übers Haar, murmelt beruhigend auf sie ein. Mitfühlend. John versorgt ihre Verletzungen; eine frische Schnittwunde auf der Wange, eine blutige Nase und ein gebrochener Finger. Nichts Ernstes. Sie hat zwei blaue Augen und ein Set von vier perfekten Kratzern auf dem Oberarm. Sie stellt einen Bluterguss über ihrem Magen (stolz) zur Schau. Lestrade: ist zu Recht misstrauisch. Dieser Bluterguss passt perfekt zu einem ihrer Küchenstühle (selbst zugefügt). Die blauen Augen: Abdrücke auf ihren Wangen zeigen, dass sie entstanden, weil mehrfach eine Tür ins Gesicht geschlagen wurde (selbst zugefügt). Ihre Fingernägel wurden vor kurzem geschnitten; die Kratzer passen perfekt zu ihrer rechten Hand (selbst zugefügt). Untersuche die Küchentür; Spuren ihres Blutes. Öffne den Ofen; Apfelkuchen. Ofen ist blitzeblank. Dose mit Farbe in einem Schrank, Pinsel frisch gewaschen. Luge in den Keller; Gas. Schimmel. Werde nichts mehr riechen können, wenn ich hier raus komme; ein Anschlag auf die Sinnesorgane. Augen tränen von dem Gestank. Schließe die Tür.

 

„Der Apfelkuchen verbrennt gerade.“ Mary, geht durch die Küche, ein blutiges Tuch in der Hand. „Werden die sie nicht verhaften?“

 

„Weil sie den Kuchen anbrennen lässt?“ frage ich. Neugierig.

 

„Weil sie ihren Ehemann umgebracht hat natürlich.“ Sie wäscht das Tuch in der Spüle aus, wringt es, um das Wasser heraus zu bekommen. „Ich denke seine Leiche ist im Keller versteckt oder so. Haben Sie nachgesehen?“

 

Ein schiefer Blick. Sie hat mich überrascht. Hätte gedacht, dass diese kleine häusliche Szene sie täuschen würde, dass ihre eigene verzweifelte Scham die Resultate solch offensichtlicher Untreue verbergen würden. Aber scheinbar nicht. (Die Frau hat ihren Ehering abgenommen, ihn gegen die Wand geworfen. Ein Kondom liegt unter dem Sofa, ein Schlüpfer wurde in den Mülleimer gestopft. So offensichtlich was geschehen ist.)

 

Mary zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie wartet auf eine Antwort von mir, die ich ihr nicht gebe. Fühlt sich an, wie ein Katz und Maus Spiel. Und wieder: sie sieht es als Herausforderung. „Ist es nicht offensichtlich? Sie hat die Wände gestrichen. Wer streicht die Wände, nachdem er zu Brei geschlagen wurde? Sicherlich hat sie es getan, um Spuren von irgendwas zu vernichten. Blutspritzer? Schüsse? Irgendwas.“ Falsch, aber nicht komplett falsch. Keine schlechte Vermutung. Besser als die von Anderson, sicherlich.

 

Also: Mary ist nicht unintelligent. Keineswegs. Naja, natürlich ist sie das nicht. John bewundert Intelligenz. (Das wusste ich schon.) Sie musste ihre Intelligenz schon in allerlei Situationen verwenden;um ihre zahlreichenAffären zu verbergen (offensichtlich); um eine Reihe an Stipendien zu erwerben (drei Abschlüsse; undergraduate, two graduate); um ihren Arbeitgeber zu manipulieren, um die flexiblen Arbeitszeiten beizubehalten, die sie unbedingt haben will. Unter anderen Voraussetzungen hätten wir vielleicht Freunde werden können. (Ein zu starkes Wort.) Kollegen? Wir hätten uns dann vielleicht gegenseitig tolerieren können.

 

Sie trägt Jeans und T-Shirt; nicht wirklich ausreichende Kleidung für einen kühlen, feuchten Abend. Sie musste sich was anziehen um das Haus zu verlassen, schmiss sich in die Klamotten, die dem Bett am nächsten waren. (Ihre Kleidung lag auf dem Boden; Mary ist mit ihrer Kleidung nicht sopenibel wie ich mit der meinen, noch ist sie so sauber und ordentlich wie John. Noch jemand, dem er hinter her räumen muss: ich sehe da ein Muster.) John hat sie aus dem Bett geholt um mit zum Tatort zu kommen. Stelle mir vor: Mary, im Bett, John an sie geschmiegt, ihr braunes Haar steckt unter seinem Kinn; hatten sie gerade Sex gehabt? (Möglich.) Er beugt sich über sie um sein Handy zu checken, weil er gerade eine SMS bekommen hat. Er hatte an mich gedacht. (Hat er? Natürlich hat er.) Haben sie sich gestritten? Hat sie sich widersetzt? Ist sie hier, um ihren Anspruch deutlich zu machen, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass es eine _ihrer_ Nächte ist, nicht eine von meinen? Sie starrt mich an, wartet darauf, dass ich ihre Vermutung bestätige oder widerlege. Da ist keine Wut in ihrem Gesicht. (Ich bin definitiv, sicherlich keine Konkurrenz für sie.) Ich gönne ihr ein halbes Lächeln, beinahe ernst gemeint.

 

„Interessant.“ Das ist alles was ich für den Moment sagen werde.

 

Sie faltet ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Sie denken anders?“

Antworte nicht. Gehe wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo John einen Arm um die Frau gelegt hat, ihren Kopf tätschelt, sie beruhigt. Sie weint (tut so, als ob; keine echten Tränen, aber lautstark).

 

„So“ ich knie mich vor sie, vor John. Sein jeansbekleidetes Knie ist direkt vor mir. Ich lege meine Hand darauf als ob ich mich stützen wolle. Er schaut kurz zu mir rüber, unbeirrt. Neugierig. Seine Wärme steigt auf und durchdringt meine kalten Finger. John. (Ich vermisse dich.) Er streichelt ihr Haar. Keine Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht, welches zur Hälfte verborgen ist. „Sagen Sie mir“, ich versuche es so freundlich wie möglich zu sagen. „Wo haben Sie die Leichen versteckt?“

 

Sie erstarrt, das falsche Geheule hört auf. Sie steht unter Schock. Sie wurde enttarnt. Triumph.

 

„Leichen… Mehrzahl?“ Lestrade. Natürlich Mehrzahl. Der Ehemann und seine Geliebte, die Beiden, die unsere Mörderin in der Mitte eines Liebesaktes auf dem Wohnzimmerboden erwischt hat. (Eine Freundin von ihr? Möglich.) Nun beide tot. Im Keller vergast und dann wieder aus dem Haus geschleift. (Wohin? Der Garten? Ein Hinterhof irgendwo? Eine Müllhalde?) Untreue tötet. Ich frage mich, ob die Lektion für Mary klar ist. Versteht sie das hier als Warnung? Vielleicht. Man kann nicht einen Geruch mit siebzehn anderen verbergen. Die Spuren der Wahrheit sind immer stärker als die Lügen, die man drauf häuft.

 

Mary zappelt, während ich die Beweise aufliste, die offensichtliche Lösung verdeutliche. Die Frau schreit, als die Polizisten ihr Handschellen anlegen und sie zum Streifenwagen bringen. Ich höre es kaum (zuschlagende Autotüren, Radio piepst und rauscht statisch; Geräusche wie einschläfernde Musik, weißes Rauschen). Johns Körper dämpft die Geräusche des Restes der Welt, bis sich meine Aufmerksamkeit sich nur auf ihn konzentriert. Er ist sein eigenes magnetisches Feld (zieht mich an). Wir drei: gehen in Richtung der Hauptstraße. Das Klatschen von Gummisohlen auf dem Asphalt.

 

„Er hat sie betrogen“ merkt John an. Mary bewegt sich unbehaglich. Faszinierend. Johns Gesicht ist rein; er verspürt Empathie aber keine (persönliche) Besorgnis. Sie hat es ihm nicht gesagt. Noch nicht. Sie hat es vor, hat es aber noch nicht getan. (Was wird er tun? Was wird er sagen?) „Auch noch mit ihrer besten Freundin.“

 

„Ja.“ Ich schaffe es mich mit einem einzelnen Wort zu begnügen. Schon drei Ehen, John. Du weißt von den drei Ehen. Glaubst du wirklich, dass die vierte anders laufen wird? Wie sollte das möglich sein?

 

„Rechtfertigt aber nicht wirklich Mord, nicht wahr.“ Mary ist ein ganz kleines bisschen defensiv; wird John es bemerken? Legt ihre Arme um sich selbst, als wäre ihr kalt. (Ist ihr nicht.)

 

„Nein“ sagt er. (Er tut es nicht.) „Aber trotzdem. Sieht so aus, als wäre sie ein wenig verrückt. Sie hat in aller Eile renoviert.“

 

„Die Farbe war, um den Geruch vom Gas zu kaschieren“, erkläre ich. Ist das nicht offensichtlich? „Und die verbrannten Blätter, die Lufterfrischer und der Apfelkuchen.“

 

„Mit einem Apfelkuchen kann man nichts verbergen“ sagt Mary. John und ich schauen einander an, fangen dann an zu lachen. Nach einem kurzen Moment lacht auch Mary.

 

Ich nehme an, so schlimm ist sie nicht.

 

Sie laden mich auf einen Drink in Marys schäbiger kleiner Wohnung ein, aber ich lehne ab. Ich möchte sie nicht in ihrem häuslichen Umfeld sehen; es ist schlimm genug, dass ich es mir so überdeutlich vorstellen kann. Ich werde in einem Sessel sitzen; sie werden an einander geschmiegt auf dem Sofa sitzen, Weingläser zwischen ihren Fingern schlenkernd. Nein. Besser nicht. Ich beobachte John wie er mit ihr nach Hause geht, seine Hand in ihrem Kreuz. Er schaut zurück, einmal, und sieht wie ich sie beobachte. Augen im Schatten. Ich gehe durch Clapton, versunken in meinen eigenen Gedanken, bis es wirklich anfängt zu regnen. Ein Brummen; SMS. Schaue nach: von John. Der selbe Kick wenn ich seinen Namen lese.

 

_Danke._

 

_Wofür? SH_

 

_Dass sie mitkommen durfte. Ich weiß es zu schätzen. Sie hat sich gefreut. Du warst nett zu ihr._

 

_War ich das? SH_

 

_Ich glaube du wirst sie mögen, wenn du sie näher kennen lernst. Ich hoffe es._

 

Pause. Weiß nicht wie ich antworten soll.

 

_Ihr seid mir beide sehr wichtig, das weißt du._

 

Fange an eine Antwort zu verfassen, sowas wie _natürlich, John_ oder _solltest du nicht schlafen?_ , aber bevor ich mich entscheiden kann, eine weitere SMS von John.

 

_Ich vermisse dich._

 

Es ist wie ein Schlag gegen die Brust. Warum? Er hat mich gerade gesehen. Er wird mich morgen sehen; wir werden den Abend eventuell damit verbringen einen furchtbaren Film oder irgendeine Quizshow im Fernsehen anzuschauen. Er sieht mich alle paar Tage, jedes zweite Wochenende. Aber ich weiß, was er meint. Den Teil der fehlt. Warum sagt er mir das jetzt, warum hat er keine Angst (er hatte Angst, auf dem Dach, in seinem Bett mit meiner Hand auf seiner Hüfte)? Ihre Haare kitzeln seinen Rücken, ihr gleichmäßiges Atmen von der anderen Seite des Bettes; seine heterosexuelle Zukunft ist nicht in Frage gestellt, das gibt ihm Sicherheit. Er sagt diese Sachen zu mir, reißt mein Herz entzwei (erneut). Drücke die Tasten, verfasse eine Antwort, die nicht das sagt, was ich sagen möchte, was ich sagen sollte, wenn ich darüber nachdenke. Aber die Geräusche des frühen Morgens in Clapton füllen meine Ohren, klopfen gegen mein Gehirn; Verkehrsgeräusche, einige betrunken Jungs, die an eine Wand pinkeln und lachen, eine Flasche, die zerbricht.

  
  


_Ich vermisse dich auch. SH_

 


	8. Der Dirigent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naja etwas unter drei Monaten ^^ Die lange Zeit geht zwischen den Updates geht mal wieder voll auf meine Kappe (naja mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung meiner Dozenten, die mir dieses Semester extrem auf den Keks gehen), meine hochgeschätzte Betaleserin https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisserFlieder/pseuds/weisserFlieder hat wieder gearbeitet wie die Feuerwehr (drei korrigierte Kapitel innerhalb von zwei Wochen und sie entschuldigt sich noch für die Verspätung :D).

**Der Dirigent**

Mycroft, mein Bogen in seiner Hand, seine Finger locker um den Frosch gekrümmt. Knöchel sind den Haaren gefährlich nah. Hasse das. Wippt ihn umher wie einen Dirigentenstab zu einem Takt in seinem Kopf (langsamer 6/8-Takt, wie ein starrsinniger Deutscher), wirft mit Ikten umher. Für Mycroft beginnt und endet Musik mit dem Dirigieren. Alles was ihm wichtig ist, ist in seinem Kopf; er braucht seine Bratsche nicht hoch nehmen und tatsächlich spielen. Fauler Sack. (Hat er überhaupt noch eine Bratsche? Hat er sie mit dem Rest der Familienschätze weg geschlossen, nachdem Mummy starb?) Mein eisiger Blick ist nutzlos; er sieht nicht zu mir. Er liest in einem Notizbuch, das er hoch hält, als wäre er dieser verfluchte Lord Byron. Versucht meine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Er bekommt sie immer. Es ist frustrierend.

Zupfe an den Saiten meiner Geige, die dumpfen Töne vibrieren in meiner Brust. (Ein bisschen Tschaikowsky, nur jede zweite Note der Melodie. Mycroft braucht nicht zu wissen, wie ich meine kleinen Verletzungen lindere.) Will meinen Bogen aus seiner Hand reißen, damit ich spielen kann, laut, um zu übertönen was auch immer er an Gefasel zu lesen versucht, aber er würde nicht los lassen, wenn ich das täte. Er würde mich ihn viel eher entzwei brechen lassen. Er würde mich angrinsen und mir einfach weiter vorlesen.

„ _Vertrauensängste (_ _Trust issues)_ _.“_ Das habe ich schon mal gehört, warum liest er mir das vor? Er trifft den hohen Iktus und schwingt eine lange Ouvertüre zum nächsten Takt. Mein Bogen zischt durch die Luft. Kann beinahe die Klänge des Wagnermarsches, den er dirigiert, hören und es bringt mich aus der Fassung. „ _Probleme mit Nähe_ _(Intimacy issues)_ _._ Darüber gibt es hier einen ganzen Absatz, du wirst natürlich mehr wissen wollen, nicht wahr.“

John hat keine Probleme mit Nähe. Nun, er hat keine Probleme mit Nähe als allgemeine Regel. Nähe zu mir ist hingegen eine furchteinflößende Vorstellung. Mit anderen: nein. Wenn Mary als repräsentativ gelten kann. Er ist bereit, Nähe mit jeder Frau zu teilen, die die geringste Neigung dazu zeigt. Und mit ein paar, die das nicht tun. Heterosexuelle Panik? (Oder bin das nur ich, der Panik auslöst? Wahrscheinlich bin nur ich es.)

„Nicht mal ansatzweise interessiert.“ Jetzt schaue ich ihn nicht an. Schaue stattdessen auf den glatten Körper meiner Geige, auf meine eigenen Fingerabdrücke darauf, nur von einem gewissen Winkel (diesem hier) aus sichtbar. Meine Finger bewegen sich auf dem Fingerbrett aus purer Muskelerinnerung. Schwanensee. (Vulgär. Aber tröstlich.) Zupfe sanft an den Saiten. Sehe aus dem Augenwinkel immer noch die elfenbeinerne Spitze meines Bogens wippen (bobbing). Er schafft es immer meine Aufmerksamkeit zu halten, egal wie sehr ich auch dagegen ankämpfe. Extrem frustrierend.

„ _Neigt“_ , sagt Mycroft und macht eine Pause für den Effekt, „ _zu Anfällen von Untreue_. Aber das wusstest du schon, nicht wahr.“

Ich schaue hoch. Er hat ein gemeines Beinahe-Lächeln im Gesicht. Er genießt es.

Mary. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie einen Therapeuten hat.

„Diese Notizen sind schon ein paar Jahre alt.“ Gestikuliert damit in meine Richtung. „Denkst du, dass sich viel geändert hat?“ Mein Bogen durchschneidet (slices) weiterhin die Luft: Iktus, Iktus, Iktus, vorbereitender Schwung. „ _Kalter, distanzierter Vater, Anzeichen für verdeckten Inzest.“_ Legt das Notizbuch in seinen Schoß, lässt mich die winzige Schrift sehen. Dicht gedrängt. Seitenweise. Berge an Informationen über Mary. „Du weißt, dass verdeckter Inzest keine tatsächliche…“

„Ich weiß.“ Ich spucke es aus. Ich bin ungeduldig. Beklommen. Was will er? Warum erzählt er mir das alles?

„Sie war dreimal verheiratet. Das kann nichts Neues für dich sein. Sie war ein viertes Mal verlobt, aber das hat sie schneller sabotiert als die zuvor. Es heißt hier“, er hebt das Notizbuch wieder, „ _Angst vor Nähe (intimacy) kombiniert mit geringem Selbstbewusstsein und das Bedürfnis von Männern anerkannt zu werden, resultiert in ihrer aggressiven Sexualität und seriellen Untreue.“_ Blättert um. „Dieser Therapeut riet zu Regressionstherapie. Inkompetent.“

„Muss ich dich daran erinnern“, ich zupfe an einer Saite meiner Geige mit besonderem Nachdruck, „dass ich nicht derjenige bin, der sie heiratet?“

„Sie zeigte Reue.“ Er fährt fort, als hätte ich nichts gesagt. Bringt mein Blut zum kochen. „Sie macht es nicht mit Absicht. Es ist zwanghaft. Ihrem Therapeuten tat sie leid. Wusstest du, dass sie am Ende mit ihm geschlafen hat? Er hat seine Zulassung verloren. Nicht ihre Schuld, natürlich. Sie ist eine mächtige Narzisstin, diese hier.“

„Sie ist keine Narzisstin.“ Sie verteidigen? Natürlich werde ich das. Mycroft lügt.

„Das musst du natürlich wissen.“

„Ich habe sie getroffen.“

„Du hast sie als _die Konkurrenz_ unter die Lupe genommen.“ Er glaubt, dass er mich korrigiert. Das Dirigieren hat nicht aufgehört; es hat nicht mal nach gelassen. Mycroft könnte diese komplette Unterhaltung ohne mich führen.

Iktus, Iktus, Iktus. „Ich habe das immer vermutet, das mit dir und deinem Mitbewohner. Das weißt du.“

Seufze laut. Das geht ihn gar nichts an. Überhaupt nichts. Wenn er diese Unterhaltung unbedingt führen will, kann er die Teile, die ich sagen sollte, einfach einsetzen, ohne dass ich sie tatsächlich sagen werde. Wenn ich sehr angestrengt nachdenke, schaffe ich es vielleicht das Geräusch seiner Stimme auszublenden. In der Küche ist ein Experiment (Blei, Salz, geronnenes Blut), das ich überprüfen könnte; Primzahlen aufzählen: 83, 89, 97, 101, 103, 107…

„Von dem Moment an, als ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen habe, dachte ich mir, dass er diesen Effekt auf dich haben könnte. Hat es da angefangen? Schon, als du ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hast? Oder kam es später?“

…109, 113, 127 Gott nein, zu langweilig, er bricht durch. Verdammt.

Er weiß nicht alles. Möchte alles wissen, selbst diese unbedeutenden Dinge. Das nicht quantifizierbare. Dinge, die nicht ans Licht gehören. Dinge, mit denen er mich später erpressen kann, mich dazu bringen kann zu tun, was er will. Werde ihm nicht nachgeben. Tue es nie. Manipulativer Mistkerl. Es juckt mich in den Fingern das Notizbuch auf seinem Schoß zu packen; das Notizbuch oder meinen Bogen. Entweder oder. Er kann nicht beides haben. Marys Verfehlungen oder meine; entscheide dich, Mycroft. Wähle nur eins.

„Du glaubst, dass du ihn in verliebt bist, nicht wahr?“ Nicht mal eine richtige Frage. Ich hasse ihn. „Ah. Ja. Das tust du. Gut, Sherlock. Das ist Fortschritt. Mummy hätte sich gefreut.“

Verdrehe die Augen. Natürlich bringt er sie in Spiel. Versucht nur einen Punkt zu erzielen. Schlägt ein bisschen härter zu. Ja: sie wollte, dass ich das tue, dass ich das fühle. Sie hat sich Sorgen gemacht. Hat sich gefragt, ob ich dazu fähig bin. (Oder, präziser; ob ich würde, ob ich mich dazu herablassen würde, jemand anderen mir so nahe kommen zu lassen. Sie hat nie daran gezweifelt, dass ich dazu fähig bin. Anders als andere. Anders als ich.) Da war nichts, was ich tun konnte, um sie zu beruhigen, damals. Sie hätte John gemocht.

„Bis jetzt dachte ich, dass es größten Teils unerwidert sei. Töricht, pubertär und unerwidert. Aber jetzt verstehe ich, dass das nicht komplett wahr ist.“

Er hält wieder das Notizbuch hoch. „Das war der Beweis, der mich schlussendlich überzeugt hat, der Teil, wo ihr Therapeut schreibt: _Mary fühlt sich in erster Linie zu emotional kompromittierten Männern hingezogen. Männer, die emotional labil_ _sind, oder unfähig auch sie zu lieben, oder die jemand anderen lieben."_ Lässt das Notizbuch in seinen Schoß fallen; es klappt zu. „Da hat er über sich selbst gesprochen, darüber, wie seine Liebe zu seiner Frau ihn für Mary attraktiver macht. Er hätte genauso gut über deinen John schreiben können. Du musst dir selbst die Schuld für ihr Interesse an ihm geben. Er empfindet etwas für dich. Wirklich eine ganze Menge. (He fancies you a great deal. A great deal indeed).“

So gut inszeniert, wie immer. Meine Augen stellen ohne meine Erlaubnis Kontakt mit seinen her. Er grinst mich an. „Wusstest du das schon? Ah. Natürlich. Das hast du. Oh, armer Sherlock. Du weißt nicht, was du jetzt mit ihm anfangen sollst, nicht wahr.“

Seufze. Ich hasse ihn für das hier. Warum lässt er mich nicht in Ruhe? „Er ist nicht in mich verliebt.“

„Die Beweise lassen das Gegenteil vermuten.“ Er wirft eine Akte auf den Tisch vor mir, aber ich weigere mich ihr auch nur einen Blick zu schenken. Warum muss er immer schnüffeln?

„Er wird heiraten.“

„Eine Ehe hindert dich nicht wirklich daran, einen anderen zu lieben, Sherlock.“ Verdrehe die Augen. „Und du sitzt da und zupfst Schwanensee, als würde ihn das dazu bringen dich genug zu lieben, um sie zu verlassen.“

Ich kann spüren, wie das Blut in mein Gesicht schnellt.

„Du kannst mehr als das, Sherlock.“

„Nein.“ Ich lasse die Geige zurück in ihren Kasten plumpsen. Strecke meine Hand für den Bogen aus. Warte darauf. Er beendet die letzten beiden Takte und lässt ihn dann sanft in meine Hand gleiten. Meine Hände schwitzen, zittern leicht. Versuche es zu verbergen, aber er sieht alles. Hoffnungslos.

„Doch, kannst du.“

„Es ist ohne Belang.“ Ich kann spüren, wie mein Ärger überquillt, mich jede Art von Vernunft vergessen lässt. Ich werde gleich Dinge sagen, die ich nicht sagen will, die ich nicht zugeben will, von denen ich nicht will, dass Mycroft sie weiß, all das nur, weil er weiß, wie er mich in blinde und absolute Rage versetzen kann. Da ist ein Moment, direkt bevor ich ins Bodenlose stürze, wo ich mit verblüffender Deutlichkeit verstehe, wie gut Mycroft mich manipuliert, mich zwingt wieder zu dem Kind zu werden, für das er mich immer halten wird (sieben Jahre alt mit einem kaputten Aquarium in den Händen, außer mir vor Wut, mit rotem Kopf und beschämt), aber dann löse ich mich in Blut, Spucke und Entrüstung auf. „Er will es nicht.“

Eine Pause. „Ah.“

Schaue nicht hoch. Zittere vor Wut. Die Welt ist hinter einem roten Schleier. Ein Teil von mir hoffte, dass er einen Ausweg sehen würde. Aber er tut es nicht. Meine Einschätzung ist schmerzlicher Weise korrekt.

„Vielleicht verdienen sie dann einander.“

Nachdem er gegangen ist, merke ich, dass ich meinen Bogen entzwei gebrochen habe.

 

 


	9. Beinahe unmerklich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es hat wieder gedauert. Und zwar auch deshalb, weil ich mich beeilen wollte. Habe eine Rohfassung an meine arme Betaleserin geschickt, die eher so eine Art Bausatz war, was mir aber erst klar wurde als ich den Text zurück bekam. Fast soviele Anmerkungen wie Text (und natürlich beherrsche ich auch weiterhin keine Zeichensetzungsregeln und auch nicht den Unterschied zwischen den selben und den gleichen (weißerFlieder merkte an dass sich nach meiner Übersetzung John und Harry ein Paar Augen teilen müssen. Das wurde jetzt korrigiert, aber der trockene Kommentar erinnerte mich sehr an meine Mutter, die irgendwo zwischen amüsiert und entgeistert schwankt, weil sie mir das seit über zwanzig Jahren einzutrichtern versucht)). Jetzt also endlich ein Update und direkt die Ankündigung, dass das nächste auf sich warten lassen wird (und zwar wahrscheinlich noch länger, als sonst schon) da ich immer noch Klausuren habe, dann einen Umzug, dann Packen für mind. ein Jahr (Ich hasse Packen. Ich hasse das Packen für einen Umzug. Aber ich liebe es an neuen Orten zu leben. Ich bin schizophren und ziemlich gestresst.) Es ist möglich, dass ich im Sommer noch ein Praktikum im Ausland absolviere. Und dann startet das Semester an meiner französischen Uni. Ich denke, dass ich erst nach einer gewissen Eingewöhnungsphase in der Lage sein werde mich mit dieser Englisch-Deutsch Übersetzung zu beschäftigen, wenn ich den ganzen Tag französisch spreche. Aber ich werde diese Übersetzung auf keinen Fall aufgeben. Viel zu dickköpfig. Außerdem macht es Spaß. Aber es wird eine Art Hiatus werden. Tut mir Leid.

**Beinahe unmerklich**

Unangenehme Unterhaltungen über persönliche Angelegenheiten gehören wirklich nicht zu meinen Stärken. John sitzt in der Küche mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. In einem abgetragenen T-Shirt und einer Pyjamahose, Hausschuhe an den Füßen. John hat das früher nicht getan, er war immer so förmlich, selbst ganz früh am Morgen. Geduscht und angezogen, bevor er die Treppe herunter kam. Feuchtes Haar gekämmt, Schuhe an und zugebunden, mit Bügelfalten in der Hose (creases pressed). (Noch mehr militärische Angewohnheiten: die Krankenhausecken sind geblieben und ich bringe sie immer noch durcheinander.) John ist jetzt lässiger, relaxter. (Ohne seine Krücke, sein Hinken, seine dauerhafte Verzweiflung.) Sein T-Shirt ist so abgetragen, dass es bei der nächsten Wäsche an den Nähten auseinander gehen wird. (nicht exakt genug) Ich kann ein wenig von seiner Narbe durch den Stoff sehen; gerötete Haut, entzündet, leicht gemasert. _(angry, slightly mottled)_

(Desto mehr ich von ihm sehen kann, desto abgetragener seine T-Shirts, wenn er morgens in der Küche sitzt, desto öfter er seine Füße in Hausschuhe steckt: ist das ein Indikator seines Glücks? Wenn dem so ist, ist er sehr glücklich.)

Zeitung ist vor ihm ausgebreitet. (Er liest immer zuerst die internationalen Nachrichten, alles davon, selbst das, was auf den hinteren Seiten versprengselt ist. Hat einen besonderen Fokus auf Afghanistan (selbstverständlich) und lokalem Verbrechen (natürlich). Danach verliert er langsam an Konzentration. Überfliegt nur noch in der folgenden Reihenfolge: britische Politik, Sport, Todesanzeigen. Ignoriert den Rest.)

In der Mitte der heutigen Zeitung wird er einen weiteren der Artikel, die ich für ihn gesammelt und in der Wohnung verteilt habe, finden. Die verschiedenen Thesen dieser Abhandlungen sollten meinen Standpunkt präzise vermitteln, ohne irgendwelche wirren Worte von mir, ohne dass ich einen epischen Streit vom Zaun breche. Habe diesen hier in der Bibliothek gefunden, ihn kopiert und zusammen geheftet. Habe zentrale Punkte unterstrichen, Notizen an den Rändern hinterlassen. Treger, “The Influences of Sociosexuality and Attachment Style on Reactions to Emotional Versus Sexual Infidelity“, aus dem _Journal of Sex Research_ (2010).

Wenn er mit dem Lesen der letzten Berichte der neusten Nachrichten fertig ist, wird er umblättern und ihn sehen. Es wird der vierte derartige Artikel sein, den er an diesem Morgen gefunden haben wird, die ihn zu der Schlussfolgerung bringen werden, dass Marys Untreue angeboren, unveränderlich und unumgänglich ist, all das ohne dass ich ein Wort sagen müsste.

Der Erste (ironischer Weise in der LSE Bibliothek gefunden) lag auf der Toilette (Ezrar, “Relational Family Therapy Perspective on Adult Detachment,” _Journal of Family Psychotherapy_ (2010): stützt sich zu sehr auf alberne _(nonsense)_ Theorien und qualitative Beweise _(qualitative evidence)_ , aber die generelle These bringt die Idee rüber), ein weiterer, auf dem Tischchen direkt neben dem Sessel zurück gelassen, (Hawkins, “Defining Intimacy in Diverse Asian Cultures,” _Graduate Research_ (2010): weicht vielleicht ein wenig vom eigentlichen Thema ab, enthält aber einige Ideen über das Konzept der Intimität, die ziemlich relevant sind) und schließlich einer neben der Mikrowelle, ausgesucht, um etwas Leichtigkeit zurück zu bringen in diese unangenehme Angelgenheit und um ein Gefühl von meinem trockenen Humor und meiner Anteilnahme zu übermitteln (Fincham, “Faith and Unfaithfulness: Can praying for your partner reduce infidelity?” _Journal of Personality and Social Psychology_ (2010), offensichtlich abgedroschen und das Papier ,auf dem er gedruckt wurde nicht wert, aber unterhaltsam und unterstreicht das Hauptargument trotz alledem.) Er wird umblättern, er wird meine Notizen sehen und er wird verstehen.

Ein Sonnenstrahl trifft seinen Oberkopf _(top of his head)_ ; sein glänzendes Haar. Goldfarben. Stellenweise grau. Ich möchte es anfassen, fühlen, wie das graue Haar sich vom blonden unterscheidet (ist es weicher? dünner?), halte stattdessen aber meine Hände still. Handflächen aneinander gepresst. Warte. Er wird umblättern. Er wird verstehen. Die Spitzen meiner Zeigefinger an meine Lippen gepresst. Halte meinen Mund. Er atmet tief ein; atmet dann langsam wieder aus. Nippt aus seiner Tasse. Beobachte wie seine Augen hin und her huschen, während er die winzigen Spalten durchliest; die Seite herunter; dann hoch; Zickzack, Zickzack.

„Bin ich wirklich so interessant?“ sagt er ohne hoch zu sehen. Er blättert um.

Ich nehme an, dass ich ihn anstarre. Vielleicht keine gute Idee. Naja. „Natürlich.“

„Wirklich?“ Er schaut zu mir hoch, starrt für einen Augenblick zurück. Lächelt. Da ist Wärme in seinen Augen; es stört ihn nicht wirklich. Er könnte es sogar mögen. Erwidert meinen Blick, seine gefleckten Augen; eine seltsame Intimität in diesem Blickwechsel. Das Hindernis des Tisches, die Schwere der falschen Worte zwischen uns, der falschen Entscheidungen. Einfach zur Seite geschoben. Streiche meine Finger über meine Lippen, stelle mir vor seine zu berühren. „Was deduzierst du heute über mich?“

„Dein linkes Auge ist etwas schwächer als das rechte.“ Ich sage es automatisch. Es ist wahr, aber ich habe es schon vor Monaten, nicht erst gerade eben deduziert. Warum lüge ich? Kommt wie von selbst. Will diese Unterhaltung beginnen und will sie wieder nicht beginnen. Die über Mary und über das, was er im Begriff ist zu tun. Was er wissen muss. Bizarrer interner Konflikt über das Auslösen eines externen. (Gewissen? Angst? Wunsch den Frieden zu wahren? Keine Ahnung.) Warte.

„Ist es das?“ Er findet es amüsant.

„Ja.“ Verschränke Finger ineinander. Er schaut mich immer noch an, mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns im Gesicht. „Außerdem: deine Haare haben verschiedene Farben. Blond, braun. ein wenig grau. Ich will wissen, wie sie sich anfühlen.“ Der Teil ist wahr. Ist es unangemessen es auszusprechen?

Er lächelt erneut. Das menschliche Gesicht ist extrem plastisch, ein evolutionäres Merkmal als Unterstützung für ein soziales Wesen, das auf Beziehungenangewiesen ist. Johns Gesicht ist auf einzigartige Weise ausdrucksstark (und er ist besonders stark auf Beziehungen angewiesen: hängen diese Fakten zusammen?) Seine Zuneigung zu mir: offensichtlich. (Das bittere Gefühl in meiner Magengrube wird durch etwas anderes, eine leichte Form von Freude, ein angenehmes Gefühl im Bauch, wenn er mich so anlächelt, aufgewogen. Beruhigend; gleichzeitig erregend. Interessant.) Er lehnt sich ein wenig nach vorne. „Dann fahre fort. Es liegt mir fern mich in den Weg der Wissenschaft zu stellen.“

Ein Tisch ist überhaupt kein Hindernis. Ich fahre mit meinen Fingern durch sein Haar; der warme Teil an der Stelle, die von der Sonne beschienen wurde; blond, braun, grau. Schwierig sie zu unterscheiden, aber jede Farbe hat eine etwas andere Textur. Blond ist am dünnsten und am weichsten (natürlich), grau am dicksten und am rausten. Wenn er älter wird, wird er einen vollen Schopf grauer dicker Haare haben; das Testosteronlevel in seinem Körper ist ausreichend, um ihm einen gesunden Sexualtrieb zu erhalten (offensichtlich), aber nicht so hoch, dass er kahl werden würde. Lasse eine Hand zu seinem Nacken wandern; mein Daumen ruht hinter seinem Ohr. Warm. Kann seinen Puls spüren, Hitze die von seiner Haut aufsteigt. Spüre wie sich seine Atmung leicht beschleunigt. Anzeichen von Erregung. Aufblitzen von Freude. Muss meine Augen davor verschließen. John riecht nach Schlaf und Seife. Ich kann das ranzige Fett von dem Hühnerladen in der Nähe von Marys Wohnung nicht wahrnehmen, oder den ekelhaften Geruch nach billigen Reinigungsprodukten aus dem Flur vor ihrer Wohnungstür. Heute Morgen riecht er nur nach Baker Street und nach sich selbst.

Ich habe ein paar Augenblicke zu lange festgehalten, Finger auf seinem Nacken und in seinem Haar. Ich weiß es. Ich kann sehen, dass es ihm auch bewusst ist, aber er scheint nichts dagegen zu haben. Ich lehne mich näher und reibe meine Wange an seinem Haar. Drücke schnell meine Lippen durch seinen Pony auf seine Stirn. Ein Spiegelbild des Kusses, den er mir gab. Dann lasse ich ihn los. Da ist ein seltsames Zittern in meinem Bauch. Lege meine Fingerspitzen abermals zusammen, atme.

John lehnt sich zurück, nimmt einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Er studiert mich, sein Ausdruck ist ruhig und relaxt. „Also?“

„Ich werde einen Bericht zusammen stellen, wenn du magst.“

Er lacht. Er blättert nicht zur nächsten Seite seiner Zeitung um und sieht so nicht den letzten Artikel, den ich für ihn gedruckt habe. Ich kann mir es nur dadurch erklären, dass er meinen Hinweis Mary betreffend an diesem Morgen nicht versteht.

Also versuche ich es am Nachmittag erneut.

Zwei strategisch platzierte Fachbücher über Psychologie auf dem Couchtisch (durch meine Ablehnung dieser so genannten Wissenschaft, musste ich mich besonders anstrengen, um diese zu beschaffen: fand beide in einem Second-Hand-Buchladen in der Nähe von Imperial; eines über Co-Abhängigkeit, an einer extrem relevanten Stelle aufgeschlagen und von einem Vorbesitzer markiert (zu ausgiebig, Studenten mangelt es an Präzision, sobald man ihnen einen leuchtend gelben Textmarker gibt), und ein weiteres, das die seltsame, aber nicht unübliche Verschmelzung von Problemen mit Nähe und Untreue, analysiert. Stapel sie so aufeinander, dass die Ecke des einen Buches eindeutig auf einen besonders prägnanten Absatz des anderen deutet. Akkurat.

In ungefähr 25 Minuten läuft eine Dokumentation über sozial zerstörerisches Sexualverhalten bei Bonobo-Affen im Fernsehen. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass John sich das ganze Ding ansieht, aber da der Tenor der Argumentation bereits in der Einführung deutlich wird, wird sie den richtigen Ton angeben. John sitzt mit mir auf dem Sofa, isst einen Apfel und schaut irgendeine Talkshow. Ich habe einen Bericht auf dem Schoß, den ich durchgehe. (Offensichtlich: kann eine Dokumentation ansehen und gleichzeitig einige Laborergebnisse verifizieren.) Er steht auf um den Apfelkitsch los zu werden, und als er sich wieder hin setzt, sitzt er teilweise auf meinen Zehen. Ich zapple mit ihnen.

Er schaut wieder seine Show, legt aber geistesabwesend seine rechte Hand um mein Fußgelenk, und streicht mit seinem Daumen hin und her über meinen Spann, nach oben zur weichen Stelle zwischen meinen Talus und Calcaneus Knochen. Überrascht mich; hatte nicht mit sowas gerechnet. Eine eigenartig intime Berührung. (Atme. Atme.) Fühle mein Handy vibrieren: eine SMS. Ist mir egal.

In der chinesischen Tradition glaubt man, dass das Streicheln dieser Stelle die Leistengegend stimuliert. Obwohl ich sehr genau weiß, dass die inneren Organe des (menschlichen) Körpers nicht in einer Art Karte in den Füßen verzeichnet sind, könnte diese spezielle Stelle aus tatsächlichen physiologischen Gründen mit der Leistengegend in Verbindung gebracht worden sein; muss dieses Phänomen später mal untersuchen. Konzentration ist dahin. Meine Sicht wird etwas verschwommen. Bewahre gerade genug Bewusstsein, um nicht anzufangen zu sabbern. Gebe trotzdem vor, völlig in den Bericht versunken zu sein. Herrlich. Als er aufhört, bemerke ich, dass er den Sender geändert hat, ohne dass ich es gemerkt habe. John könnte die Doku gesehen haben, oder aber auch nicht.

Checke meine eingegangenen SMS: nur eine, von Mycroft. Ignoriere sie (zumindest für den Moment). Brauche ihn schwerlich um den Nachmittag zu verderben (mal wieder). Andauernde Wärme summt in meinem Unterleib. Herrlich. Denke nicht, dass John den Punkt der Doku oder der Fachbücher verstanden hat. Zu subtil?

Beim Abendessen bin ich kurz davor zu fragen: suche nach einem Weg es zu formulieren, auf die Art, die Leute an sich haben, wenn sie nicht genau wissen, wie sie sich ausdrücken sollen, ohne einen Aufstand zu verursachen. Die Art, auf die sie Fragen stellen, die nicht das sind, was sie fragen wollen, nur um ein Thema anzuschneiden. Möchte fragen „hat sie es dir gesagt?“, wenn die eigentliche Frage „ist dir klar, dass deine Ehe genau so enden wird, wie Marys frühere Ehen endeten, weil es keine Möglichkeit gibt, dass es irgendwie anders laufen wird? Bist du dir sicher, dass du das tun willst?“ ist. Finde keine Möglichkeit es zu formulieren, die ihn nicht ihn die Defensive drängt. Genieße seine relaxte Haltung, seine Gelassenheit _(smoothness)_. Möchte nicht, dass die häufigen Berührungen oder das warme Grinsen _(warm grins)_ aufhören. Er ist glücklich. Erwäge Dutzende von Alternativen: „Sie war bereits verheiratet, nicht wahr?“, (mich dumm zu stellen, passt nicht zu mir; erfordert nur eine Ja- oder Nein-Antwort), „Mary hat eine wilde Vergangenheit, stimmt doch?“ (beinahe beleidigend, furchtbare Formulierung, abgedroschen, nervtötend) oder, „hat sie noch Kontakt mit ihren Exmännern?“ (frech). Keine davon scheint so recht angemessen zu sein. Nicht darüber zu sprechen ist einfacher und angenehmer. Es liegt mir weiterhin auf der Zungenspitze, wartet dort _(hovering there)_ , ist dem Essen im Weg, kommt aber nie heraus.

Verzögerungstaktik, checke Mycrofts SMS. Prophetisch, natürlich: _Wenn du es ihm sagst, und sie untreu ist, wird er dir die Schuld geben._ Genervt. Mag das Ausmaß, in dem er meinen Gedanken selbst aus der Ferne folgen kann, nicht. Abstoßend. Aber es funktioniert. Ich höre auf, es zu erwägen. Kann nicht behaupten, dass sein Argument unzutreffend sei. Fühlt sich an, als würde ich John irgendwie im Stich lassen. Bin nicht bereit mich selbst zu opfern (meine Beziehung zu ihm, meine zukünftige Beziehung zu ihm, welche Form, diese auch immer haben mag), um seinen Schmerz zu verhindern. Geht mich nichts an. Seine Entscheidung.

Mycroft erfordert eine sehr spezifische Antwort: _Verpiss dich. SH_

In der Nacht vor der Hochzeit, schlafe ich an den Rahmen von Johns leicht geöffneter Schlafzimmertür gelehnt ein. Muss so gewesen sein: erinner mich daran, dass ich in der Tür stand und ihm beim Schlafen zusah, auf einen Alptraum wartend, darauf wartend, dass die obere rechte Ecke seines Bettes sich lösen würde. Dann, plötzlich, steht John über mir, eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich bin gefallen. Muss umgekippt sein. Er zieht mich wortlos auf die Füße, schiebt mich in Richtung seines Bettes. Deckt mich zu. Steigt auf der linken Seite ins Bett (warum immer links? Welcher Vorteil?) und schmiegt sich an mich. Seine Stirn in meinem Nacken, Hand auf meiner Hüfte, die sich öffnet und schließt, als ob er versucht, zu kommunizieren (Hand, Hüfte; eine primitive Art von Sprache). Denke nicht, dass ich es tun werde, aber ich schlafe (tatsächlich) ein.

Harry und ich unterschreiben beide als Trauzeugen, während Marys zwei kichernde Freunde zuschauen und Fotos machen. John sieht elegant und ernst aus in seinem dunklen Anzug; Mary sieht glücklich aus in ihrem grünen Kleid (sie hat den Anstand nicht weiß zu tragen, was ohnehin scheußlich ist). Harry sieht ein wenig beunruhigt aus, entweder sie billigt es ebenso wenig wie ich (und wenn dem so ist: habe ich vielleicht eine neue Freundin getroffen), oder sie ist besorgt darüber, wie lange es noch bis zu ihrem nächsten Drink hin ist. (Sie sieht aus wie John; die gleichen wachen Augen, plastisches, unendlich lesbares Gesicht.)

Etwas, dass nur ich (und vielleicht Mycroft, verflucht sei er) sehen würde: John geht zum Auto, um sein eheliches Glück mit einem Wochenende in einem Bed & Breakfast (Whitstable in Kent) zu beginnen, mit einem ganz leichten Hinken. Beinahe unmerklich. Aber nicht völlig.


	10. Zu lang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Update! Hey hey! Diesmal ist mein Senf mal nicht im Text, habe stattdessen (*) eingeschoben, Erklärung folgt dann in den endnotes. Ich hoffe Ihr seid alle gut ins neue Jahr gekommen, das Jahr des Sherlock-Christmas-Specials! Mal schauen ob wir da dann auch canon Johnlock bekommen... sonst müssen wir uns halt weiter mit hervorragenden Fanfics begnügen ;) Zumindest halten die meinen Spaß an Sprache und Übersetzung am Leben, auch wenn meine französische Uni alles tut um den entgegen zu wirken. Natürlich wie immer großen Dank an meine Korrekturleserin, die nicht nur Kommata und grammatische Formen zum Kooperieren bringt, sondern auch meine Orangenalpträume beendet, indem sie den Satz einfach mal locker flockig für mich übersetzt. Aber genug gequasselt: voilà!

**Zu lang**

Mordwaffe: ein Messer. (Nur ein altes Küchenmesser, etwas interessanter bloß dadurch, dass es zwei sorgfältig aufgemalte Buchstaben auf dem Griff hat, in Tinte, geschützt durch eine Schicht klaren Nagellacks. Jemandem hat dieses Messer etwas bedeutet, derjenige hat sich eine Küche geteilt, wollte seine Habseligkeiten nicht verlieren (eine Frau, eindeutig). Ein Küchenmesser, zur Zubereitung von Abendessen und Salaten da, nicht um damit 14jährige Jungen in dunklen Gassen abzustechen. Dieses Messer gehört einer Frau, die sich eine Küche teilt, in einer Wohngruppe. Einer Schutzunterkunft. Einem Frauenhaus. Brachte ihre eigenen Sachen mit. Aber das ist nun Jahre her. Hat nun ihre eigene Bleibe, der Lack geht langsam ab und wurde nicht erneuert. Und ihr Sohn; er ist sechzehn. Eine Vergangenheit voller Gewalt. Irgendjemand hat dieses Messer schon einmal im Zorn ergriffen. Fingernägel gruben sich in den hölzernen Griff. Männlich. Die ihres Sohnes? Die ihres Mannes?

Filmmaterial der Videoüberwachung läuft über den Bildschirm; zwei Jungen schlendern in eine Gasse hinein; der eine vierzehn (das Opfer, liegt nun im Krankenhaus, Stichwunden, kritischer Zustand) der andere sechzehn, (verwickelte Geschichte über einen großen Mann in einer Weste, der Warnungen gebrüllt hat; zu verwickelt, zu detailliert. Wer außer mir erinnert sich schon an eine Weste? Ansonsten überhaupt niemand auf der Straße. Einer der Jungen rennt heraus (der ältere). Der Versuch. Eindeutig. Knapp außerhalb des Bildschirms eingefangen. Eine ruhige Straße, die Aussage. Unterbreche den Film und nehme mein Handy, schreibe Lestrade.

_Verhaften Sie den Sechzehnjährigen. Muss noch Chatprotokolle nach dem Motiv durchsieben. SH_

Ein Räuspern ist zu hören. John. (Eindeutig. Ich kann das Echo des Grundtons seiner Stimme selbst in seinem Räuspern hören. Verwechslung unmöglich.)

Wirbel herum und sehe ihn an der Tür stehen. Halb verborgen hinter dem Garderobenständer. Klein sieht er aus. Ein wenig verlegen. Versteckt sich, aber nicht bewusst. Warum? John. (Wie lange bist du schon hier?) Drehe mich so, dass wir uns ansehen. Lächle. Habe ihn drei Wochen lang nicht gesehen. Hat mit Mary in trauter Zweisamkeit die Zeit verträumt. (*) Habe ihn vermisst. Kann spüren, wie sehr ich ihn vermisst habe, jetzt wo ich ihn sehe. (Erschreckend, wie sehr.) Irgendetwas scheint nicht in Ordnung zu sein.

Er hat einen neuen Haarschnitt. (Das ist es nicht.) Er steht ihm.

„Du bist spät dran.“ Halte ihm die Waffe, immer noch im Asservatenbeutel, hin.

„Habe eine Weile gebraucht, um herzukommen“, sagt John, kleinlaut, und kommt mir entgegen. Hinkend. Hinkt heftig, benutzt einen Gehstock. (Ein neuer jetzt: aus Holz. Ein Geschenk. Oh. Ein Geschenk von Mary. Sie musste ihn vor kurzem kaufen, da Johns Hinken zurückkam, während sie außerhalb Londons waren. Sie hat ihn für ihn ausgesucht, denkt er mag ihn. Er hasst ihn. Er fühlt sich dadurch wie ein alter Mann mit dem Gehstock eines alten Mannes. Sein Großvater hatte solch einen Gehstock. Der hässliche Gehstock aus Metall war besser, medizinischer, weniger großväterlich. Hoffnungsvoller, dass das Hinken vorübergehend ist. Dieser hier lässt vermuten, dass er einfach mit dem Hinken leben muss, es mit einem knorrigem und spießig poliertem Stück Holz aufhübschen muss. Nein. Das wird definitv nicht genügen.)

Natürlich hat er eine Weile gebraucht, um herzukommen. In den fünften Stock des alten Polizeigebäudes. Kein Aufzug. Oh, John.

Das ist es, das ist, was nicht in Ordnung ist. Er weiß, dass es alles (nur) in seinem Kopf ist. Erwartet er, dass ich ihn aufziehe? Ihn auslache? Auf ihn herabsehe, weil er zugelassen hat, dass es sich wieder bei ihm einschleicht? (Würde ich das tun? Vielleicht früher einmal. Jetzt nicht mehr.)

Runzle die Stirn. Kann mir nicht helfen. Besorgt. Warum ist das Hinken wieder da? Ich dachte, ich hätte das kuriert. Es aus seinem System heraus geschockt. Sein Verstand ist hartnäckig und stur. Will John irgendwie bestrafen. Will ihn leiden lassen. „Verstehe.“

Er durchquert heftig hinkend den Raum zu mir hin. Das Hinken ist so schlimm wie eh und je, möglicherweise schlimmer. Drei Wochen ohne Fall (keine Gefahr, kein panisches Rennen, kein Zücken müssen seiner illegalen Waffe) ist zu lang. (Aber bedenke: fünf Wochen ohne Fall, mit mir lebend, hat sein Hinken nicht zurückgebracht. Sogar sechs Wochen. Sein normales Arbeitsleben, Essen gehen, Fernsehen, Krankenhausecken falten, Alpträume haben: sechs Wochen, kein Hinken. Jetzt: drei Wochen weg. Furchtbares Hinken. Also: die Lösung ist nicht reine Gefahr, aber die Möglichkeit von Gefahr. Jeden Morgen aufwachen, ohne zu wissen, ob heute der Tag ist, an dem wieder auf uns geschossen wird, wir in großer Höhe springen, uns vor Mördern verstecken oder in Häuser für Beweismittel einbrechen müssen. Nicht nur Gefahr. Ich. Drei Wochen weg von mir bringt sein Hinken zurück.)

(Johns Wohlbefinden hängt absolut davon ab, dass er mit mir Zeit verbringt. Befriedigend. Bittersüß. Aber angenehm. Weiß er es?)

„Der Junge war es.“

„Du hast es bereits herausgefunden?“ John klingt enttäuscht. Ich schwelge ein wenig in meinem Erfolg. (*) Ja, ich habe es bereits herausgefunden.

„Videoüberwachung.“ Wedel mit einer Hand. Will nicht zu großspurig sein, wenn John sich offensichtlich so niedergeschlagen fühlt. „Wir wissen, wer es getan hat, haben aber keine Ahnung weshalb. Müssen noch Chatprotokolle durchgehen.“ Deute zu einem Laptop, der auf dem Tisch steht. Er lehnt seinen (furchtbaren) Stock an einen Stuhl und setzt sich. Starrt auf den Bildschirm. Massiert geistesabwesend sein Bein, während er die Dateien sichtet. Habe nicht erlebt, dass sein Bein ihm solche Schmerzen, bereitet seit dem Moment, als ich ihn erstmals traf. Das geht gar nicht.

Lösung : einfach. (Schicke ein paar SMS; arrangiere ein Treffen. Simpel, wirklich.)

Verbringe die halbe Nacht damit von einem Mann gejagt zu werden, den ich für einen potentiellen Mörder hielt (kein erfahrener). Schüsse fallen: treffen die Wand anstelle einen von uns. Verhaftung erfolgt (nachdem John den Mann zu Boden gerissen und bewusstlos geschlagen hat, natürlich). John atmet schwer, sein Bein ist völlig in Ordnung (es ist in Ordnung, es ist nur in seinem Kopf, es ist nur manchmal eine Erinnerung nötig). Er klopft mich grob ab, plötzlich befürchtend, dass ich getroffen wurde, ohne dass er es bemerkt hat. Greift mein Kinn und zwingt mich meinen Kopf zu drehen. Berührt mit seinen Fingern meinen Nacken, mein Ohrläppchen. Spüre ein leichtes Brennen. Er zieht seine Finger zurück und zeigt sie mir. Blut. Ich wurde gestreift. Habe es nicht mal gespürt. Jetzt: es ziept ein wenig.

„Au“, sage ich und berühre meinen Nacken. Blut tropft von meinem Ohrläppchen.

„Das war dämlich“, sagt er. „Wenn du ein paar Zentimeter kleiner wärst, hättest du jetzt eine Kugel im Kopf. Was hast du dir nur gedacht?“

Ich habe an dich gedacht. An dich, John. Offensichtlich. Sein Hinken ist weg. Einundzwanzig Tage getrennt voneinander ist zu lang. Ein kurzer Anflug von Gefahr (eine Erinnerung daran, wie sein Leben sein sollte, mit mir leben, bei mir sein) ist genug.

Für wie lange?

*

Kopf glüht, Hals ist wund und trocken. Mir ist so kalt, dass ich denke, der Wind fährt durch mich hindurch; dann so warm, dass ich alles an Bettwäsche von mir werfen muss. Der Wunsch zu husten, wird nur von der Furcht übertroffen all meine Innereien auf einmal auszuhusten. Schwitze. Habe Schmerzen. Das feuchte Tuch, das John auf meine Stirn gelegt hat, ist seltsam tröstend. (Weil er es dort hingelegt hat? Möglich.)

„Du hast dich offensichtlich schon länger nicht wohl gefühlt. Du hättest mich anrufen sollen.“ John bringt gerade den Fernseher vom Wohnzimmer in mein Schlafzimmer. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum.

„Ich bevorzuge es zu schreiben.“ Meine Stimme klingt seltsam, erstickt. Überhaupt nicht wie meine Stimme. Fremdartige Laute kommen aus mir heraus.

„Dann hättest du mir halt schreiben sollen. Jetzt hast du eine Lungenentzündung.“

„Ich werd' schon wieder.“ Zugegeben, ich klinge nicht danach. Klinge furchtbar. Breiiger Geschmack der Antibiotika ist immer noch in meinem Rachen. Huste. (Autsch.)

Er stellt den Fernseher auf die Kommode und steckt das Kabel ein. Macht ihn an. Es ist zu laut und er greift hastig nach der Fernbedienung (in seine Tasche gestopft). Haut auf eine Taste ein bis die Lautstärke nachlässt. Dreht den Bildschirm so, dass ich gar nicht anders kann, als ihn zu sehen, das flackernde Licht ist bestenfalls nervig. Will ihn fragen, warum er das blöde Ding umgestellt hat, aber zu sprechen könnte mich wieder husten lassen. Unangenehm.

Er huscht umher, wie ein nervöses Kaninchen. (Notiz: kein Hinken. Es ist vier Tage her, dass ich ihn zuletzt sah. Überhaupt kein Anzeichen eines Hinkens. Vier Tage auseinander ist in Ordnung, soweit es Johns Bein betrifft. Meine Lungen sehen das etwas anders.) Nimmt ein Glas und geht in die Küche; füllt es mit Wasser. Zwingt mich es zu trinken. (Bringt mich dazu zu husten.) Füllt es erneut mit Wasser und lässt es auf meinem Nachttisch stehen. Geht wieder in die Küche; kommt mit drei Orangen in einer Hand zurück. Er klettert neben mir ins Bett, nimmt die Fernbedienung, zappt von Programm zu Programm, bis er etwas findet, das ihm gefällt. Macht es sich gemütlich, seine Schulter an meiner. (Vielleicht war es doch eine gute Idee, den Fernseher umzustellen.) Er schält eine Orange und schiebt sich ein Stück in den Mund, zeigt dann mit einem in meine Richtung.

„Iss.“ Ich bemühe mich etwas aufrechter zu sitzen, beschwere mich, huste. Er steckt es mir in den Mund, widerstrebend wie ich bin. Wohlige Explosion von Süße. Sein Finger berührt meine Lippen, ruht für einen Moment auf meinem Kinn. Er trennt ein weiteres Stück ab und hält es mir solange provozierend vor den Mund, bis ich meine Zunge herausstrecke und es annehme. „Gut.”

Vier Tage ist in Ordnung.

*

Leiche im Unkraut, aufgedunsen und stinkend. Donovan und Lestrade halten Abstand. Mir macht es nichts aus. Der verwesende menschliche Körper ist genau wie der lebende: eine leicht veränderte Mischung von Chemikalien in einem sehr elastischen Behältnis. Immer noch menschlich, immer noch voller Details. Male am Hals (Finger), Male an den Handgelenken (Finger), Male an den Oberschenkeln (Finger), Male an den Knöcheln (Finger). Wie viele Hände waren beteiligt? Fünf verschiedene Paare. Eine Gang ist involviert. Dieser Mann war stark und er hat gekämpft. Hat ein Paar Zähne mit sich genommen.

Sehe eine Bewegung in meinem Augenwinkel. Es ist ein bisschen weniger als zwei Wochen her, dass ich ihn zuletzt sah. (Besuch bei Freunden von Mary in Berwick-upon-Tweed; ein Golfurlaub, ausgerechnet). John. Wieder hinkend. Schaue hoch.

„Alles in Ordnung, John?“ Er kommt einen steilen Hang herunter; niemand hilft ihm. Benutzt wieder den Gehstock (den aus Holz; armer John. Er ist scheußlich und etwas zu kurz für ihn.)

„Prima“, brummelt er. „Prima“.

„Wie war das Golfen?“

„Langweiliger, als du dir überhaupt vorstellen kannst.“

„Dadurch, dass du sehr genau weißt, zu welchen Tiefen meine Vorstellungsgabe fähig ist, ist das eine wirklich angsteinflößende Vorstellung.“

Glücklicherweise gibt es in London immer etwas gefährliches zu tun. Elf Tage: zu lang für John und mich, um getrennt zu sein.

„Schick' eine SMS für mich.“ Er schaut hoch, für einen Augenblick verdutzt. Er hat es noch nicht den Abhang herunter geschafft. Er stoppt, zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche. Schaut zu mir hoch.

Diktiere die Nummer für John. Es wird eine lange Nacht werden.

*

Die Leiche wurde von der Vermieterin gefunden. (Überlege: Was würde Mrs. Hudson tun, wenn sie meinen Torso fände, getrennt von den Gliedmaßen und in eine Crickettasche auf dem Dachboden gestopft? Schreien, weglaufen, weinen und die Polizei rufen oder schreien, weglaufen, die Polizei rufen und dann weinen? Sie ist ein praktischer Mensch, im Grunde ihres Herzens. Ich kann John auf der Treppe hören. Ich weiß bereits, was die Geräusche nahelegen: es waren neun Tage. Neun Tage ist zu lang. Sein Hinken ist wieder da. Es ist noch nicht allzu schlimm, nicht so stark, dass er zögert die Treppe zu nehmen und vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzieht, wenn er sich hinsetzt, aber wahrnehmbar. Das Tappen seines Gehstocks auf der Treppe.

Ich drehe mich nicht, um ihn anzusehen, als er hereinkommt. Ich bin über die Crickettasche gebeugt, suche nach Beweisen, bevor ich sie umdrehe. (In die Ecken des Raumes verstreut: eine Harke, eine Axt, eine Handsäge, eine Machete, eine Kettensäge. Keine davon ist die Mordwaffe. Male am Hals, knapp unter der Stelle, an welcher der Kopf entfernt wurde. Erwürgt. Etwas weiches: ein Schal? Kissenbezug? Kein Seil. Tuch.)

„John.“ Er ist nun an der Tür, stoppt. Ich brauche ihn nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen dass er mit dieser protzigen hölzernen Monstrosität herumspielt. „Gib mir deinen Gehstock.“

Er hinkt zu mir hin. Ich strecke meine Hand nach hinten, schaue nicht hinter mich. Brauche es nicht zu sehen; ich weiß, wie er schaut, jetzt gerade, das Hinken ist ihm ein wenig peinlich, es verwirrt ihn, frustriert. Hofft gegen jede Hoffnung, dass ich es nicht erwähnen werde. (Ich tue es nicht. Ich tue es nie.) Versteckt sich ein wenig hinter seinem überlangen Pony (als ob er das kann). Er lässt ihn in meine Hand gleiten. „Danke.“ Ein Moment von Unentschlossenheit; Axt?, Handsäge? Am einfachsten ist eindeutig die Kettensäge. Gehe hinüber, hebe sie hoch, Johns furchtbaren Gehstock in meiner linken Hand.

„Sherlock?“

Klemme den Gehstock unter meinen Arm und ziehe die Schnur der Kettensäge. Sie startet beim ersten Versuch. Halte sie in meiner rechten Hand, lasse den Gehstock in meine linke fallen. Ein einziger Schnitt, genau in der Mitte. Die untere Hälfte des Gehstocks trifft auf dem Boden auf. (Kitschige goldene Spitze, total splittrig und hässlich. Sieht aus, als hätte jemand darauf herumgekaut. Wurde viel zu oft gebraucht.) Ich mache die Kettensäge aus.

Schaue hinüber zu John. Er wirkt geschockt. Verwirrt.

„Das ist furchtbar“ sage ich. „Tragischer Unfall, dein geliebter Gehstock. Wie schade.“

Er fängt an zu lachen.

Ich gehe hinüber zur Tür und nehme den einfachen, schwarzen Gehstock aus Metall, den ich mitgebracht habe, hoch. Gebe ihn John, Griff voran. „Der wird es stattdessen tun müssen.“ Er hat die perfekte Länge für ihn; ich habe ihn so bestellt, dass er passt. (Es hilft, natürlich, dass ich die genaue Länge seiner Arme und Beine kenne, den Bewegungsablauf seines Ganges; es war mir möglich, die absolut richtige Größe zu spezifizieren, damit es passt. Er wird feststellen, zu irgendeinem späteren Zeitpunkt, dass ich seine Initialen darauf habe eingravieren lassen, direkt unter dem Griff. Kleine Buchstaben: JHW, so platziert, dass er seine Finger über sie gleiten lassen kann, wenn er sich langweilt. Er wird es jetzt nicht bemerken. Er wird es später bemerken, wenn er zu Hause ist und seine Hände über das mattierte Metall gleiten lässt.) Nicht ganz so alltäglich wie sein ursprünglicher Gehstock (hat er ohne Zweifel vom Krankenhaus bekommen, verschrammt vom früheren Gebrauch), aber solide, bescheiden, und (vor allem anderen) offensichtlich vorübergehend. „Es war nicht zu verhindern.“

„Danke dir.“ Er lächelt mich an. Die Überraschung ist ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dankbarkeit. Zuneigung.

Ich nicke und gehe zurück zur Crickettasche.

*

Es ist ausgemacht, dass John mich im Angelo’s zum Abendessen trifft. Mary arbeitet heute Abend (tut sie das wirklich? frage ich mich), also haben wir den Abend für uns allein. Keine Pläne; wir werden sehen, was sich ergibt. Ich sitze am Fenster und beobachte sein Näherkommen. Sein sicherer Gang ist ganz leicht nach links geneigt; er schont wieder sein Bein. Weiß es nicht, aber er tut es. Sein Körper bekämpft ihn, sein Gehirn besteht darauf auf eine Verletzung zu reagieren, die nicht vorhanden ist. Noch kein richtiges Hinken, aber es wird dazu werden. Sechs Tage, seit ich ihn zuletzt sah.

Sechs Tage. Zu lang.

*

„Du musst mich etwa zweimal in der Woche sehen.“

Ich sage John dies, während er in seinem Sessel mir gegenüber sitzt. Er liest eine Medizinzeitschrift. (Seine Abos kommen immer noch in die Baker Street, obwohl er nicht mehr die Hälfte der Miete zahlt.) Es ist ein Donnerstagabend und Mary trifft sich mit ihrem Buchclub. Er hat eine Tasse Tee in einer Hand. Er braucht wieder einen Haarschnitt. Er schaut hoch, durch seinen Pony.

„Was?“

„Ich habe die Entwicklung deines Hinkens verfolgt.“

Er erblasst ein wenig. Ich habe es bisher überhaupt nicht erwähnt, obwohl es während der letzten paar Wochen auffällig oft erschienen und wieder verschwunden ist. Er zieht es vor zu tun, als ob es nicht geschieht, aber das wird unsere einzige Unterhaltung zu diesem Thema sein. Ich werde es schnell abhandeln und dann das Thema wechseln. „Du musst dich Gefahr aussetzen, oder zumindest der Möglichkeit von Gefahr. Dafür sorge ich. Irgendetwas zwischen vier und sechs Tagen, ohne dass du dich der Möglichkeit von Gefahr aussetzt, bringt das Hinken hervor. Wenn du mich mindestens zweimal die Woche siehst, wird dein Hinken nicht wiederkommen.“

Mache eine Pause. Er wirkt überrascht. Ich blicke hinunter auf die Zeitung in meinem Schoß. Überfliege die Nachrichten. Suche nach Verbrechen, die mit Kugellagern zu tun haben. (Wichtig.)

„Natürlich, wenn du in Urlaub fährst oder sonstwie verhinderst bist mich zu sehen, könntest du dich im Laufe der Woche einer anderen Art von Gefahr aussetzen, nehme ich an. Das könnte funktionieren, ist unklar. Einfacher ist es wohl mich zu sehen, vermute ich.“

„Ich…“ John scheint nicht zu wissen, was er sagen soll.

„Mary hat zumindest eine Nachtschicht pro Woche und trifft sich mindestens einen Abend mit ihren Freunden nach der Arbeit. Wenn du diese Abende mit mir verbringst, solltest du überhaupt keinen Gehstock brauchen.“ Schaue nicht hoch. Ich kann hören, wie er sich in seinem Sessel entspannt. Er atmet lachend aus.

„Ich… verstehe.“ sagt er. Ich schaue hoch. Er schaut mich grinsend an. Beeindruckt. Geschmeichelt. Es ist ihm immer noch leicht peinlich. Ich habe ein weiteres Problem für ihn gelöst. (War ihm das nicht bewusst?) „Erstaunlich. Du hast es auf die Stunde herausgefunden, nicht wahr?“ Er schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Das ist… erstaunlich.“

„Nun ja.“ Schaue wieder auf die Zeitung. Johns Komplimente hören nie auf die Kapillaren unter meiner Haut vor Hitze glühen zu lassen.

„Wie lange hast du daran herumgetüftelt?“

Überlege. „Etwa vier Monate.“

Er steht auf, geht zu mir herüber. Setzt sich neben mich. Legt seine Handinnenfläche auf meine Wange, streichelt mich mit seinem Daumen. Ich drehe meinen Kopf und schaue ihn an, immer noch die Zeitung haltend. Er strahlt mich an. Er lehnt sich vor und küsst mich auf die Lippen (sanft). „Das ist ein guter Plan. Danke.“

Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Also sage ich gar nichts.

Er bleibt neben mir sitzen, liest seine Zeitung. Für den Rest der Nacht kann ich das Echo seiner Lippen auf meinen spüren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Off mooning around with Mary. Hatte erst auch an Flitterwochen gedacht, aber die Autorin hat das verneint:  
> Not on honeymoon, no. Google says: behave or move in a listless and aimless manner.  
> “lying in bed eating candy, mooning around”  
> synonyms: waste time, loaf, idle, mope; informal:lollygag  
> “stop mooning about"  
> Was fünf Worte eine Übersetzung doch aufhalten können... schlussendliche Übersetzung ist ein absolutes teamwork mit weisserflieder.
> 
> (*) I preen a little.  
> Ich habe bei "preen" immer sofort einen radschlagenden Pfau vorm inneren Auge. Oder eine Katze,die bekam was sie wollte. Habe mich bei der Übersetzung davon inspirieren lassen.


	11. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kein neues Kapitel, sorry. Mein Studium neigt sich jetzt dem Ende zu und ist tatsächlich noch stressiger geworden, als zu dem Zeitpunkt vor Ewigkeiten wo mich die Kombi aus Unistress und einem toten Laptop und somit verlorenen Hälfte des nächsten übersetzten Kapitels zu einer unangekündigten und deutlich kürzer geplanten Pause zwangen. Dann kam ich nie mehr wirklich dazu, bin auch so ein bisschen aus dem Sherlock Fandom herausgewandert, aber ich werde im August das nächste Kapitel übersetzen und posten. Vielen Dank für die Kommentare, die mich daran erinnert haben, dass hier noch was Unfertiges wartet. Ich bringe Sachen immer zu Ende, wenn es irgendwie geht. Frage ist nur wann. Sorry nochmal

Sorry nächstes Kapitel spätestens im September


End file.
